My Beautiful Rocker
by Jaezee Shim
Summary: Kesalahpaham selesai. Yunho akhirnya mendapatkan kekasihnya kembali. JaeJoongpun sudah menerima Yunho kembali. Happy end - Chap 8 - FIN.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Beautiful Rocker**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

**Other Cast : Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General | PG13**

**Genre : School life, romance**

**Author : Zee**

Annyeong.

debut pertama di dunia per-note-an Facebook

ini cerita terinspirasi dari lagu 'One' nya Mommy JaeJoonggie

Sebenernya pengen banget bikin oneshoot. tapi entah kenapa ini jari-jari ga bisa di ajak kompromi dan malah ngetik panjang lebar ga karuan.

Jadilah seperti ini

Enjoy ^^

** I'll try to show you**

** A free world**

** Why didn't come my way ?**

** ~My Beautiful Rocker~**

"YA ... Berhenti Kau Kim JaeJoong "

Pagi itu di Seoul Senior High School dimeriahkan oleh suara nyaring dari Lee Songsaengnim yang kebetulan mendapat giliran piket hari tersebut.

Sementara namja yang mengenakan seragam dengan nam tag Kim JaeJoong di dada kirinya dengan lambang yang menunjukkan tingkat akhir yang di tunjukkan di dada kanannya, berlari sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil lolos dari hukuman sang guru.

Asik tertawa sambil merangkul tas gitar listriknya hingga dia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Beruntung dia tak ada dari keduanya yang jatuh.

Mata bulat berhias eyeliner hitam tebal itu menatap sang penabrak – yang ditabrak dengan tatapan nyalang, namun tiba-tiba melembut dan berbinar ketika melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Ah ... Wakil ketua OSIS Jung Yunho, Mianhae sudah menabrakmu. Kau baik-baik sajakan? Tentu saja kau baik-baik saja. Wajahmu tampan, kau pintar, dan badanmu juga kekar dan ... err Seksi ... pasti tidak akan terluka hanya karena bertabrakan dengan tubuhku yang mungil dan lemah ini bukan "

Suara itu dibuat semanis mungkin dan sangat tidak nyambung dengan situasi yang saat ini sedang terjadi, kontras dengan dandannya yang seram dengan rambut di gel dan ditata jabrig ke atas model spike. Dua orang yang memang tadi sedang berjalan dengan namja berkacamata dengan wajah kecilnya yang menurut JaeJoong – wajah itulah yang membuatnya terlihat seksi, jadi merinding sendiri mendengar perkataan JaeJoong.

JaeJoong melirik jam tangannya.

"Ommo. Aku terlambat, nanti Shin botak itu bisa menghukumku. Aku pergi dulu ne, nae sarang , Yunnie bear "

**_Cup_**

Kecupan kilat tak lupa di layangkannya. Langsung-tepat-pas di bibir tebal berbentuk hati milik namja bernametag Jung Yunho.

Choi Siwon sang ketua Osis dan Kim Junsu sang sekertaris OSIS hanya bisa melongo melihat aksi nekad yang di lakukan namja ghotic tersebut. Baiklah mungkin ini bukan kali pertama namja sangar yang siapapun belum pernah melihat kecantikan aslinya –karena dandannya , itu bersikap 'kurang ajar' pada sang Wakil Ketua OSIS. Mencium pipinya, memanggilnya 'Nae Sarang' , 'Yunnie' , membawakan bekal makanan dan kelakukan lain yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan dandannya yang ghotic tersebut. Tapi ... Ya Tuhan, entah hari ini namja cantik itu sedang kerasukan apa, hingga dia berani mencium bibir Jung Yunho.

Sementara sang korban yang mendapat ciuman gratis bari bibir kissable - yang menggugah siapapun untuk menciumnya - itu hanya bisa diam, speechless dengan pandangan menerawang lurus kedepan. Memangnya selama ini dia bisa apa, si kutu buku yang selalu mendapatkan juara umum disekolah dan sudah di pastikan akan mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas manapun yang dia mau, hanya akan diam dengan tingkah laku namja ghotic yang sejak tingkat pertama sudah mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik sang rocker.

Aigo ...

Ya Tuhan tak tahukan Kim JaeJoong bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertama seorang Jung Yunho.

** ~My Beautiful Rocker~**

Jam Istirahat.

Namja berambut jabrik dengan eyeliner tebal itu duduk sambil memakan ramyon nya. Senyum tak pernah lepas mengembang dari bibir merahnya.

"Kau tidak makan dengan Yunho hyung, hyung ? " Tanya Yoochun.

JaeJoong menggeleng dengan senyuman yang makin melebar.

"Hyung, kau menyeramkan " Ujar Changmin yang kehilangan selera makan melihat tingkah JaeJoong tersebut.

"Waeyo ? " Tanya JaeJoong lembut malah menambah berdiri bulu kuduk Changmin dan namja casanova yang sedari tadi menggoda secara diam-diam siswi yang melewatinya.

"Hiiiiiii ... kau kenapa hyung ? " tanya Yoochun yang melihat sikap tak wajar dari teman sebangkunya tersebut.

"Ani, aku hanya sedang senang " Jawab JaeJoong riang

"Aku tahu, halmoni yang sedang sekarat di rumah sakitpun tahu kalau kau sedang senang, Hyung. Tapi Kenapa ? " kali ini Changmin mulai kehilangan kesabarannya

JaeJoong terkekeh, tersenyum sangat lebar

"aku mendapatkan kontrak untuk bernyanyi di Mirotic Cafe "

"Jinjja ? " Yoochun dan Changmin berseru bersamaan, JaeJoong mengangguk dengan antusias.

Yeah ... mereka cukup tahu seperti apa perjuangan JaeJoong dan grup rocknya untuk mempromosikan dirinya untuk bernyanyi dari cafe ke cafe, pasalnya band rock itu tidak mudah diterima oleh cafe yang biasanya menuangkan nuansa jazz atau pop-slow. Dan JaeJoong sudah mengincar cafe plus bar Mirotic untuk tempat manggungnya.

"Yeah, kemarin malam adalah penampilan pertama kami, ... Dan aku berhasil mencium bibir Yunnie bear tadi pagi " tambahnya berseri-seri

"MWO ?! "

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka. heran pada tingkah hyung yang umurnya memang paling tua di antara mereka tersebut. Mereka tahu kalau sejak tingkat pertama, namja yang kecantikannya itu tertutupi telah jatuh hati pada seorang Jung Yunho yang sebentar lagi akan menurunkan jabatan sebagai wakil ketua OSIS mengingat dia sudah berada ditingkat akhir dan harus serius untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir kelulusan.

"Dan kalian tahu rasanya ... bibir hati itu, ternyata sangaattt lembut dan ... "

"Hyungg ~~~ berhenti, kau semakin membuatku tak berselera makan " potong Changmin sebelum dia benar-benar muntah karena cerita lovely dovey dari sang hyung.

JaeJoong hanya tertawa melihat dua orang di hadapannya menatapnya jijik. Hey bahkan pasangan itu dengan seenaknya saja memamerkan kemesraan dimanapun.

Aigo

** ~My Beautiful Rocker~**

Siapa yang tak mengenal Kim JaeJoong. Namja angkuh pembuat onar yang suka membuat songsengnim di sekolah naik pitam dan kehilangan kesabaran. Suka bersikap seenaknya dan kadang suka mengeluarkan angelic voice yang malah di gunakan untuk menyanyi Rock itu di manapun dia mau , tak peduli tempat dan waktu.

Terkadang jika sedang mendapat inspirasi , namja yang suka menulis lagunya sendiri itu akan bernyanyi kencang walau dia sedang berada di kelas, hingga membuatnya harus di usir oleh sang songsaengnim. Siapa peduli. Toh namja itu memiliki kecerdasan yang cukup tinggi, setidaknya dia masih masuk urutan sepuluh besar di sekolahnya, hal itu saja sudah membuat para guru yang mengajar tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan tingkah lakunya.

Alasan utama dia selalu datang setiap hari kesekolah adalah namja bernama Jung Yunho yang ketika tingkat pertama sempat sekelas dengannya. Namja yang sejak pertama kali sudah membiusnya dengan mata musang di balik kacamata tebal yang selalu di gunakannya.

"Yunnie bear, ayo pulang bersama " Ajak JaeJoong yang sejak bel pulang berbunyi langsung melesat ke kelas Yunho yang letaknya berbeda 4 ruang kelas dari kelasnya sendiri.

"Ck ... kau lagi, bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak menganggu Yunho hyung " protes namja imut yang duduk di samping Yunho

"Ani " jawab JaeJoong enteng, dia langsung mengamit tangan Yunho dan menariknya keluar kelas, sedangkan Yunho hanya menurut saja tidak berusaha menolak ataupun menerima. Lagipula arah tujuan pulang mereka sama, hanya saja letak rumah JaeJoong agak lebih jauh daripada rumah Yunho dari sekolah.

"Yunnie, bagaimana kalau kita kencan dulu " tawar JaeJoong ketika mereka sama-sama berjalan ke halte bus

"Tidak " jawab Yunho singkat, tegas, padat dan jelas. Membuat bibir merah itu mengerucut sebal

"Waeyo ? " Tanya JaeJoong yang entah sudah ke berapa ratus kali ajakan kencannya di tolak oleh Yunho

"Ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan. Laporan akhir masa jabatanku di OSIS juga. Belum lagi harus belajar untuk ujian nanti. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main "

JaeJoong mendengus kesal

"Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa bersantai sedikit. Hidupmu selalu saja seperti itu. Membosankan " keluh JaeJoong, mata musang itu melirik sebentar pada namja yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya

"Lalu kenapa kau masih saja menyukai namja yang membosankan seperti aku ? tadi kau bahkan mencuri ciuman pertamaku "

JaeJoong menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Yunho dengan mata yang terbelalak. Baru kali ini JaeJoong mendengar Yunho protes pada sikapnya. Selama itu namja berwajah kecil itu hanya diam saja di perlakukan oleh JaeJoong. Terlebih dia mendengar bahwa ciuman tadi pagi adalah ciuman pertama sang pujaan.

Merasa orang disampingnya berhenti melangkah, Yunho pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. JaeJoong masih berada 5 langkah di belakangnya

"Wae ? " Tanya Yunho. JaeJoong menggeleng dan tersenyum lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Yunho dan dengan seenaknya memeluk lengan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Tak sadarkah kau Kim JaeJoong

Tingkahmu itu sangat mirip dengan seorang yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan penampilanmu.

Aigo

Dan sepanjang jalan dihabiskan dengan aksi bujuk membujuk oleh Kim JaeJoong yang dilayangkan kepada Jung Yunho untuk kencan. Dan tentu saja tidak membuahkan hasil apapun dan berakhir dengan pulangnya mereka kerumah masing-masing.

** ~My Beautiful Rocker~**

Yunho merapihkan meja belajarnya. Menaruh kacamatanya di kotak penyimpanannya. Menyusupkan kursi belajarnya ke bawah meja belajarnya. Lalu dilangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi pribadinya di kamarnya tersebut. Dia menggosok giginya dan mencuci mukanya. Di tatapnya refleksi wajahnya di cermin besar di atas wastafelnya.

Tampan

Mungkin bisa lebih dari satu kata itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan wajah seorang Jung Yunho. Dan mungkin JaeJoong lebih tahu bagaimana menggambarkan ketampanan Yunho yang selama ini selalu di tutupi oleh kacamata tebalnya.

Yunho mengusap bibir tebalnya. Lalu mendesah pelan, terdengar seperti keluhan tapi wajahnya bersemu merah ketika dia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika seorang namja dengan aksen hitam-hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulit putih susunya itu, seenaknya saja merebut dan mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Yunho menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya pelan, mencegah pikiran yang aneh-aneh melingkupi kepalanya.

Namja bernama Kim JaeJoong itu memang sejak tingkat pertama sudah mengklaim Yunho sebagai miliknya. Dia mengumumkannya di depan kelas mereka kala itu,membuat Yunho menunduk malu dan cengiran lebar terukir jelas di wajah putihnya yang cantik. Yunho ingat betul penampilan JaeJoong kala itu, namja polos yang selalu tersenyum ramah. Rambut almond halus dengan poni yang menutupi setengah dahinya, mata bulat polos yang selalu berbinar dan bibir merah yang merekah menggoda.

Sekarang namja itu seperti bertransformasi. Yunho tidak tahu kapan pastinya JaeJoong mulai berpenampilan aneh. Mengecat rambutnya dengan warna hitam pekat dengan aksen merah maroon dan di tata jabrig ke atas dengan gel. Mata yang selalu di tutupi eyeliner tebal hingga membuat matanya terkesan seram. Mungkin hanya tingkah seenaknya dan bibir merah cherry nya yang masih tersisa dari namja yang ketika tingkat pertama itu sekelas dengannya.

Ah ... Yunho ingat. Binar mata JaeJoong juga sudah berubah. Ada sedikit noda di manik pekatnya. Kekosongan dan kehampaan yang mampu Yunho lihat namun tak mampu ditafsirkan alasan dari meredupnya binar tersebut. Tapi Yunho tak begitu ambil pusing karena di depannya JaeJoong masihkah JaeJoong yang dulu. Yang seenaknya dan selalu terlihat ceria. Terlebih beberapa hari ini JaeJoong sangat ceria, mau tak mau membuat bibir hatinya ikut tersenyum.

Sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan Yunho pada JaeJoong?

Entahlah

Yunho sendiri tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia juga mencintai namja yang setiap hari selalu mengumbar kata-kata cinta untuknya. Dia tak mengerti apa arti seorang Kim JaeJoong untuknya. Dunianya terlalu sempit, penuh dengan belajar, sekolah, mematuhi perintah orang tua, dan menaati peraturan yang ada hingga dia tak menyadari makna JaeJoong dalam hidupnya. Yang dia tahu adalah, dia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan JaeJoong disekelilingnya.

Seenaknya memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang, 'Nae sarang', 'Yunnie', 'Bear', 'Yeobo' atau apalah itu

Mengecup pipinya seenaknya, dan beberapa hari yang lalu malah sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Bermanja padanya. Walau tidak pernah di ladeni oleh Yunho

Memeluknya, merangkulnya dan menyeretnya sesuka hatinya.

Yunho tak ambil pusing. Toh eksistensi namja tersebut tidak mengganggu rutinitas dan kegiatan yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Yeah ... JaeJoong sangat pengertian sebenarnya di balik sikapnya yang usil dan terkesan sering menganggu Yunho. Dia hapal betul kapan saja Yunho bisa di ganggu dan tidak bisa di ganggu.

Lagipula dia sangat menyukai ketika mereka makan bersama. JaeJoong sangat rajin, memasak dan membuat bekal untuk mereka. Yunho sangat menyukai masakan JaeJoong walau tak pernah sekalipun dia katakan. Yunho sudah tahu maksud JaeJoong jika jam istirahat dirinya sudah ditarik paksa oleh namja itu ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi jika walau ketika jam istirahat sekalipun. Namja itu mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

_'Yunnie tidak boleh makan sembarangan. Karena lambung Yunnie bermasalah, jadi soal makanan serahkan pada Joonggie '_

Begitu katanya ketika pertama kali memaksa Yunho untuk makan siang bersamanya. Kegiatan itu sudah berlangsung selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Eh ... tapi beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ciuman itu terjadi, namja itu tidak mengajaknya makan siang. Yunho malah menemukan JaeJoong di kantin bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan diapun terpaksa mengikuti ajakan Junsu untuk bakan bersama di kantin sekolah. Yunho sedikit aneh pada JaeJoong hari itu, tumben namja itu tidak membuat makan siang. Dan Yunho tahu betul namja itu sedang terlihat sangat senang. Kesenangan apa yang membuat JaeJoong melupakan bekal mereka. rasa penasaran tersebut tidak berlangsung lama , karena ketika JaeJoong menyeretnya untuk pulang bersama,namja cantik itu menceritakan penyebabnya.

Yunho segera bergegas naik ketempat tidurnya dan menentramkan tubuhnya dalam balutan malam yang hangat. Besok pagi dia harus memulai kembali harinya, berkutat dengan sekolah dan seorang namja yang di kenalnya hampir 3 tahun yang lalu.

**~ Te Be Ce ~**

Otthe ?

Layak di publish kah lajutannya ?

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat di perlukan

Gomawo for reading

*bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Beautiful Rocker**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

**Other Cast : Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General | PG13**

**Genre : School life, romance**

**Author : Zee**

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Pagi hari di sekolah.

Namja berkulit pucat susu itu sedang bersandar di dinding pagar pembatas sekolah dekat dengan gerbang masuk. Sedari tadi matanya meneliti siswa-siswi yang berseragam sama dengannya yang memasuki kawasan sekolah.

Hampir 15 menit dia menunggu , ketika sebuah mobil yang sangat di kenalnya berhenti di depan sekolah, matanya berbinar ketika namja pujaan hatinya keluar dari pintu penumpang mobil tersebut.

"Yunnie " JaeJoong langsung memeluk lengan kokoh Yunho, Yunho hanya meliriknya malas dan melanjutkan melangkah, namun JaeJoong langsung menyeretnya menjauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Hey ... gerbangnya disana. Kau mau menyeretku kemana ? " Protes Yunho. Tapi JaeJoong tidak menjawab. Dengan langkah cepat dan dengan kekuatan penuh dia menyeret Yunho menjauh dari sekolah sebelum banyak orang yang menyadarinya.

Gawatkan kalau mereka ketahuan kabur dari sekolah.

"Kim JaeJoong, apa maksudmu membawaku jauh dari sekolah? Kau mau mengajakku kabur , eoh ? Kau pikir ini tindakan yang baik yang dilakukan oleh siswa tingkah akhir seperti kita? Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak Kim JaeJoong. Jika kau ingin berbuat onar dan nakal lalu melanggar aturan, pergilah sendiri jangan mengajak orang lain. Kau hanya akan merugikan orang tersebut. Apa kau tahu itu Tuan Kim "

Owh ... Baiklah

Tampaknya Tuan Jung kita sudah hilang kesabaran menghadapi sosok namja beraksen hitam tersebut. Selama ini JaeJoong memang tak pernah membawa Yunho keluar dari 'lingkaran' karena JaeJoong tahu orang seperti apa Yunho itu. Tapi kali ini berbeda, entahlah , hanya saja dia ingin mengajak Yunho keluar dari lingkaran tersebut. Membawanya kedunia bebas miliknya. Selama ini JaeJoong sudah menahan diri untuk berada di dunia Yunho yang menurutnya seperti sangkar burung. JaeJoong ingin mengenalkan dan memperlihatkan dunianya yang bebas. Waktu mereka disekolah tidak akan lama lagi. Sebentar lagi mereka akan disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian dan masuk universitas. JaeJoong ingin membuat kenangan bersama Yunho.

"Kali ini saja, Yun. Jebaal ... " JaeJoong memohon dengan mata yang berbinar-binar tatkala bus yang harus mereka naiki sudah hampir sampai di halte tempat mereka berada.

Yunho mendengus kesal, marah, mendelik benci pada JaeJoong.

Apa jadinya jika seorang siswa teladan membolos sekolah seperti ini. Apa nanti kata gurunya dan teman-temannya. Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan perihal ini pada bumonimnya jika ketahuan nanti, ah ... pasti akan ketahuan karena kepala sekolah berteman baik dengan aboejinya dan pasti dia akan selalu melaporkan setiap perkembangan dan gerak-gerik Yunho di sekolah pada Aboejinya tersebut. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengacuhkan tatapan memohon dari namja dihadapannya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas berat. Pasrah

Dan JaeJoong bersorak riang karena secara tak langsung-terpaksa- Yunho mau ikut dengannya.

.

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

**.  
**

Entah ini sudah kali berapa pemilik badan tegap itu mendengus kesal.

Pertama JaeJoong menyeretnya dan mengajaknya membolos dari sekolah

Kedua, ternyata JaeJoong sudah merencanakan aksi bolos sekolah tersebut. Terbukti dengan dia membawa baju ganti untuk Yunho dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ketiga ternyata bus yang mereka naiki itu menuju ke arah taman bermain di pusat kota. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah suatu penyia-nyiaan waktu yang parah menurut Yunho

Keempat JaeJoong dan Yunho melakukan lepas-tidak lepas kacamata yang tentu saja di menangkan oleh JaeJoong, alhasil seharian ini Yunho tidak memakai kacamatanya karena disita oleh JaeJoong.

Kelima mereka menghabiskan waktu yang menurut Yunho tidak bermanfaat dengan berkeliling taman hiburan dan bermain kesana-kemari menikmati – hanya Jae yang menikmati sebenarnya – wahana yang ada di sana.

Sekarang

JaeJoong tengah asik memandang langit malam dari jendela bianglala yang dinaikinya bersama Yunho. Disandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Yunho, sementara bibir dan lidahnya bekerja sama membuat alunan simfoni yang merdu. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat lengan kanan Yunho.

Yunho tak membantah apapun yang JaeJoong – mereka- kerjakan hari ini. Yunho tahu ada yang JaeJoong sembunyikan darinya. Biasanya mulut itu akan cerewet menceritakan macam-macam pada Yunho tanpa dia minta. Tapi hari ini, JaeJoong lebih diam dari biasanya dalam arti dia hanya mengoceh dan berbicara hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Padahal biasanya dia akan bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya atau apapun yang membuat Yunho mengenal JaeJoong lebih dalam melalui ceritanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya ? "

"Hm "

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku ? "

"Hm ? tidak ada alasan. Jika aku memiliki alasan khusus untuk menyukai mu, dan ketika alasan itu sudah tidak ada, maka aku akan berhenti menyukaimu. Bukan begitu ? aku menyukaimu karena kau adalah Jung Yunho. Semua yang ada di dirimu adalah alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu "

Yunho diam, tak menyangka JaeJoong akan menjawab demikian. Namja yang Yunho tahu memiliki paras cantik itu tetap pada posisinya. Dia diam lagi ketika Yunho tidak mengajukan pertanyaan. Hal ini membuat Yunho risih, biasanya JaeJoong yang akan mencairkan suasana, dan ketika dia dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini, dia malah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Yunho memberanikan dirinya mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas dari pelukan JaeJoong, dia mengelus lembut bongkahan pipi JaeJoong yang terasa dingin, membuat doe eyes itu membulat kaget atas perlakuan Yunho

"Waeyo , hm ? "

JaeJoong hanya bisa menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, dia masih di sibukkan dengan kekagetannya mendapat perlakuan begitu lembut dari Yunho yang tidak pernah disangka olehnya.

Yunho menghela nafas melihat reaksi JaeJoong

"Aku tidak suka dengan tingkahmu yang urakan dan berisik. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka melihatmu diam seperti ini " JaeJoong kembali tertegun. Sebelah tanganya di telengkupkan di atas tangan Yunho yang sedang membelai lembut pipi JaeJoong, memberinya kehangatan.

"Sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja, sudah ada Yunnie sekarang. Aku baik-baik saja " Jawab JaeJoong yang masih terus menyembunyikan perihal sikap yang tidak biasanya tersebut. Lagi-lagi Yunho menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertanya. Namja cantik itu bisa sangat keras kepala jika dia ingin. Dan Yunho memilih untuk menunggunya bercerita sendiri, toh selama ini JaeJoong selalu bercerita apapun tentang dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu "

"Aku tahu "

Jawaban Yunho yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda membalas perasaannya tersebut sudah membuat JaeJoong merasa sangat bahagia, dan melupakan perihal mengapa dia sampai menyeret Yunho ke tempat yang sekarang mereka kunjungi.

.

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

**.  
**

Mereka sedang menunggu bus untuk pulang setelah seharian ini bermain

JaeJoong berdiri selangkah di belakang Yunho, sementara kedua tangannya masih menggenggam tangan kanan Yunho yang ada di depannya. sementara wajahnya sedari tadi menunduk.

"ada apa ? " Tanya Yunho yang menoleh kebelakang melihat tingkah JaeJoong yang beda dari biasanya. JaeJoong hanya menggeleng pelan.

Pandangan Yunho turun ke arah genggaman tangan JaeJoong yang sedikit bergetar. merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada namja yang kerap kali menganggunya itu, Yunho balas menggenggam tangan tersebut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang " Lanjut Yunho

Wajah pucat itu mendongak, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya, jantungnya berdebar-debar mengalahkan segala kecemasan yang sedari tadi di rasakannya.

JaeJoong mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum.

Mereka duduk di kursi penumpang di paling belakang di dekat jendela. dengan JaeJoong yang duduk di samping jendela persis dan Yunhp di samping kanannya. JaeJoong menatap ke arah jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan malam dengan rintik gerimis membasahi kota. Dia diam, sementara tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan Yunho.

Yunho menyentuh kepala JaeJoong dan menuntunnya untuk bersandar ke pundaknya.

JaeJoong lagi-lagi tersentak pada sikap Yunho yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih menerima keberadaannya dan terlebih bersikap sangat hangat padanya. Tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa, ada beberapa masalah yang mengganggunya saat ini. Sikap Yunho kali ini benar-benar membuatnya tenang, setidaknya dia bisa melupakan sejenak masalahnya ketika namja gagah itu ada di sampingnya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah. aku akan membangunkanmu kalau sudah sampai "

Yunho mengelus lembut belahan pipi JaeJoong. Ibu jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang basah dan hangat. JaeJoong menangis tanpa suara. Yunho terus saja mengelus pipi mulus tersebut tanpa ada niat untuk bertanya pada JaeJoong. Yunho tahu JaeJoong sedang tidak ingin di tanya apapun.

Perlahan mata bulat itu memejam. kehangatan Yunho dan sentuhan lembutnya benar-benar membuatnya nyaman hingga akhirnya dia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Yunho membangunkan JaeJoong ketika hampir sampai di halte di dekat rumah JaeJoong. mereka berjalan santai hingga sampai di depan gerbang rumah JaeJoong.

"Istirahatlah " Kata Yunho, ketika hendak melangkah pergi, tangan dingin JaeJoong menarik ujung baju yang di pakai Yunho, membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan menatap kembali pada namja cantik itu.

JaeJoong diam , menunduk , tak berkata apapun.

"Hei ... "

Yunho menatap JaeJoong dengan mata musangnya yang sudah kembali terhalang oleh kacamata. Ditelengkupkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua pipi JaeJoong yang merona karena perlakuannya tersebut. manik mata itu saling pandang. Yunho tersenyum lembut

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang menganggumu saat ini. Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita. Tapi aku serius ketika aku berkata bahwa aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, "

Yunho menarik sebelah tangan JaeJoong dan menaruhnya di atas dada sebelah kirinya

"Disini rasanya sakit "

Owh God

Demi apapun di dunia ini dan di langit sana.

Wajah JaeJoong saat ini benar-benar memerah , jantungnya yang memompa begitu cepat seakan mengalirkan darah lebih cepat ke kepalanya dan membuat pipi pucat itu benar-benar merona saat ini.

"aku lebih suka kau yang cerewet dan suka bicara apapun sesukamu. Aku harap setelah ini, kau bisa kembali seperti Kim JaeJoong yang aku kenal. Sekarang masuklah kerumah, ini sudah malam, istirahatlah. besok kita harus kembali ke sekolah "

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada JaeJoong dan tangan di pipi JaeJoong. sementara JaeJoong hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah Yunho.

"Oiya, satu lagi. rubah dandananmu. aku lebih suka melihat kim JaeJoong yang pertama kali ku kenal "

Lanjut Yunho , setelah mendapat anggukan lagi dari JaeJoong, Yunhopun melangkah pergi. meninggalkan JaeJoong yang masih saja terbengong-bengong disana. setelah agak jauh, Yunho mendengar suara JaeJoong yang menjerit senang

"Aigo " Yunho menepuk dahinya sendiri.

.

Pukul 10 malam

Yunho baru saja tiba di rumah besarnya. Dengan baju seragamnya tentu saja, tak ingin kecurigaan muncul hanya karena dia memakai pakaian santai yang di pakainya untuk ke taman bermain.

Pasrah memasuki rumahnya. Ruang tengah masih menyala, artinya bumonimnya pasti sedang menunggunya.

Dia mematikan ponselnya atas paksaan JaeJoong dan tidak sempat mengabari ke rumah.

"Dari mana saja, Jung Yunho ? " tanya sang Appa

"Ano , aku dari perpustakaan pusat kota, aboeji " jawab Yunho sedikit gugup. Baru kali ini dia melanggar jam malam dan terlebih berbohong pada bumonimnya.

"Perpustakaan pusat ? " ulang appa Jung, Yunho menganggung kaku

"Lalu kenapa sampai membolos sekolah ? "

Keringat dingin tampak mengucur di pelipis Yunho, dia meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Sungguh selama hampir 18 tahun hidupnya dia baru dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Keluar dari jalurnya. Didikan keras appa Jung benar-benar membuatnya menjadi anak yang patuh dan selalu disiplin.

"Ah .. jeongmal mianhamnida aboeji. Ta-tadi aku , sungguh aku ingin sekali ke perpustakaan pusat. A-ada beberapa pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti, aku sudah mencari referensi di perpustakaan sekolah,na-namun masih belum cukup. Ja-jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan pusat. Mianhamnida Aboeji "

Yunho membungkuk dalam-dalam, dia sungguh merasa bersalah sekarang karena telah membohongi bumonimnya tersebut

"Sudahlah, yeobo. Yunho sepertinya lelah. Sebaiknya biarkan dia istirahat. Tidak apa-apa kan sesekali membolos sekolah. Lagipula Yunho pergi untuk mencari ilmu juga demi masa depannya " Umma Jung menahan suaminya yang masih ingin memarahi anak tunggal keluarga Jung tersebut. Membuat Yunho semakin merasa bersalah

"Arraso. Naiklah ke kamarmu. Istirahatlah, besok kau masih harus sekolah " kata appa Jung

"Nee aboeji "

Tanpa berkata lagi, Yunho langsung menaiki tangga dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana karena takut ummanya mampu melihat kebohongan yang dia lontarkan.

.

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

Pagi itu Seoul Senior High School di kagetkan dengan datangnya seorang namja cantik dengan tas gitar listirik yang bertengger kokoh di belakang bahu kanannya. Bibir Cherry merahnya selalu mengembang, membuat orang yang melihatnya dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya jadi terpesona sendiri.

Beberapa siswa baik yeoja maupun namja bahkan mengekor padanya sejak namja cantik itu memasuki gerbang sekolah. Hey ... mereka bahkan tidak pernah melihat namja cantik itu di sekolah. pikiran mereka menerka-nerka sendiri, siapakah namja tersebut, apakah dia adalah siswa baru di sekolahnya. tapi tanggung sekali kalau pindah di waktu tanggung seperti ini.

Doe itu berbinar ketika melihat sosok namja berwajah kecil yang tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah bersama teman-temannya. dia sedikit berlari untuk mengejar sang namja pujaan hatinya. dia langsung berdiri di hadapan namja tersebut membuat sang namja dengan nametag Jung Yunho itu berhenti, teman-teman yang berjalan dengannya juga ikut berhenti. Heran, ani .. lebih tepatnya penasaran pada namja cantik yang menghentikan langkah mantan wakil ketua OSIS mereka tersebut

"Yunnie, annyeong "

JaeJoong memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Yunho. Semua mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut sontak terbelalak.

"Aku kekelas dulu ya, sampai jumpa saat makan siang nanti, bye Bear "

Lalu namja itupun berlari kekelasnya.

Sementara itu

sepeninggalan sang namja cantik. Yunho tersenyum, puas karena ucapannya semalam pada namja rocker itu di turuti.

Siwon menyikut lengan Yunho

"Ya, kau mengenalnya ? Siapa dia ? kenapa dia bisa seenaknya begitu menciummu, dan dia memangilmu bear. Setahuku hanya seorang Kim JaeJoong si rocker gadungan itu saja yang berani berlaku seperti itu dan kau sama sekali tidak protes. Hey ... jangan-jangan dia ... "

Siwon menatap Yunho yang tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Sebuah anggukan kecil di hadiahkan pada Siwon karena dugaan Siwon sepertinya tepat sasaran. Yunho tahu siapa yang ingin di sebutkan Siwon

"MWO ? Bagaimana mungkin ? Itu ... na-namja itu Ki-Kim JaeJoong ? Bagaimana dia bisa jadi secantik itu Yunho-ah ... "

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli pada pertanyaan Siwon dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mengejarnya sambil terus bertanya-tanya.

.

Dikelas JaeJoong

Namja cantik itu melemparkan tasnya begitu saja di atas mejanya. memandang kesal pada kedua sahabatnya yang tengah asik bercumbu tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu.

"YA ... PARK YOOCHUN - SHIM CHANGMIN " JaeJoong berteriak. dia ingin duduk di bangkunya yang berada di dekat jendela. tapi posisi Yoochun yang sedang memangku Changmin membuatnya jadi kesulitan untuk lewat.

JaeJoong bertolak pinggang, sementara kedua namja yang dipanggilnya langsung melepaskan panggutan bibirnya karena merasa terganggu. Mereka melihat JaeJoong dengan tatapan heran dan kesal

"Ya .. Siapa kau, mengganggu saja " Protes Changmin

Eoh ?

"Siapa kau ? Kenapa kau seenaknya saja menaruh tasmu , itu bangku JaeJoong Hyung "

Eoh ?

JaeJoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Ada apa dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Apakah karena terlalu banyak bermesraan dan menganggap dunia adalah milik mereka berdua saja, jadi mereka melupakan bahwa ada orang lain yang menghuni dunia ini.

Tapi ...

Ah ... JaeJoong ingat karena dia sudah merubah penampilannya sekarang.

"Kalian tidak mengenaliku, eoh ? " tanya JaeJoong sinis

Dia menarik Changmin hingga berdiri dari pangkuan Yoochun dan seenaknya melangkahi kaki Yoochun dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"YA ... Kau ini siapa ? Pergi dari sana ! "

"YA ! Jidat lebar, kenapa aku harus pergi dari bangkuku sendiri " Balas JaeJoong

"YA ! Itu bangku Jae Hyung .. jangan - eoh ? " Changmin mendekat kearah JaeJoong diamati baik-baik namja cantik pemilik doe eyes itu. Changmin tak mungkin melupakan mata bulat dan bibir cherry milik hyungnya itu.

"JaeJoong hyung ? Kau JaeJoong hyung ? "

"Mwo ? " Yoochun ikut-ikutan mengamati dan langsung terbelalak lebar.

Tak ada eyeliner tebal yang selalu terlukis indah-tebal mengelilingi mata bulatnya.

Tak ada rambut jabrig yang selalu di tata tegak menjulang di atas kepalanya.

Tak ada gelang hitam dengan gambar tengkorak di lengan kanannya.

Tak ada tindikan yang biasa di kenakan di hidungnya dan rentetan tindikan di kuping kanannya pun sudah tidak ada. hanya menyisakan lubang bekas-bekasnya saja.

"OMMO ... Hyung ? apa yang terjadi? apa kau sakit ? kau demam ? " Yoochun segera meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di kening JaeJoong yang langsung di tepis oleh namja cantik tersebut.

"ANI .. " bantah JaeJoong kesal dengan reaksi kedua temannya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berubah jadi cantik begini Hyung .. ? "

"YA .. Aku ini namja ! Aku tampan bukan cantik " jerit JaeJoong

Dia mengacak-acak rambut hitam halusnya yang kini dibiarkan tergerai tanpa gel rambut sama sekali

"Kalian menyebalkan sekali. Shim Changmin, aku pinjam PR fisikamu. palli " ujar JaeJoong frustasi, dia baru ingat alasan dia cepat datang ke sekolah hari ini adalah untuk mencontek pekerjaan rumah dari Changmin, semalam karena terlalu senang dia bahkan lupa jika ada PR untuk pelajarannya hari ini.

"MWO ? kau meminjam PR ku , Hyung "

"NE ... "

Jawab JaeJoong tak sabaran.

"Yoochunnie, sepertinya kita harus memeriksakan Jae hyung kerumah sakit " ujar Changmin dramatis pada kekasihnya yang langsung mengangguk setuju.

"YA ... kalian apa-apaan sih ? "

"Hyung, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu ? "

"Ish ... nanti aku ceritakan, sekarang pinjami aku PR mu dulu. cepatlah ... bel masuk hampir berbunyi "

Changmin mengambil tas yang diletakkan di bangku di depan Yoochun dan mengeluarkan buku fisika yang langsung di sambar oleh JaeJoong untuk di salin ke bukunya sendiri.

Sementara Changmin dan Yoochun masih pada posisinya masing-masing , mengamati dengan detail namja cantik tersebut, hingga kegiatan mereka harus terhenti karena bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

.

.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi.

JaeJoong langsung melesat keluar dari kelasnya dengan membawa tumpukan bekal makanannya. Meninggalkan Yoochun dan Changmin yang kesal karena belum mendapat penjelasan apapun. Sepertinya mereka harus menunggu sampai pulang sekolah nanti.

"Yunnie ... "

Suara lembut itu terdengar dari depan pintu kelas Yunho. semua teman sekelas Yunho sudah tahu pemilik suara tesebut. sudah tidak asing lagi. Tapi mereka terkejut karena tak menemukan seorang rocker, yang sekarang sedang berdiri di samping bangku Yunho adalah seorang namja cantik dengan senyum menawannya.

"Kajja Yunnie, kita makan siang "

JaeJoong menunggu Yunho membereskan bukunya.

"Ya ! Kau siapa ? Seenaknya saja mengajak Yunho hyung makan siang "

JaeJoong mendengus kesal. Si pantat bebek bersuara dolphin itu selalu saja protes bahkan ketika JaeJoong sudah merubah penampilannya. JaeJoong jadi beranggapan bahwa Junsu menyukai Yunho

Andwe !

Yunho itu hanya miliknya seorang.

"Gwenchana, Junsu~ah " Ujar Yunho pada Junsu. Yunho berdiri dari bangkunya setelah semua barang rapih tersimpan di laci mejanya.

"Kajja "

"Nee " Seperti biasa, dengan sebelah tangan yang menganggur, JaeJoong memeluk lengan Yunho. Wajahnya berbinar-binar senang sekarang. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain, masih saja bingung.

"Siapa namja cantik itu? aku tidak pernah melihatnya "

"Kemana si rocker itu ? "

"Hey , apa dia namjachingu baru Yunho ? "

"Namja itu siapa Junsu~ah "

Pertanyaan langsung memberondong Junsu begitu kedua orang itu pergi dari kelas.

"Molla ~ "

Dan itulah jawaban sejujurnya dari seorang Kim Junsu. Sejujurnya dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu memang tidak pernah cerita mengenai namja tersebut, karena setahu Junsu, namja di hidup seorang Jung Yunho hanyalah Kim JaeJoong seorang, namja rocker yang selalu mengganggunya.

Halaman belakang sekolah.

Yunho dan JaeJoong duduk berhadapan dengan beberapa kotak bekal di hadapan mereka.

"Kau memasak banyak hari ini ? "

"Hum, ini adalah rasa terima kasihku, karena kemarin kau sudah menemaniku "

Yunho mengangguk, dia sampai meneguk air liurnya sendiri melihat makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Lauk kesukaannya semua. Dan tak lama mereka sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Kenyangnya ... gomawo "

Yunho meneguk Jus apel dari botolnya , lalu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut lembut JaeJoong.

Owh ... jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana reaksi JaeJoong , sepertinya sekarang Yunho senang sekali membuat wajah JaeJoong ber-blushing-ria karena tingkahnya.

"Aku senang kau menurutiku, aku lebih suka kau berdandan seperti ini "

Jarang sekali Yunho mengungkapkan isi hatinya seperti itu, JaeJoong tentu saja sangat senang.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan menuruti semua ucapan Yunnie " kata JaeJoong tanpa pikir panjang.

Yunho tersenyum. ditariknya JaeJoong untuk duduk di antara kedua pahanya, sementara Yunho memeluknya dari belakang.

Owh Baiklah

Hari ini bukan hanya JaeJoong saja yang berubah menjadi tak di kenali oleh orang lain

Hari ini pun Yunho bahkan bersikap sangat baik hingga JaeJoong tak mengenali namja itu. sekarang saja namja tampan berkacamata itu tengah memeluknya, hal yang sama sekali tidak terpikir oleh JaeJoong akan di lakukan oleh Yunho

Ya Tuhan

JaeJoong sampai lupa bernafas. dan dia merutuki jantungnya sendiri karena berdetak sangat kencang. Dia takut Yunho yang ada di belakangnya malah mendengar suara detaknya.

"Yunho~ah "

"Hm ... "

"Ani ... "

Mereka terdiam, JaeJoong masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Sementara Yunho masih tidak ingin bicara, sejujurnya dia penasaran dengan keadaan JaeJoong kemarin. JaeJoong tak pernah mengajaknya 'keluar' dari 'lingkaran' yang sudah dibuatnya, JaeJoong menghormati hal tersebut. Tapi kemarin JaeJoong mengajaknya membolos. Biasanya jika dia ingin berulah dia tak akan melibatkan siapapun. Lalu sikap JaeJoong yang muram, dengan tatapan yang penuh luka. Ditambah lagi saat itu JaeJoong menangis. Yunho tidak berbohong ketika dia mengatakan bahwa hatinya sakit melihat JaeJoong seperti itu. Mungkin Yunho memang belum menyadari perasaannya pada JaeJoong, tapi dia benar-benar sakit saat itu. Saat ini, sebenarnya Yunho ingin JaeJoong menceritakan masalahnya, seperti biasa. Tapi rasanya namja itu tak mau bercerita, membuatnya bertambah khawatir

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

akhirnya Yunho yang memutuskan untuk bertanya, karena JaeJoong tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan bercerita

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja jika ada kau disampingku "

JaeJoong tahu pasti perilakunya kemarin benar-benar menganggu Yunho. disandarkan punggungnya ke dada Yunho dan kepalanya di letakkan di bahu kiri Yunho. Sementara Yunho menyurukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher JaeJoong, menyesap aroma lavender yang menyeruak dari sana.

JaeJoong benar-benar sangat bahagia. Dia tak ingin bertanya pada Yunho tentang sikapnya tersebut, atau tentang  
apa arti dirinya bagi Yunho. ini saja sudah benar-benar membuatnya merasakan euforia, dia tak ingin merusaknya dengan pertanyaan konyol yang nantinya malah akan merusak suasana.

Yang mampu merusak suasanya mereka adalah suara bel masuk sekolah

Shit ...

JaeJoong mengumpat dalam hati

Padahal jarang-jarang dia mendapat perlakuan selembut itu dari Yunho dan bel masuk itu malah menganggunya. si Mr. Disiplin itu pasti tidak mau membolos hanya demi memeluk namja cantik itu. Dan lagi JaeJoong juga tidak berani menyuruhnya membolos, dia cukup tahu diri karena kemarin dia sudah menyeret Yunho sampai bolos sekolah.

JaeJoong berjalan riang menuju ruang kelasnya. Begitu sampai di depan kelas. Sahabatnya a.k.a Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin menghadangnya. Yoochun mengaitkan tangannya di lengan kanan JaeJoong dan Changmin di lengan kiri JaeJoong. Mereka berdua dengan tampang sangar menarik JaeJoong menjauhi ruang kelas.

"YA ... YA ... YA ... kalian mau membawaku kemana ? ini sudah waktunya masuk kelas. YA ... Park Yoochun ... Shim Changmin. Mau kemana ? Yunho tidak akan suka jika aku membolos .. YA ... "

Teriakan memberontak seorang Kim JaeJoong tidak di pedulikan oleh kedua namja tersebut. Mereka seakan tuli dan terus menyeret JaeJoong hingga sampai di atap sekolah.

"Ck ... Ada apa dengan kalian ? kenapa kalian membawaku kesini ? " Gerutu JaeJoong kesal.

Yoochun dan Changmin tidak menjawab, malah memberikan tatapan mematikan pada namja cantik itu, hingga membuat JaeJoong bergidig ngeri dan perlahan memundurkan langkahnya, sementara kedua sahabatnya terus mendekat hingga mereka berhenti karena JaeJoong sudah terpojok di jaring baja yang terjalin kokoh mengitari atap sekolah.

"Katakan pada kami " Kata Yoochun dengan suara huskynya.

"Apa ?" tanya JaeJoong

"Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu , hyung " tambah Changmin

"Apa ? " JaeJoong mengulang lagi pertanyaannya membuat Changmin dan Yoochun kesal

"Pertama. Kemarin kau tiba-tiba tidak masuk sekolah tanpa sebab. Kami sangat khawatir jangan-jangan si maniak gila itu mencelakaimu. Dan ternyata Jung Yunho yang kau puja -entah karena alasan apa hingga kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya- itu juga tidak masuk sekolah, dan menurut sepupuku Kim Junsu yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya Yunho juga tidak masuk tanpa sebab. Dia menghubungi ponsel Yunho dan tidak aktif, kami juga menghubungimu tapi ponselmu juga tidak aktif. Pulang sekolah kami kerumahmu, dan pembantumu bilang kau belum pulang dari sekolah, Aigo ... jadi kusimpulkan bahwa kau dari rumah mengenakan pakaian sekolah dan berpamitan ke sekolah tapi tidak ke sekolah. Sangat mencurigakan, Kau dan Yunho, kenapa bisa kompak tidak masuk sekolah, Hm ... "

Yoochun bicara panjang lebar, membeberkan situasi kemarin ketika JaeJoong tidak masuk sekolah

"Dan hari ini kau datang dengan penampilanmu yang -Oh Demi Tuhan dan makanan enak di seluruh dunia, jika aku belum memiliki Yoochunnie maka aku akan menjadikamu kekasihku dan menindih tubuhmu di bawahku - ... "

_**Bletak**_

_**Bletak**_

Great ... Changmin mendapat dua jitakan sekaligus karena ucapannya tersebut.

"Ish ... "

Changmin mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut

"Kau mengubah penampilanmu setelah kemarin aku yakin kau pergi dengan Yunho-mu itu. Lalu tadi waktu jam istirahat aku dan Yoochunnie- kami memergoki kalian di taman belakang tempat biasa kalian menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk bercinta ... "

_**Bletak**_

satu lagi jitakan di dapatkan dari JaeJoong. Hey ... mereka tidak bercinta disana, paling tidak bukan 'bercinta' yang dimaksudkan oleh si pecinta makanan tersebut.

"YA Hyung, sakit. Kau mau menjadikanku bodoh, eoh ? " Protes Changmin

"YA ... siapa suruh kau berkata seenaknya begitu, lagipula kapan aku dan Yunnie bercinta. otakmu mesum sekali ... "

"Mwo ? Mesum kau bilang, memangnya tadi siapa yang bermesraan di bawah pohon rindang dengan semilir angin yang sejuk, membuat rating dan dedaunan menari-nari dan menimbulkan suara harmoni alam yang menjadi pengiring kalian saling menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain "

Owh baiklah

JaeJoong dan Yoochun terpana dengan mulut terbuka alias melongo dengan indahnya karena takjub-muak dengan kata-kata Changmin yang sok puitis tersebut.

"Ish , Kau menyeramkan Changmin~ah " sergah JaeJoong

"BabyMin , ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau mendadak jadi pujangga seperti itu ? " Tambah Yoochun

Changmin mengacak-acak rambutnya. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kata-katanya ? memang itu tadi yang di lihatnya ketika mereka memergoki-dengan sengaja , JaeJoong dan Yunho di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ish ... sudahlah tidak penting. Pokoknya sekarang jelaskan pada kami " Kata Changmin

"Nee, sekarang jelaskan pada kami. Jangan biarkan kami sia-sia membolos dan tidak mendapat penjelasan apapun darimu, hyung " kata Yoochun

JaeJoong berdecak kesal.

Sahabat-sahabatnya itu memang tidak sabaran sekali.

Aigo

"Jadi sekarang kalian berpacaran ? " Tanya Yoochun setelah JaeJoong selesai bercerita

"Molla ~~~ "

"Aigo ... "

**~ Te Be Ce ~**

Otthe ?

CK ... karena rencana cuma mau OneShoot dan malah jadi kepanjangan, jadinya bingung sendiri mau menggal dimana ceritanya. kependekan atau kepanjangan, mohon di maklumi yaaa ^^Kayaknya nih FF paling cepat yang bisa aku selesaikan. Hohohoho ...

Saran dan kritik yang membangun, mohon di tuliskan

Gomawo

*bow

Mianhae belum bisa balas reviewnya satu-persatu.

gomawo buat review untuk chap 1 nya


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : My Beautiful Rocker**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

**Other Cast : Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General | PG13**

**Genre : School life, Romance**

**Author : Zee**

**Desclaimer : I have only the story.**

~CHAP 3 ~

Beberapa hari ini dilewati dengan keriangan.

Walau Yunho merasa masih ada yang disembunyikan dari JaeJoong.

sejak memutuskan untuk lebih memperhatikan JaeJoong dan bersikap baik padanya - tidak mengacuhkannya lagi. Yunho menyadari bahwa JaeJoong tidak sepenuhnya menceritakan kehidupannya pada Yunho. Ada sisi kelam yang bahkan tidak bisa Yunho masuki, dan dia tidak tahu apa itu. Dia hanya berharap, kehadirannya mampu menyembuhkan luka JaeJoong.

Dan semakin hari nama Kim JaeJoong yang di kenal sebagai seorang pembuat onar dengan dandanan nyentrik ala rocker berubah image begitu saja. dia masih terkenal tapi kali ini karena ketampanan yang berbalut kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya, sekarang banyak siswa baik namja maupun yeoja yang terang-terangan mendekati JaeJoong.

Seperti saat ini

JaeJoong yang kalah cepat dengan para penggemar dadakannya itu sekarang terjebak di antara kerumunan namja-yeoja yang ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Yoochun dan Changmin dengan teganya meninggalkan si cantik itu sendirian karena keadaan terdesak - perut changmin yang kelaparan dan harus segera di isi- alhasil, JaeJoong kelimpungan sendiri menghadapi orang-orang yang mengerubuinya. Padahal dia ingin cepat-cepat datang ke tempat Yunnie-nya dan makan siang bersamanya.

Menyedihkan.

"**EHEM ... **"

Namja bersuara baritone yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinan dan juara umum disekolahnya tersebut membuat gerombolan yang mengerumuni JaeJoong terdiam dan memberi jalan padanya untuk mendekati JaeJoong. Tatapan matanya menusuk membuat orang-orang tersebut merinding dan tak berani mencegah namja tersebut

"Yunnie " pekik JaeJoong senang.

"Kajja , makan siang " ajaknya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tak suka dari namja-yeoja di sekelilingnya.

"Nee " JaeJoong langsung mengangguk semangat, mengamit kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Yunho ke tempat favorit mereka berdua.

.

.

"Ugh ... mereka menyeramkan " Keluh JaeJoong di sela makan siangnya

"kau saja yang terlalu lemah. biasanya kau akan bersikap acuh pada orang lain " kata Yunho

"huh ? tapi mereka mengeroyokku, kau tahu. Para yeoja itu seenaknya saja menyentuhku dan menarik-narik tanganku. Dan tadi bahkan ada namja yang mencium pipiku. Eugh ... benar-benar menjijikan "

Gerutuan-demi gerutuan terus saja terdengar memeriahkan acara makan siang mereka tersebut.

Yunho hanya sesekali menanggapinya tanpa ada maksud untuk menyela ucapan JaeJoong

dalam hati dia berpikir apakah perkataannya yang menginginkan JaeJoong kembali berubah itu salah.

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

Hidup JaeJoong semakin berbunga. Walau hubungan keduanya tidak pernah mengikat diri menjadi sepasang kekasih dikarenakan Yunho yang masih terkesan cuek dengan pernyataan cinta yang selalu di lontarkan oleh JaeJoong. Walau Yunho masih suka tidak menanggapi tingkah JaeJoong yang suka mencari perhatian, paling tidak Yunho sudah bersikap semakin baik dan mulai mau bicara banyak pada JaeJoong, meskipun itu masih sebatas menanggapi perkataan JaeJoong saja, dan ketika mendiskusikan pelajaran yang tidak di mengerti oleh JaeJoong.

Menjelang ujian tengah semester di semester akhir pada tingkah akhir sekolah menengahnya, Yunho pun dengan senang hati-dipaksa menjadi tutor belajar JaeJoong. Sebenarnya JaeJoong sudah cukup-sangat pintar, tapi dia menggunakan alasan belajar dan tidak mengerti materi ini itu tentu saja agar dia bisa berlama-lama bersama Yunho. Hingga akhirnya JaeJoong masuk ke 5 besar juara umum sekolah untuk ujian tengah semester mereka. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin di curigai oleh Yunho, jika nilainya tidak meningkat padahal Yunho sudah menjadi tutor pribadinya tanpa bayaran. Dan Yunho tentu saja masih menduduki urutan pertama pada rentetan nama juara umum tersebut, walau nilainya menurun dari nilai sebelumnya.

Dan sebagai hadiah karena JaeJoong sudah bisa menanjak pada urutan lima besar. Yunho berjanji menemani JaeJoong berlibur. Dan JaeJoong memilih untuk datang ke pantai yang agak jauh dari pusat kota.

Hey jangan lupakan Yoochun , Changmin dan juga Junsu yang ikut liburan mereka. Padahal JaeJoong ingin sekali jalan berdua dengan Yunho, tapi seorang Shim Changmin yang usilnya luar biasa malah memaksa untuk ikut, jika Changmin ikut maka tentu saja kekasihnya Park Yoochun harus ikut. dan karena Junsu hingga lulus sekolah nanti harus tinggal di rumah Yoochun karena alasan keluarga, akhirnya Yoochun mengajak serta Junsu dalam liburan mereka kali ini.

Mereka berlima patungan untuk menyewa sebuah cotage kecil di dekat pantai. Karena tidak ada hari libur setelah ujian. Hari sabtu pagi mereka berangkat dan sampai siang harinya. dan mereka akan kembali minggu sorenya karena minggu malamnya , JaeJoong dan band rocknya harus manggung di Mirotic bar & cafe.

Malam hari

Setelah asik bermain , Yoochun , Changmin, Junsu dan Yunho sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sementara JaeJoong tidak dapat tidur sama sekali. JaeJoong meninggalkan kamar dan pergi berjalan sendirian ke pantai yang sudah sepi.

Dia duduk di bibir pantai, kakinya menekuk, melindungi tubuhnya dari angin malam yang dingin, sementara ujung jari kakinya di biarkan terkena deburan ombak kecil yang sampai ke pantai. Dia menghela nafasnya berat.

Tatapannya lurus ke laut yang membiaskan cahaya orange dari rembulan penuh di malam itu. JaeJoong memeluk kakinya sendiri. Lalu kembali menghela nafasnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit malam, memandangi bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip. Diperhatikan satu-persatu bintang tersebut, seakan ingin mencari sesuatu disana

"Eomma ... "

Kristal bening itu lolos dari kedua mata bulatnya yang jernih.

Suara seseorang yang bergerak dan duduk di sebelahnya membuat JaeJoong buru-buru menghapus air mata yang mengaliri pipi porselennya. Manik matanya sedikit memicing ke samping, melirik orang yang ternyata adalah Yunho

"Ka-kau belum tidur ? " tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Yunho tak menjawab, malah memeluk JaeJoong dari samping, lalu mencurukkan wajahnya di leher JaeJoong, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana. Sejak kejadian di halaman belakang tersebut, entah kenapa wangi tubuh JaeJoong seakan menjadi candu untuknya. Posisi itu mampu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

"Yun-Yunho~ah " JaeJoong masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Yunho yang seperti itu, selama ini dia selalu terbiasa dengan Yunho yang cuek dan tidak peduli padanya

"Hm ? "

Lagi-lagi JaeJoong tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Entah mengapa jika sudah diperlakukan lembut seperti itu oleh Yunho, JaeJoong bahkan tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya, lidahnya seakan kelu.

Yunho kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kau yang seperti ini, bukan seperti JaeJoong yang kukenal " Kata Yunho. JaeJoong menoleh, posisi mereka sungguh dekat, hingga manik hitam itu mampu menangkap bayangan dirinya sendiri pada iris mata musang Yunho, membuat semburat merah menodai pipi putihnya.

Yunho melepas pelukannya, dan tangannya kembali membelai pipi JaeJoong. Satu lagi kegiatan yang entah kapan jadi di sukai Yunho - membelai pipi JaeJoong. Yunho melihat sisa air mata di sana

"JaeJoong yang ku kenal itu sangat kuat. Dia tidak akan mudah menangis "

Mata itu saling memandang, memancarkan sesuatu yang hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu arti dari setiap tatapan dan kedipan yang diberikan oleh masing-masing dari mereka. Yunho memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya pada JaeJoong

Sejak JaeJoong -mencuri- menciumnya kala itu, walau singkat entah mengapa Yunho mampu menyesapi rasa manis dari bibir Charry milik JaeJoong. Dan sekarang situasinya benar-benar mendukung seorang Jung untuk kembali menikmati manis tersebut, bibir JaeJoong seakan memanggil-manggil bibir hati miliknya untuk mendekat dan mencicipi rasanya.

Dan ketika bibir tebal itu akhirnya menempel sempuna pada bibir merah JaeJoong, pemiliknya malah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, takjub, dan kaget pada sikap Yunho yang dia tidak tahu sejak kapan menjadi seberani ini.

Hey

Bukankah selama ini JaeJoong yang selalu agresif, memeluknya, mengecupnya, dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Jelas saja sekarang JaeJoong bingung dan kaget karena bukan dia yang agresif, tapi Yunho dulu lah yang menciumnya.

Bibir hati milik Yunho bergerak perlahan, ketika Yunho mulai mengulum bibir bawah JaeJoong, barulah mata bulat itu terpejam. Menikmati rasa yang diberikan oleh namja rupawan di sampingnya.

Hanya ciuman biasa, lumatan-lumatan kecil namun mampu menimbulkan berjuta efek pada keduanya. Inilah kali pertama mereka berciuman dengan saling mengecup bibir pasangannya, walau hanya dengan kuluman kecil tanpa gairah untuk melakukan lebih dari itu. Yunho melepas ciumannya terlebih dahulu, disatukan dahinya dengan dahi JaeJoong, hingga hidung mancung keduanya juga bertemu.

"Kau yang seperti ini, bukan seperti Yunho yang ku kenal " balas JaeJoong, Yunho terkekeh. lalu kembali memeluk namja itu dan mencurukkan wajahnya di leher JaeJoong. Senyumnya kembali mengembang ketika lengannya yang berada di depan dada kiri Jaejoong merasakan debaran keras dari jantung namja cantik itu.

"Ayo kembali kekamar " ajak Yunho

"Ani, kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini "

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban JaeJoong

"Ani, aku sulit tidur jika tidak dikamarku sendiri. Dan tadi aroma tubuhmu membuatku tenang hingga aku bisa langsung tertidur. Tapi tak lama kemudian aroma itu menghilang, aku terbangun dan tidak mendapatkan kau disisiku "

Apakah JaeJoong harus bangga mendengar penuturan Yunho ?

Hell Yeah ...

Tentu saja dia sangat bangga. Bahkan JaeJoong merasa seakan terbang ke langit ke tujuh sekarang karena mendengar pernyataan Yunho tersebut. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan jantungnya yang kembali berdetak kencang , membuat bibir tebal Yunho terpaksa menahan kekehannya, karena lagi-lagi merasakan detak jantung namja cantik itu begitu memburu

Aigo ...

"Hmm... tapi aku masih ingin disini " kata JaeJoong setelah berhasil mengatasi euforia yang menyebabkan dirinya gugup mendadak tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur disini saja, aku sudah sangat mengantuk "

"Eh ? "

Yunho mendorong tubuhnya dan tubuh JaeJoong hingga keduanya tidur di atas hamparan pasir putih yang bersih. Yunho menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal untuk JaeJoong, sementara tangan kanannya melingkar di atas perut JaeJoong.

Belum hilang kaget JaeJoong dan debaran jantung yang luar biasa berpacu dengan cepat. JaeJoong sudah merasakan hembusan nafas halus dan teratur di sekitar lehernya. Lelaki yang sudah berhasil membuatnya gelagapan setengah mati dengan cepatnya sudah meninggalkannya tidur.

Sementara JaeJoong

Owh ... jangan ditanya.

Namja itu bahkan baru bisa memejamkan matanya ketika ada cahaya tipis jingga yang seakan muncul dari dalam lautan ke permukaan. Tanda bahwa tak lama lagi matahari akan terbit. Si agresif benar-benar di buat tidak berkutik oleh kutu buku yang selalu menampakkan wajah stoic-nya itu.

Pagi harinya. ketika JaeJoong baru bisa tidur selama kurang dari 3 jam. Katiga namja yang kehilangan mereka, menemukan mereka tengah tertidur sambil berpelukan di pinggir pantai. Dan tentu saja ketiganya err ... Yoochun dan Changmin minus Junsu, mengabadikan moment tersebut dengan memotret Yunho-JaeJoong dengan kamera yang mereka bawa. Tak lupa hal itu juga di jadikan oleh Changmin dan Yoochun untuk menggoda Yunho dan JaeJoong. Sementara Junsu tak mau ambil pusing. Dia hanya sesekali memukul Yoochun jika candaannya sudah kelewatan dan berakhir dengan bertengkar dengan Changmin karena Changmin tidak terima namjachingu nya di pukul oleh si dolphino

Liburan singkat yang menyenangkan.

Sore harinya mereka kembali ke Seoul. Dengan paksaan dari Changmin yang ingin melihat penampilan JaeJoong, dia memaksa semuanya untuk mampir ke cafe&bar tempat JaeJoong akan tampil dengan grub rocknya.

Inilah pertama kalinya Yunho datang ketempat seperti itu. Keluar hingga tengah malam, dan pertama kalinya melihat JaeJoong bernyanyi rock-selain disekolah, tampil begitu kerennya dengan dandannya yang sudah kembali ghotic. Walau telinganya sakit ketika mendengar musik yang keras, namun terobati dengan suara JaeJoong yang walaupun menyanyikan lagu rock tapi terdengar begitu merdu.

Aneh

Tapi well ...

itulah yang di rasakan Yunho.

.

.

Pukul 1 malam mereka baru keluar dari sana.

Mereka pulang berpencar. Yoochun , Junsu dan Changmin memilih untuk naik taxi bersama karena arah rumah mereka yang sama dan sudah tidak ada bus lagi selarut itu. Sedangkan JaeJoong dan Yunho memilih untuk berjalan ke halte bus. Bus ke arah rumah mereka sampai 24 jam karena termasuk dalam wilayah ramai dan padat penduduk.

Sebuah Mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depan halte ketika mereka tengah menunggu bus. Membuat namja bermata musang itu melebarkan matanya dan seketika tubuhnya menegang.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya yang mengepal, takut.

Seorang namja setengah baya dengan seragam keluar dari kursi pengemudi mobil tersebut, dia membukakan pintu di bagian penumpang, dan keluarlah seorang namja tengah baya yang tampak berwibawa, membuat tangan Yunho gemetaran.

"Yun, gwencahan ? " tanya JaeJoong yang menyadari perubahan sikap Yunho.

"masuk ke mobil " belum sempat JaeJoong mendengar jawaban Yunho, pria bersetelan jas rapih itu sudah bersuara dengan tegas dengan suaranya yang berat dan terdengar menyeramkan serta mengintimidasi.

Tanpa berkata ataupun menoleh lagi pada JaeJoong, Yunho segera masuk ke dalam mobl tadi. Supirnya menutup pintu penumpang ketika Yunho sudah ada di dalamnya. JaeJoong memandang Yunho yang tengah berada di dalam mobil dengan wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang, lalu pandangannya beralih pada namja yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

_**Plak**_

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai pipi JaeJoong dan membuat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. JaeJoong shock, sungguh dia tidak siap menerima tamparan tersebut. Bingung

"Jangan mendekati Yunho lagi, dasar namja urakan. Jika kau ingin rusak, maka rusaklah sendiri, jangan membawa orang lain dalam kegiatan tak bergunamu" Bentak pria tersebut, pria tersebut meninggalkan JaeJoong dalam keadaan Shock

Mobil itu melesat pergi. JaeJoong bahkan dapat melihat Yunho sama sekali tak menoleh padanya. tidak sekalipun, bahkan tidak ada lirikan khawatir, JaeJoong tahu pasti Yunho menyadari apa yang dilakukan namja itu padanya. Tapi bahkan Yunho sama sekali tak menoleh padanya. Hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit.

** ~My Beautiful Rocker~**

_****_

PLAK

Lagi, suara tamparan kembali dilayangkan oleh pemimpin keluarga Jung. Tangannya sudah menampar dua orang pada malam itu. Mata musang yang diturunkan pada anaknya itu menatap nyalang pada Yunho. Nyonya Jung yang mendengar suara tersebut sontak terbangun dari tidurnya dan berlari ke ruang tengah dimana sang suami dan anaknya tengah berdiri berhadapan.

Mata musang tuan Jung memerah karena marah, nafasnya tak beraturan. Sementara Yunho hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Dia tahu dia salah, dia tahu dia telah mengingkari kepercayaan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi tidak bisa dia pungkiri dia begitu senang beberapa hari ini. Tapi rupanya kesenangan itu tak bisa membuat ketakutannya pada sang ayah berkurang sedikitpun.

"Yeobo? Ada apa ini ? " Tanya Nyonya Jung

"Tanya saja pada anakmu itu " Balas Tuan Jung

"Yunho~ah, waeyo ? "

Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Dia masih dengan posisi nya, menunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Mata kecil Nyonya Jung berpaling menatap suaminya kembali

"Dia, anak yang kau banggakan ini, sudah berani berbohong pada kita. Pergi pelatihan untuk ujian selama dua hari. Nyatanya dia bersenang-senang, menghabiskan waktunya dengan sia-sia. Dan kau tahu dia tadi datang ke sebuah bar, dan dia berteman dengan berandalan "

"Aboeji, JaeJoong bukan berandalan ... "

"Diam ... "

Bentak Tuan Jung.

"Yeobo, tenanglah ... " Tangan tirus Nyonya Jung membelai lembut dada Tuan Jung, mencoba untuk menenangkan suaminya

"Apa benar begitu Yunho ? " Sang umma mencari kebenaran dari anaknya

"Mianhae, eomoni , aku berbohong. Aku memang pergi ke pantai , bersama teman-temanku dan pergi ke bar. tapi sungguh aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang buruk. Lagi pula aku tidak berteman dengan berandalan. Dia teman yang baik, Eomoni, sungguh " Jawab Yunho mencoba meyakinkan sang Umma yang raut wajahnya berubah kecewa mendengar pengakuan anaknya.

"Seminggu lagi aku akan mengirimmu keluar Korea "

"Aboeji ?! "

"Tidak ada bantahan, Jung. Kembali ke kamarmu ... "

"Tapi aboeji, aku sungguh tidak ... '

"Sekali lagi kulihat kau berteman dengan orang-orang urakan itu, aku tidak segan-segan akan menghancurkan masa depan mereka" Ancam Tuan Jung memotong ucapan anaknya yang langsung terlihat pucat. DIa sangat mengenal Appanya itu, jika sudah berkata, appanya tentu saja tidak akan segan-segan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya

"Aboeji ... "

"Yunho, kembalilah ke kamarmu " Ummanya kali ini yang memotong ucapannya dan dengan langkah lesu dia masuk kekamarnya di lantai dua mansion tersebut.

**~My Beautiful Rocker ~**

Keesokkan harinya.

Yunho tak mendapati keberadaan Kim JaeJoong dimanapun disekolah. Dia harus minta maaf pada namja tersebut. Dia bukannya tidak tahu tentang perlakuan appanya pada JaeJoong. Namja cantik itu ditampar oleh appanya tanpa tahu kesalahannya. Dia semakin merasa tidak enak pada namja tersebut karena namja tersebut tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yoochun dan Changmin juga mengatakan tidak tahu perihal ketidak hadiran JaeJoong di sekolah.

Yunho hanya berdoa dalam hati kalau namja itu baik-baik saja.

Dan Appanya benar-benar melakukan hal yang di ucapkannya. Surat kepindahan bahkan sudah diurus oleh sang Appa. Pasport dan lain-lain mengenai kepindahan Yunho sudah di persiapkan.

Yunho hanya mendesah pelan

Kecewa dengan keadaannya.

Kecewa dengan dirinya yang tidak mampu melawan sedikitpun.

Yunho baru bertemu dengan JaeJoong ketika hari terakhirnya berada di sekolah. Namja cantik itu terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Sepulang sekolah Yunho meminta JaeJoong untuk datang ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk bicara

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-teman dan gurunya, Yunho beranjak menuju tempatnya bertemu JaeJoong. Disana JaeJoong sudah terlebih dahulu datang, berdiri menyandar pada pohon rindang yang dibawahnya biasa dijadikan tempat mereka makan siang bersama.

"Jae ... " Panggil Yunho

JaeJoong tersenyum getir membalas sapaan Yunho. Yunho melihat keanehan pada diri JaeJoong, poninya yang biasa tertata rapih sengaja di sampirkan agak kekanan menutupi pelipis matanya, dan memar di atas tulang pipi kananya jelas sekali terlihat, warna ungu kebiruan sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

Owh Tuhan

Apakah ini perbuatan appanya ?

Yunho terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Ya Tuhan ... Appanya benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada JaeJoong.

"Kau kenapa ? "

Yunho menyibakkan poni JaeJoong keatas, dan melihat luka robekan dengan darah kering di atas pelipis mata kanannya. Hatinya langsung berdenyut sakit.

"Gwenchana " Jawab JaeJoong, lalu menepis tangan Yunho dan mengembalikan poninya ketatanan semula.

Yunho mengelus lebam di pipi kanan JaeJoong dengan lembut, takut sekali sentuhannya itu malah menyakiti JaeJoong. Yunho menantap lembut kedua bola mata JaeJoong yang merefleksikan wajahnya.

"Mianhae ... "

Yunho menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening JaeJoong

"Aniyo, gwenchana. ini sama sekali bukan salah Yunnie, ini ... "

Sentuhan lembut dari bibir tebal itu berhasil membungkam mulut JaeJoong hingga dia tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga JaeJoong membalas pangutan bibir Yunho.

Berjuta rasa dalam ciuman tersebut

Menyalurkan kesedihan yang mereka rasakan.

Menyalurkan penyesalan yang menyesakkan dada.

"Yunnie~ah, ayo kita pergi. Aku ingin hidup bebas, berdua denganmu " ungkap JaeJoong setelah mereka melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka. Yunho menarik wajahnya agak jauh dari JaeJoong lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak seharusnya kita begini. Ini adalah suatu kesalahan. Kau dan aku. Ini bukan hal yang benar "

Sakit

Hati JaeJoong benar-benar sakit mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir orang yang baru saja menyalurkan kehangatan lewat ciuman lembutnya itu. Bukankah ciuman itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Yunho juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan JaeJoong. Tapi kenapa namja itu malah berkata yang menyakiti hatinya.

JaeJoong menggeleng pelan

"Aniya, Yunnie~ah. Apakah appamu marah? Yunnie~ah, ayo pergi. aku akan menunjukkan dunia yang seharusnya. Dunia yang tidak penuh dengan kekangan dari siapapun. Kita bisa bahagian bersama. Ayo pergi Yunnie~ah, bawa aku pergi "

Yunho kembali menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum lirih

"Aku akan pergi Jae, tapi tidak denganmu. Aku memiliki duniaku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dunia bebas yang kau sebutkan. Dan sepertinya kau juga tidak bisa masuk ke dalam lingkaranku yang penuh kekangan. Aku punya lingkaran tersendiri yang harus kupatuhi. Mianhae Jae~ah. Kuharap setelah ini kau bisa hidup dengan baik. Jangan bersikap seenaknya saja, kau tidak hanya hidup untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya bebas karena banyak hal yang harus kau patuhi agar kau bisa bertahan hidup dan berhasil. Lupakan semua tentang kita, tentang aku. Aku harap kau bahagia. Aku pergi Jae ... "

Yunho memantapkan jalannya menjauhi namja cantik yang telah berlinangan air mata di belakangnya. Dia harus mantap melangkah dan tidak boleh menoleh ke belakang lagi.

** With a slowed breath, we share one kiss**

** I feel it with my eyes closed in this complicated feeling**

** Oh ... I'll try to show you**

** A free world**

** Why didn't come my way ?**

****

~ F.I.N ~

Nyahahahhahahahhaha*ngakak bareng Changmin

Enggak deng masih TBC *Tarik Bang Changmin

ini part 3 nya ...naaah karena rencana awal mau buat oneshoot dan singkat. jadilah banyak hal yang belum terjawab disana sini,kalau ada yang kurang jelas soal masalah apapun. Mohon di tuliskan yaaa ^^soal masalahnya Jae, mungkin bakalan di buka di chapter2 depan

Gomawo udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak

*bow

*cipok basah

Gomawo buat yang udah review ... mianhae belum bisa bales satu-satu.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya ada beberapa pertanyaan yang aku baca di review temen-temen semua. jadi aku coba jawan dulu ya pertanyaannya ^_^

Q : Kenapa sih banyak Author yang nama Siwon di FF YunJae nya ?

**A : **Molla ~~~ kalau aku pribadi sih, emang suka sama Siwon. dan dia punya aura Same yang kuat. Jadi aku butuh same yang auranya bisa nandingin aura same-nya Yunho. Tapi disini, aku cuma minjem nama siwon oppa aja kok ... *Mianhae Oppa ~~~

**Q : Kok rambutnya Jae disini pendek sih? Kan biasanya Roker rambutnya panjang ?**

**A : **hmmm ... karena Jae masih Sekolah, jadi rambutnya ga boleh panjang deh. dan aku juga ga bisa bayangin Jae rambutnya panjang soalnya. ^^

**Q : Kok bisa sih Changmin di pasangin sama Yoochun ?**

A :Bisa dong. kan aku yang buat ceritanya. Hahahaha. Pada ga bisa ngebayangin ya YooMin couple. hihihii ... aku juga sebenernya ga bisa bayangin. Cuma aku seneng bikin pair buat couple yang acak-acakan, selain YunJae. aku suka masangin Couple sesuka aku. Jadi harap maklum yaa ^^

**.**

**Title : My Beautiful Rocker**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

**Other Cast : Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General | PG13**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Zee**

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

**CHAP 4  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**10 Years Later.**

Namja berambut hitam legam yang di tata kaku dengan poni bagian depan yang agak menjorok ke kanan menutupi hampir seluruh mata kanannya, baru saja tiba di apartemennya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal, tas ransel di punggungnya dan terlebih bahu kanannya yang sedari tadi dibebani dengan satu tas besar berisi gitar listrik yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menemaninya berkarya.

Begitu sampai di apartemen. disofa ruang tengahnya seorang namja jangkung yang wajahnya hanya berubah sedikit sejak 10 tahun lalu tampak sedang mengotak-atik pad nya yang berwarna silver.

"Hyung,kau sudah pulang " Kata suara tenor itu menyambut JaeJoong.

JaeJoong meletakkan tas ransel dan tas gitarnya di salah satu sofa, lalu dia beranjak ke dapur mengambil bir kalengan dan kembali lagi ke ruang tengah. Menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa nyamannya.

"Tumben kau masih ada disini ? Yoochun tidak menunggumu ? " Tanya JaeJoong setelah menelan beberapa teguk minuman di kalengnya. Changmin menggeleng. Dia mengunci padnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Ada tawaran bagus , hyung. Aku sengaja menunggumu untuk membicarakannya. Bayarannya bisa membantumu untuk membuat studiomu sendiri " Kata Changmin

JaeJoong mulai serius. ditegakkan tubuhnya, ditaruh kaleng minuman itu di tas meja, lalu mereka kembali terlibat pembicaraan.

"Apa ? Kau tahukan aku tidak bisa terlibat dengan beberapa kontrak, karena harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirku" Tanya JaeJoong, Changmin mengangguk.

"Oleh karena itu, aku ingin cepat-cepat membicarakannya. Kontrak itu tidak begitu mengikatmu, kecuali pinalti yang harus kau bayar jika kau melanggar kontrak. Namun selebihnya, menurutku ini malah justru menguntungkan. Sangat menguntungkan malah. Jadwal Kerjanya bisa disesuaikan dengan jadwalmu. Dan Hey .. salary nya benar-benar bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk membuat studio yang kau inginkan di apartemen sebelah "

JaeJoong tampak tertarik.

"Masalahnya, aku tidak yakin kau mau melakukannya atau tidak "

"Memangnya apa pekerjaannya ? " Tanya JaeJoong

"Model untuk katalog pakaian pria "

"Mwo ? "

Baiklah. Kenapa JaeJoong terkejut, karena ... Hey , siapa yang mau memakai dirinya yang notabene nya adalah seorang rocker yang baru mau sampai di puncak popularitas namun harus berhenti sejenak karena harus mengurus dan menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliahnya. Parahnya lagi, wajah ... err .. baiklah wajahnya tentu saja mendukung jika semua makeup dan aksesoris ghotic yang menyeramkan itu lepas dari dirinya, siapa yang mau mengontraknya untuk menjadi model pakaian pria jika mereka tahu penampilannya.

"Tema majalah mereka adalah metamorfosis, dan mereka menganggap kau cocok untuk tema tersebut. Seorang rocker yang bisa berubah penampilannya menjadi casual, dandy, bussiness man, dan lain-lain ... mereka bilang, selama ini image mu sangat menyeramkan. Mereka ingin menampakkan sisi lain dari dirimu. Dan pasti produk mereka akan laris. Itulah sebabnya mereka berani membayarmu mahal, hyung "

"Hm "

JaeJoong seperti tengah menimbang. Changmin yang menjabat sebagai manajer JaeJoong selama lebih dari 4 tahun sejak debut hyungnya itu menunggu dengan santai.

"Benar-benar tidak akan mengganggu jadwal kuliahku ? " Tanya JaeJoong, tentu dia tidak ingin kuliahnya terganggu karena setelah lima tahun sejak dia lulus sekolah , dia harus mengumpulkan uang dulu untuk biaya kuliahnya, dan dia tidak ingin pengorbanannya itu sia-sia karena pekerjaan. Sebelum dia harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya, dia masih memiliki banyak waktu luang di sela jadwal kuliahnya, jadi dia bisa melakukan berbagai pekerjaan. Tapi mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang mengambil jurusan Music Modern ini harus berpikir keras ketika ingin mengambil pekerjaan di sela mengerjakan tugas akhirnya.

"Mereka yang menyesuaikan jadwalnya. Lagipula katalog tersebut akan terbit 2 bulan lagi, jadi kau punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan dan gambar untuk iklan "

"Eh ? Iklan juga ? "

Changmin mengangguk. JaeJoong kembali menimbang. Dia tidak pernah membintangi iklan sebelumnya.

"Memang berapa bayarannya ? "

Changmin meraih padnya dan menyalakannya. dia menyentuh-nyentuh benda datar itu sebentar lalu menyerahkannya pada JaeJoong. JaeJoong mengamati deretan angka yang tertera di layar tersebut

"MWO ? "

Dan sontak terperangah dengan jumlah yang tertera di sana.

"Bagaimana ? itu cukup untuk membuat studiomu sendiri bukan ? "

"Ini sih lebih dari cukup "

JaeJoong mengembalikan pad yang biasa Changmin gunakan untuk mengatur jadwal kegiatan JaeJoong tersebut.

"jadi bagaimana ? " Tanya Changmin lagi

JaeJoong kembali berpikir.

"Yah ... kau yang lebh tahu jadwalku, Min. Selama itu tidak mengganggu kuliahku. Aku setuju saja "

"Hm ... baiklah kalau begitu. Besok setelah kau bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingmu, aku akan menjemputmu di kampus. Kita akan taken kontrak dengan perusahaan tersebut "

JaeJoong mengangguk. Changmin beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya

"Kau istirahatlah , Hyung. Chunnie sudah menungguku. Jalja "

"Nee ... "

**~My Beautiful Rokcer~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Seperti janjinya. Changmin menjemput JaeJoong di kampusnya dengan mengenakan audi R8 kebanggaanya hadiah dari sang kekasih ketika setahun yang lalu Yoochun dan Changmin resmi bertunangan.

"Min~ah, kenapa kau tidak mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih baik daripada menjadi manajerku. Pekerjaanku sedang sepi, aku tak bisa membayarmu banyak hampir setahun belakangan ini "

Kata JaeJoong terheran-heran. Yup, memang benar, selama ini Changmin dengan setia menjadi manajer dari seorang Kim JaeJoong walau penghasilannya kecil, karena JaeJoong memang belum menjadi penyanyi rock yang terkenal

"Aku tidak butuh banyak uang , Hyung. Si jidat lebar itu sudah memberikan aku lebih dari cukup. Dia akan memberikan apapun yang aku mau. jadi untuk apalagi aku mencari uang? Aku senang menjadi manajermu. Artinya aku bisa menjagamu juga kan "

"Aigo ... "

JaeJoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena jawaban santai dari Changmin.

"Malang sekali hidup sahabatku itu " sindir JaeJoong

"Hahaha, itu sudah resikonya, Hyung. DIa ingin menjadi same kan, dia yang ingin ada di atasku. artinya dia harus memenuhi semua kebutuhanku. dia adalah 'kepala keluarga' tentu saja dia harus bertanggung jawab atas hidupku " Kata Changmin enteng, semakin membuat JaeJoong menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Changmin yang sedikit frontal.

Changmin memarkirkan mobilnya di basment sebuah gedung yang bernama 'Bolero'. Ya siapapun tahu Bolero adalah nama merk busana besar yang terkenal tidak hanya di dalam negeri saja. Pasaran Asia sudah di kuasai dan merambah ke Amerika saat ini.

"Bolero , Min ? "

Kagum JaeJoong setelah mereka di dalam lift

"nee, semalam aku belum meberi tahu ya ? "

JaeJoong mengangguk. Mereka tiba di lantai 7, seorang yeoja berpakaian casual namun tampak modis mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah ruang pertemuan yang tidak terlalu besar. Changmin dan JaeJoong menunggu diruangan tersebut, tak lama seorang namja dan yeoja memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Kim Junsu ? " JaeJoong kaget melihat namja yang kini duduk di depannya, dia menoleh pada Changmin yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya

"Semalam aku belum bilang juga ya, Hyung " Tawanya dengan wajah innocent

"Lama tak bertemu, JaeJoong Hyung " namja yang dulu selalu membentak dan adu mulut dengannya itu sekarang ada di hadapannya, bersikap lembut dan dewasa.

"Ah, nee .. " balas JaeJoong seadanya. Dia tak mengira bahwa Junsu adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan fasion sebesar Bolero. Aigo ... sepertinya teman-teman satu angkatannya dahulu sudah menjadi orang-orang yang sukses.

Mereka membahas serius tentang kontrak yang akan mereka tanda tangani. Dengan teliti JaeJoong membaca isi dari surat kontrak tersebut. Tak ada yang memberatkan dirinya, dia sangat senang karena akhirnya ada kontrak yang tidak membuat lehernya tercekik karena harus menyesuaikan jadwalnya.

Dia hanya agak mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika melihat nominal penalti yang harus dibayarkan jika dia melanggar kontrak tersebut dan mangkir dari perusahaan. Seluruh kekayaannya yang tidak seberapa jika di kumpulkan bahkan tidak akan cukup untuk membayarnya. Wajar saja sih mengingat sebesar apa perusahaan yang memintanya menjadi seorang model tersebut.

Setelah menandatangani kontrak. Junsu mengajak mereka untuk makan siang bersama. Changmin tentu tidak akan menolak ajakan dari sepupu kekasihnya tersebut. Apalagi menolak ajakan makan , makanan gratis. Mau tak mau JaeJoong pun ikut bersama mereka. Ya ... hitung-hitung merayakan penandatanganan kontrak mereka.

"Junsu~ah , apa sebenarnya alasanmu memakai JaeJoong hyung sebagai model ?" Tanya Changmin. Pertemuan sebelumnya antara Changmin dan Junsu ketika perusahaan fasion tersebut menawarkan pekerjaan dengan JaeJoong memang sudah di jabarkan alasan mengapa JaeJoong dipilih sebagai model mereka, alasan secara profesional. Tapi sepertinya Junsu memiliki alasan yang lebih personal mengenai hal tersebut.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu alasannya ?" Sahut Junsu

"Hm ... aku rasa ada alasan khusus lain, selain yang kemarin kau katakan padaku " Kata Changmin menyelidik

Junsu tersenyum penuh arti pada JaeJoong yang dibalas oleh tatapan bingung olehnya

"Entahlah. Presidir kami yang memilih JaeJoong hyung. Mungkin dia sangat menyukai JaeJoong hyung. "

JaeJoong menaikkan alisnya.

Presidir Bolero ? Nugu ?

JaeJoong bahkan baru pertama kali ini terlibat kerja sama dengan perusahan fasion yang tergabung dalam YJ Group tersebut, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengenal orang yang bekerja disana - kecuali Junsu yang baru dia tahu adalah seorang CEO di Bolero- apalagi presidirnya.

Lagi-lagi Junsu tersenyum melihat raut kebingungan yang dipancarkan dari JaeJoong. Banyak yang berubah dari seorang Kim JaeJoong yang dilihat oleh Junsu. Namja cantik yang dandannya sudah kembali menjadi ghotic tersebut tidak banyak bicara seperti dulu yang begitu cerewet. Penampilannya lebih seram, mungkin karena sekarang dia sudah tidak sekolah hingga dia bisa memakai apapun yang dia suka. Dan perangainya menjadi tenang, tidak meledak-ledak lagi, padahal dulu dia kerap kali adu mulut dengan namja di hadapannya tersebut, sekarang JaeJoong hanya bicara jika ditanya, dan hanya menanggapi obrolan mereka dengan senyuman tipis saja.

"Nugu ? Presidir Bolero benar-benar misterius bukan ? Selama ini kau terus yang mewakili perusahaan " Tanya Changmin

"Nee ... karena presidir memang menangani cabang perusahaan di Amerika yang baru saja dikembangkannya. Jadi sementara Pusat di serahkan padaku. Owh ya, dua hari lagi pemotretan pertama JaeJoong hyung, aku akan mengirimkan konsepnya via e-mail jadi JaeJoong hyung bisa mempelaharinya dulu, dan sepertinya Presidir akan datang melihatnya pemotretan perdana secara langsung"

"Wah ... wah ... sepertinya presidirmu itu benar-benar menyukai JaeJoong hyung "

Junsu hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan kecil seraya mengangguk cepat, sementara si objek yang di bicarakan melanjutan makannya, tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan tersebut.

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

**.  
**

**.**

Mobil Audi hitam itu melesat di jalanan kota Seoul di pagi hari minggu musim dingin bersalju. Sesekali namja cantik yang duduk disamping pengemudi menguap, dia baru tidur 3 jam setelah semalam suntuk mengerjakan tugas akhirnya.

"Kau sudah mempelajari Konsepnya, Hyung ? " Tanya Changmin

"Hm ... yeah, masih belum yang aneh-aneh. Masih gayaku saja " Jawab JaeJoong lalu menguap lagi, Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Nanti sampai di tempat pemotretan , kau ku tinggal ya Hyung. Omonim memintaku untuk menemaninya belanja , tidak akan lama, mungkin sebelum jam makan siang aku sudah kembali "

JaeJoong mengangguk malas.

"Haaah. Aku tidak percaya akhirnya kau akan menikah juga dengan si mantan playboy itu "

JaeJoong mengerti belanja apa yang di maksud oleh Changmin pasti mempersiapkan kebutuhan untuk pernikahan Changmin dan Yoochun yang akan di adakan dua bulan lagi, dan omonim ? siapa lagi kalau bukan omonimnya Yoochun. Sejak memutuskan untuk membeberkan hubungannya dengan Yoochun, Changmin diusir dari keluarganya. Bumonimnya bahkan tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai anaknya.

Miris

Tapi Yoochun dan keluarganya menerimanya dengan baik. Setahun pertama sejak pengusirannya, Changmin tinggal bersama JaeJoong. Kejadian tersebut terjadi ketika Changmin sudah ada di tingkah 2 di universitas. Changmin sampai harus berhenti kuliah selama satu tahun karena tidak memiliki biaya kuliah. Mereka sama-sama bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Tapi kemudian orang tua Yoochun menginginkan Changmin untuk tinggal bersama mereka, hingga akhirnya Changmin memasuki universitas dengan biaya dari keluarga Yoochun setelah satu tahun cuti.

Changmin tidak takut sama sekali ketika tentangan datang dari keluarganya. Dia benar-benar mempertahankan cintanya dan memilih untuk bersama orang yang dicintainya. JaeJoong jadi mengingat seseorang di masa lalunya.

Seandainya orang itu juga memeliki keberanian yang sama dengan Changmin. Seandainya orang itu lebih memilih dirinya daripada keluarganya, seandainya orang itu berani keluar dari 'lingkaran' yang selama ini di buat oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, mungkin JaeJoong tidak akan merasa seperti sekarang ini. Sendirian.

JaeJoong naik ke lantai 7 sementara Changmin langsung pergi setelah menurunkan JaeJoong di depan gedung Bolero.

"JaeJoong hyung "

JaeJoong menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Junsu sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya, dibalas dengan senyuman oleh JaeJoong.

"Mari, aku akan memperkenalkan team yang akan bekerja sama denganmu " Ajak Junsu, JaeJoong mengangguk dan mengikuti Junsu kembali menaiki Lift dan turun ke lantai 3 gedung berlantai 9 tersebut. JaeJoong di perkenalkan dengan beberapa orang yang akan bekerja sama dengannya dalam pemotretan untuk katalog majalah fasion tersebut.

Ada dua orang model lagi selain dirinya. Seorang model bertubuh ramping berkulit sawo matang bernama SooYoung dan seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar bernama Siwon. Keduanya memangdang JaeJoong dengan tatapan yang meremehkan. Yah ... JaeJoong akui dia memang baru dalam hal ini, jadi wajar saja kalau kedua model yang sudah sering malang melintang di dunia permodelan seperti ini meragukan kemampuannya.

"Nah, semuanya perkenalkan ini adalah Song JiHyo Noona, dia adalah pemimpin untuk proyek kali ini, jika ada kesulitan selihakan menghubunginya "

"Annyeong haseyo " ketiga model itu membungkuk memberi hormat

"Annyeong " balas yeoja yang berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi tersebut seraya tersenyum ramah.

Setelah itu JiHyo menjelaskan detail yang harus di lakukan oleh ketiga model tersebut. Sementara Junsu sudah meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam orang dengan spesialisnya masing-masing.

"Kita akan mulai setelah presidir datang " Kata JiHyo

"Presidir Bolero akan datang , Eonnie ? " Tanya SooYoung antausias

"Nee " jawab JiHyo

"Jinjja , Kyaa~~~ akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya " SooYoung histeris membuat telinga JaeJoong berdengung karena dia tepat berada di sebelah gadis yang bahkan tingginya sama dengannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian suasanya ruangan menjadi agak riuh. Para yeoja disana memekik dan berbisik-bisik agak keras sambil melihat ke arah pintu masuk ruangan besar yang menjadi studio di perusahaan tersebut.

Seorang namja mengenakan kemeja berwarna babyblue yang dibalut dengan Jas berwarna hitam pekat berjalan masuk dengan elegannya. Sedangkan satu orang namja yang mereka kenal sebagai CEO perusahaan, Kim Junsu berjalan disebelahnya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan orang-orang yang bekerja untuknya.

Manik bulat itu semakin membulat. Menajamkan penglihatannya berkali-kali menatap objek yang ditangkap oleh retina matanya. Dia terpaku, bahkan ketika SooYoung melonjak-lonjak dan sedikit menjerit tertahan karena melihat namja yang datang tersebut, JaeJoong seakan tidak terganggu. Namja berwajah kecil itu semakin dekat, namun tidak membuat JaeJoong memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Dia terlalu terkejut.

"Ah ... Presidir, anda sudah datang " JiHyo menyapa namja tersebut terlebih dahulu ketika namja itu sampai dihadapan mereka.

"Aish, Noona, jangan bicara formal padaku " protes sang presidir yang hanya di tanggapi oleh kekehan kecil dari JiHyo.

Lalu SooYoong yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tertarik dan senangnya dan Siwon yang tetap dengan wajah stoicnya itu memberi salam pada namja yang mereka baru tahu sekarang adalah presidir dari Bolero.

"Kau tidak memberi salam padaku, JaeJoonggie chagy ... "

**cup**

Sebuah kecupan singkat didaratkan bibir hati itu di atas bibir Cherry milik JaeJoong, membuat sipemilik membelalakkan mata bulat yang dihiasi dengan eyeliner tebal tersebut. Tak hanya JaeJoong yang kaget, tapi hampir semua orang yang ada di sana kaget melihat pemandangan tersebut, kecuali Junsu dan Jihyo. Bahkan wajah SooYoung yang tadinya antusias berubah menjadi pucat.

Namja itu menggeser Siwon yang berdiri disamping kanan JaeJoong, dan menggantikan posisinya disana. Dengan tangan kekarnya, direngkuhnya pinggang ramping JaeJoong, membawa namja cantik berbalut aksen reocker itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Sementara JaeJoong ?

Owh . Rupanya namja itu masih terbengong-bengong saking shocknya melihat kehadiran namja tersebut, dan karena ciuman mendadak dari orang yang 10 tahun lalu menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya.

Namja itu sudah mulai mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jihyo mengenai konsep yang sebenarnya di usulkan oleh sang presidir. Lalu sang presidir berbincang dengan SooYoung dan Siwon yang menjadi model, mencoba lebih akrab dengan para modelnya tersebut.

"Chagya, kenapa kau diam saja, eum ? " Suara baritone itu terdengar sangat dekat di telinga JaeJoong, membuat JaeJoong bergidig dan sadar dari shocknya yang telah berlangsung lama tersebut.

"Mi-mian, aku ke toilet dulu " Segera JaeJoong menepis kasar lengan yang sedaritadi bertengger kokoh di pinggangnya, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang tersebut. Seringai aneh dari sang presidir mengiringi kepergian JaeJoong.

**~ My Beautiful Rocker~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sore itu Changmin dan Yoochun ada di apartemen JaeJoong. Sepulang dari pemotretan itu, Changmin memang sengaja menyuruh Yoochun , tunangannya untuk datang ke sana. Changmin dan Yoochun duduk santai bersandar berdekatan dengan tangan kiri Yoochun yang merangkul bahu Changmin. Sementara di depannya ada seorang namja cantik yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir, menceritakan kejadian ketika hari perdana pemotretannya dengan bersulut-sulut.

"Kalian tahu, tadi dia menciumku di depan banyak orang. Dia pikir dia siapa bisa seenaknya saja memperlakukanku seperti itu. Dulu dia meninggalkanku dan sekarang tiba-tiba datang sebagai seorang presidir. Lalu bersikap seenaknya. Bahkan ketika aku di toilet dia menghampiriku dan kembali menciumku. Dia bilang dia ingin membalasku karena dulu aku sering seenaknya padanya. Dia mau membalas semua perlakuanku, dia berkata dengan entengnya. Dan apa kalian tahu bagaimana seringainya ketika aku mengatakan ingin berhenti dari kontrak itu, dia mengancam dengan denda pinalti yang harus aku bayar. Sial. Dan sepanjang pemotretan pandangan matanya tidak pernah lepas dariku. Dia seenaknya saja menyentuh dan merangkulku. Waktu Changmin menjemputku, ketika aku berpamitan pulang pada staf dan yang lainnya, dia kembali menciumku 'Istirahat yang cukup nee, nae sarang. Sampai jumpa besok' What the ... Shit ... "

JaeJoong mengusap kasar bibirnya yang masih bisa merasakan sensi dari bibir hati milik sang presidir. Yoochun terkekeh pelan

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Park Yoochun "

"Aniyo, aku hanya merasa lucu. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu meledak-ledak seperti ini, Hyung. aku hanya err- senang "

"Mwo ? Kau senang ? Kau senang melihatku menderita Park Yoochun. Sahabat macam apa kau ini " JaeJoong tambah meledak

"Aigo ... aigo ... sepertinya rocker kita jadi sensitif sekali "

Ucapan Yoochun di amini oleh Changmin dengan mengangguk setuju.

"Daritadi di mobil kupingku sudah sakit Chunnie, mendengarnya mengoceh tidak jelas "

"Diam kau Shim Changmin, kau pasti sudah tahu kan soal ini "

"Molla, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu Junsu dan tidak mengenal presidirnya. Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali bukan " bantah Changmin yang sedaritadi di tuduh oleh JaeJoong

JaeJoong menghempaskan dirinya di sofa sebelah kanan pasangan tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ? " Tanya Yoochun

JaeJoong mengatur nafasnya sejenak

"Molla " Jawab JaeJoong ketus

"Kau ingin membatalkan kontraknya, hyung ? " Tanya Changmin

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar dendanya " Jawab JaeJoong lalu mendesah pasrah.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu jalani saja. Toh hanya satu bulan lebih saja sampai kontrak itu selesai bukan ? Setelah itu kau bisa menjauh darinya " Saran Yoochun

"yeah ... semoga "

JaeJoong memejamkan matanya, tak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia benar-benar bisa bertahan? Atau apakah nanti ketika kontrak sudah selesai dia bisa menjauh dari Yunho. Rasanya lelah sekali, dan dengan cepatnya dia terlelap. Membuat sepasang kekasih itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal namja cantik itu baru saja marah-marah dan sekarang hanya dalam hitungan detik, sudah tertidur pulas di sofa.

"Aku akan memindahkannya ke kamar "

Changmin yang memiliki badan lebih tinggi dari kedua hyungnya dan memiliki badan yang hm ... tidak lebih kekar dari JaeJoong sebenarnya, dengan mudahnya mengangkat JaeJoong dan memindahkan JaeJoong ke kamarnya.

"Apa Jae hyung akan baik-baik saja, Chunnie ? " Tanya Changmin yang sudah berada di sebelah kekasihnya lagi

"Aku harap begitu " Kata Yoochun, dipeluknya namja jangkung disampingnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri dia juga khwatir pada namja cantiknya itu. Dia teringat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri betapa hancurnya sahabatnya itu, dan dia tentu tidak ingin sahabatnya itu kembali terluka

"Apa menurutmu Jae hyung masih mencintainya, Chunnie ? " Tanya Changmin lagi

"Selalu , Min. Tapi tertutupi oleh lukanya. 10 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat bukan? "

Changmin mendesah pelan

"Hm, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya seperti dulu "

"Nado. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja "

Digapainya bongkahan pipi tirus namja jangkung tersebut, hingga tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Mereka pergi dari apartemen JaeJoong setelah saling membagi ketenangan dan kehangatan dalam ciuman mereka.

**.**

**.  
**

**Tarik Bang Changmin  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~ Te Be Ce ~**

Gomawo buat yang sudah bersedia mampir dan baca terlebih meninggalkan review nya buat aku

*bow

*cipok basah

Thanks to :

**NaraYuuki | **vea** | SkyBer13 | **Jung Yunki** | rara | **hyukkie-chan** | Kim Gi Joon **

Nony** | riana | **YuyaLoveSungmin** | Sirius | **Miss Bawell |** hunhanshipper | **VoldeMIN vs KYUtie

**trililililili | **Kyuhyuk07** | selena kim | **BlaueFEE** | chidorasen | **redyna90** | MyDecember**

rachmayanti88** | de | **shipper** | arriedonghae | **tiikka | cassieyunjae |Andre choi

Himawari Ezuki** | jennychan | **-uknowme2309-** | Joongie | **BaekRen** | KID**

RuuGa Rahayu** | jung jaema | **yunjaeforevereverafter** | magnaemax. **

**Bambaya | **AfreyJ** | Jirania | **Shikawa** | Kim Vinansia | **meyy-chaan** | Sora Hwang**

Qhia503** | chidorasen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : My Beautiful Rocker**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

**Other Cast : Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General | PG13**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Zee**

.

.

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Namja cantik itu mendesah pelan, kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri lorong kampusnya. Hari ini adalah jadwalnya bertemu dengan dosen yang membantunya untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Beruntung kali ini tdak ada jadwal pemotretan, JaeJoong sedikit lega karena tidak harus bertemu dengan namja yang kemarin sudah membuatnya kesal.

Namja yang tingginya bertambah sejak terakhir kali bertemu dengannya itu benar-benar memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. JaeJoong bahkan bangun pagi dengan tampang kusut karena mimpi buruk semalaman. Dia bahkan tidak sempat menata rambutnya karena terlambat bangun, hingga rambutnya di biarkan begitu saja, membalut kepalanya dengan indahnya, bahkan lebih indah jika tidak di tata.

Hampir makan siang, JaeJoong baru menghentikan konsultasinya dengan sang dosen. Dia menuju kantin kampus dimana teman-teman seangkatannya namun berbeda beberapa tahun di bawahnya sudah menunggunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung ? " Tanya si rambut pirang, yang melihat JaeJoong tidak berdandan seperti biasanya.

JaeJoong menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu duduk di samping namja berambut jamur

"Nan gwenchana " Jawabnya

"Bagaimana perkembangannya , Hyung ? " Tanya namja berambut cepak

"Bagus, hanya perlu perbaikan dibeberapa bagian saja " Jawab JaeJoong

"Hyung, mau makan apa ? " Tanya namja bermodel rambut seperti Jamur dengan wajah imutnya

JaeJoong berpikir sejenak

"Ramyon sepertinya enak " ujar JaeJoong akhirnya

"Ish, tidak ramyon lagi, Hyung. Nanti ususmu bisa keriting seperti mie " Si rambut pirang kali ini menanggapi, JaeJoong mendengus kesal

"Kalau begitu, terserah padamu saja , Taeminnie " Kata JaeJoong pada Namja yang tadi akan memesan makanan. Taemin mengangguk lalu pergi memesan makanan untuk ke empatnya.

JaeJoong, Taeyang si rambut cepak, dan Nickhun si rambut pirang berbincang mengenai tugas akhir yang masing-masing sedang mereka kerjakan. Ketiga orang itu adalah dongsaeng-dongsaeng JaeJoong yang paling dekat dengannya di kampus ini walau usia mereka terpaut 6 tahun. Tak lama si rambut jamur pemilik nama Taemin itu kembali bergabung bersama mereka.

Mereka tetap asik berbincang walau sedang menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Oiya, Hyung. Kudengar kau menjadi model " Kata Nickhun, JaeJoong mengangguk

"Dimana Hyung ? " Tanya Taemin

"Bolero "

"Mwo ? " Ketiga orang itu kaget begitu JaeJoong menyebutkan nama perusahaan fasion terkenal tersebut.

"Bolero dari YJ Group ? " Tanya Taemin, JaeJoong mengangguk kemudian ...

"Aku di kerjai... " dengus JaeJoong

Taeyang, Nickhun, dan Taemin menatap bingung hyungnya tersebut.

"Kalian tahu, presidir Bolero itu katanya menyukaiku. Dan kemarin ketika aku bertemu dengannya dia terang-terangan bertingkah seperti orang yang jatuh cinta padaku. Dia benar-benar namja mesum " Gerutu JaeJoong

eoh?

Sejak kapan seorang Kim JaeJoong jadi tukang gosip seperti ini.

"Mwo ? Jadi presidir Bolero itu menyukaimu ? "

JaeJoong mengangguk

"Dan dia namja mesum ? "

JaeJoong mengangguk lagi

"Tunggu ... dia menyukaimu dan dia na-namja ? Jadi dia gay ? "

JaeJoong kembali mengangguk cepat

"Dia benar-benar mesum, kemarin saja dia seenaknya menciumku di depan umum " Adu JaeJoong bersungut-sungut

"MWO ?! "

.

"Annyeong, JaeJoonggie "

**Cup**

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan JaeJoong. Membuat Taeyang, Taemin, dan Nickhun menatap horor pada namja yang baru saja datang ke meja mereka.

"KAU ? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini ? " Teriak JaeJoong, dilapnya pipi kanannya dengan lengan bajunya dengan kasar, hingga pipinya jadi memerah akibat gesekan dengan sweater yang JaeJoong pakai.

"Aigo, tentu saja bisa, aku bisa pergi kemanapun yang aku suka, dan aku ingin menjemputmu , sudah kubilang kan kemarin 'sampai jumpa besok' besok dari kemarin itu kan sekarang " Jawabnya santai.

"Menjemputku ? Aku tidak ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini. Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku " Bentak JaeJoong, lalu mengalihkan padangannya pada makanannya yang masih tersisa setengah namun tidak lagi membuatnya berselera untuk menghabiskannya. Salahkan namja itu.

"Ugh, kenapa JaeJoonggie baby, jadi kasar begini padaku? Aku jadi sedih " Tiba-tiba namja itu menjadi sok melankolis membuat bulu kuduk JaeJoong berdiri. Horor.

Sejak kapan namja stoic itu bisa berkata semanja itu dan menampakkan ekspresi kekanakan begitu.

"Siapa kau ? kenapa mengganggu Jae hyung ? " Nickhun menyela JaeJoong yang sudah ingin membalas perkataan Yunho

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, Nee ... "

Namja itu mengeluarkan kartu nama dari saku Jas casual yang dipakainya. Lalu membagikannya pada ketiga namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Hee ? " Suara heran terdengar dari mulut sang magnae, Taemin, setelah dia membaca kartu nama namja itu. Baru saja orang itu dibicarakan dan digunjing oleh JaeJoong karena tingkat ke-mesum-nya, dan sekarang mereka sudah melihat wujud aslinya tepat di depan mereka sendiri

'_Ternyata benar-benar mesum_ ' Begitu kata batin mereka dalam hati setelah melihat bagaimana namja itu memperlakukan JaeJoong.

"Annyeong haseyo. Jung Yunho imnida. Kalian pasti orang-orang yang dekat dengan JaeJoonggieku bukan? Karena JaeJoonggie tidak akan mau makan siang dengan sembarang orang. Perkenalkan aku adalah Kekasih JaeJoong "

"YA! Siapa yang kau bilang kekasihku ? "

"Aku tentu saja "

"MWO ? Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasihku ? "

"Aigo ... malang sekali nasibku. Kekasihku bahkan tidak ingat. Tentu saja sejak dulu. Memangnya kau lupa kalau dulu kau sering mengejarku dan menyatakan cinta padaku, kau juga selalu memasak dan membawakan bekal untukku, lalu kau juga selalu ingin dekat denganku. Dan kau juga dulu senang sekali menci- "

JaeJoong dengan bringasnya langsung membungkam mulut namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan agak sedikit berjinjit.

"Ah ... aku harus pergi. Annyeong "

Secepat kilat JaeJoong menarik Yunho menjauh dari teman-temannya sebelum namja itu mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada mereka.

JaeJoong menyeret namja casual bernama Yunho itu hingga sampai di pelataran parkir.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya , Jung ? " Tanya JaeJoong dengan nada tinggi.

Gezz .. belum hilang kekesalannya karena sikap Yunho yang seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara mereka kemarin itu, sekarang Yunho sudah menumpuk lagi kekesalan di hati JaeJoong karena kedatanganya ke kampus dan kembali bersikap seenaknya saja di depan dongsaengnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu " Jawab Yunho santai sama sekali tidak mempedulikan raut kesal dari namja di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu ! " Teriak JaeJoong

"Begitukah ? "

Yunho menunjukkan seringai aneh, tatapan matanya seakan mengintimidasi dan seakan ingin menelanjangi JaeJoong, hingga akhirnya JaeJoong mundur teratur setiap kali namja tampan itu melangkah mendekatinya.

Dan akhirnya JaeJoong tubuh bagian belakang JaeJoong menabrak mobil Yunho sementara di depannya Yunho terus mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah JaeJoong. Yunho menaruh tangannya di antara tubuh JaeJoong, menyekapnya dalam perangkap lengan kokohnya.

Kedua tangan JaeJoong menekan dada Yunho agar namja itu tidak semakin mendekat.

"Y-Ya ! Mau apa kau ? "

"Aku hanya ingin memandangi wajah kekasihku. Apa kau tahu kalau kau semakin cantik, Joonggie. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu "

Ugh

JaeJoong sampai harus menahan nafasnya ketika bibir tebal itu mengecup lembut pipi kanannya.

"Ja-Jangan sembarangan menciumku " Bentak JaeJoong, di dorongnya kembali dada bidang Yunho yang terasa kekar di tangan JaeJoong walau namja itu masih mengenakan jasnya.

"Waeyo ? Kau tidak rindu padaku, JaeJoonggie ? Kau tidak suka ku cium, eoh ? Waeyo ? apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ? " Yunho berbisik dengan nada seduktif di telinga JaeJoong, membuat tubuh namja cantik itu melemas seketika. Wajahnya sudah bersemu merah. Tangan yang bertengger di dada bidang Yunho sudah mengepal erat.

"Le-Lepas .. ! " JaeJoong memukul dada Yunho agak keras, membuat Yunho agak terdorong sedikit kebelakang. Raut wajah kesakitan yang ditampakkan Yunho membuat JaeJoong mengerenyit, tiba-tiba merasa sakit yang sama di sekitar dadanya.

Eoh ?

Entah JaeJoong sadari atau tidak, telapak tangannya mengelus pelan bagian yang tadi di pukulnya, membuat senyum bibir tebal itu mengembang seketika.

Namja cantik itu masih peduli padanya. Tapi kemudian JaeJoong sadar dengan tindakannya tersebut dan menghentikan kegiatan mengusapnya. Dia melihat Yunho yang tersenyum, membuat dadanya berdebar hebat.

"Minggir ! " JaeJoong mendorong Yunho , hingga kukungan Yunho terlepas, dan secepat kilat JaeJoong berlari, namun secepat itupula Yunho mencengkram tangan JaeJoong.

"YA ! Lepaskan " JaeJoong terus memberontak mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yunho, namun semakin dia memberontak, genggaman itu semakin mengencang.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi . Tidak akan pernah ! "

Tidak ada bentakan yang terdengar dari suara Yunho, namun jelas membuat JaeJoong tersentak sekaligus tertegun. Bingung. Yunho memanfaatkan situasi dimana JaeJoong masih terlihat tercengang dengan menarik tangan JaeJoong dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah menutup pintu untuk JaeJoong, dia memutar dan masuk dari pintu kemudi.

Yunho menstarter mobilnya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu, Jae "

JaeJoong masih tidak bergeming. Entahlah tapi kata-kata Yunho tadi memang sukses membuatnya tidak berkutik sama sekali, terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, terlalu sibuk dengan debaran hatinya yang tidak karuan, sementara batinnya masih saja terus berperang.

Tak mendapatkan respon. Akhirnya Yunho bergerak mendekati JaeJoong dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu " Bisiknya lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya

Lagi-lagi JaeJoong tersentak namun sama sekali tidak berani untuk melirik atau menoleh pada Yunho. Hatinya yang tadi berdebar-debar menjadi berdenyut sakit. Sangat sakit hingga dia memilih untuk memandangi jalanan dari kaca jendela di sampingnya, lalu menitikkan airmata dalam diam. Yunho tahu, dia tahu namja itu menangis. Sama seperti JaeJoong, hatinya pun terasa sangat perih.

Jadi seharian ini, JaeJoong di paksa untuk menemani Yunho berkeliling mall di pusat kota. Memilih ini itu untuk mengisi apartemen baru Yunho.

"Hey, aku baru tiba di Korea. Banyak yang belum aku beli, jadi temani aku, ok " itulah kata Yunho. Dan jika JaeJoong menolak , maka Yunho akan mengancamnya dengan kontrak yang sudah di tanda tangani oleh JaeJoong.

Ah ... rupanya namja cantik itu melewatkan satu baris persyaratan kontrak tersebut

**Menuruti Semua Perkataan dan Perintah dari Presidir Bolero**

Baiklah ...

Point itu memang JaeJoong membacanya, dia juga sempat bingung, tapi tidak terlalu di pikirkan, toh waktu itu dia pikir Presidir Bolero hanya akan memberikan perintah untuk pekerjaannya saja. Ugh ... sekarang dia menyesal. Ketidaktelitiannya itu malah membuatnya harus terjebak bersama presidir Bolero yang sialnya (atau untungnya?) adalah seorang Jung Yunho.

Berkali-kali JaeJoong mendengus kesal, karena Yunho seenaknya menariknya kesana kemari. Membeli perabotan rumah tangga, lemari, dan yang paling banyak adalah Baju, katanya Yunho tak membawa banyak baju dari Amerika, hingga sekarang ditangan JaeJoong maupun Yunho, sudah dipenuhi dengan jinjingan berkantong-kantong barang yang akan di kenakan oleh Yunho. Dan lagi-lagi Yunho memaksa JaeJoong yang memilih semua itu.

Setelah itu mereka berbelanja ke supermarket. Yunho memilih beberapa bahan makanan yang ingin di masaknya, sebenarnya dia ingin JaeJoong yang memasaknya. Dia hanya tinggal mencari akal bagaimana menyuruh JaeJoong memasak untuknya.

Yunho mengantar JaeJoong sampai di apartemennya. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen JaeJoong.

"Sudah, aku sudah lelah. Pulanglah " ujar JaeJoong ketus, dia keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobil mewah itu. Yunho pun turun dari mobil, mengambil belanjaan untuk dimasak makan malam dan mengikuti JaeJoong dengan langkah ringan yang riang.

"YA ! kenapa kau mengikutiku ? " bentak JaeJoong begitu dia sadar bahwa di lift tidak hanya dia seorang, melainkan ada satu namja yang seharian ini sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Yunho hanya menaikkan tangan kanannya yang membawa plastik belanjaan yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan, JaeJoong mendengus kesal karena mengerti maksud namja tampan tersebut.

JaeJoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, ditekannya digit angka di samping pintu untuk membuka pintunya. Yunho memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mencoba mengingat code tersebut, hingga dia bisa masuk kapanpun ke apartemen JaeJoong

Eoh ?

Enam digit angka yang dimasukkan JaeJoong sebagai code untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Yunho sangat mengenal kombinasi angka tersebut. Dia tersenyum, wajahnya seketika berseri-seri, lebih berseri dari sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah pulang , Hyung , eoh ? ... Yunho hyung ... "

Yunho dan JaeJoong sama-sama menoleh pada suara tenor yang terdengar begitu mereka sampai di dalam apartement sederhana JaeJoong yang bernuansa serba putih dan hitam. Seorang namja jangkung yang tengah duduk santai di salah satu sofa panjang di ruang tengah sekaligus ruang serba guna tersebut.

Changmin sedang duduk santai disana sambil mengotak-atik ipadnya, ditaruhnya ipad itu di atas meja dan memandang tajam ke arah kedua orang yang baru datang tersebut

"Yunho hyung, sedang apa disini ? " Tanya Changmin dengan nada yang agak sinis. Yunho memakluminya walau dia tidak tahu alasan pasti mengapa Changmin bersikap dingin padanya.

JaeJoong yang menyadari nada perkataan Changmin, langsung menghampiri Changmin, meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan Changmin , membuat raut wajah Yunho berubah mengeras seketika.

"Minnie~ah, aku lelah sekali ... " rengek JaeJoong.

"Hm... tidurlah ... "

Changmin mengusap-usap lembut surai hitam milik JaeJoong, sementara mata bulat itu lama kelamaan mulai terpejam, dia benar-benar lelah. Dan tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa lagi saat ini. Yunho masih di posisinya, mengamati dua orang yang seakan menganggap dirinya tidak ada. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat, menahan sesuatu yang membuncah di dalam dadanya.

Changmin baru menoleh pada Yunho, ketika dirasanya nafas JaeJoong sudah mulai teratur.

"Pulanglah, hyung. " katanya. Changmin perlahan-lahan bangkit, lalu dengan lembut dia mengangkat tubuh JaeJoong, membawanya pergi dari hadapan Yunho, yang matanya sudah memerah menahan amarah. Ketika Changmin yang membawa JaeJoong yang tengah tertidur sudah memasuki ruangan dan tidak tampak lagi oleh indera penglihatannya. Dia menjatuhkan belanjaannya begitu saja dan berlalu dari apartement JaeJoong.

**.  
**

**~My Beautiful Rocker~  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Tiga hari kemudian

Studio Bolero

JaeJoong sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang di desain oleh Bolero. Sesi fotonya akan di laksanakan sebentar lagi.

**_Kriett_**

**_Ckleck_**

Sebuah pintu yang terkunci mengalihkan perhatian JaeJoong yang sedang merapihkan Jas nya. Di lihatnya Yunho menghampiri. Pandangannya kembali di tolehkan ke cermin, mematut dirinya, merapihkah rambut , mengabaikan keberadaan namja tersebut.

Gerakan JaeJoong terhenti, ketika sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di perutnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Dia tersentak sekejap namun segara menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya kembali. Dia tetap merapihkan rambut caramelnya yang kemarin baru saja di warnai, sengaja untuk beberapa sesi pemotretan selanjutnya.

Yunho menyusupkan wajahnya di curuk leher JaeJoong, menghirup aroma lavender yang sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah, selalu membuatnya tenang. JaeJoong tetap melakukan kegiatannya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perlakuan Yunho.

"JaeJoong-ssi kau didalam ? "

Seorang staff memanggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu ruang ganti tersebut

"Nee " Jawab JaeJoong lantang agar dapat di dengar dari luar

"Pemotretan akan dilakukan sebentar lagi, "

"Nee, aku akan segera keluar " Sahut JaeJoong

"Yunho-ssi, tolong lepaskan aku " Katanya, Yunho mengerenyit heran dengan gaya bahasa JaeJoong yang mendadak menjadi formal, bukannya menuruti JaeJoong, Yunho malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping namja tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu ? " Tanya Yunho. Dia membalikkan tubuh JaeJoong hingga keduanya saling berhadapan dan saling menatap. Tak ada ekspresi yang tampak dari tatapan mata atau wajah JaeJoong. Yunho jelas cemas, mengira apa yang terjadi pada namja cantiknya, karena biasanya namja itu akan bersungut-sungut jika dia mengganggunya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja ? " Tanya Yunho lagi

"Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana ? " Tanya JaeJoong datar

"Setidaknya, pukul aku atau marah-marah seperti biasanya. Jangan diam dan dingin seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti tidak terlihat olehmu "

Tatapan datar JaeJoong berubah menjadi dingin dan menusuk

"Sejak kau meninggalkanku 10 tahun yang lalu, kau memang sudah kuanggap tidak pernah ada dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi, Yunho~ssi , Permisi "

Yunho terdiam, membiarkan JaeJoong lepas dari rengkuhannya dan pergi menjauh, meninggalkannya di ruangan senidrian.

Menyesal.

Tapi dia punya alasan.

Dulu dia masih terlalu muda.

Terlalu muda dan tidak punya kekuasaan untuk melawan Appanya

Tentu dia tidak mau membuat namja yang dia cintai terluka, luka di wajah JaeJoong ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu saja sudah membuat dadanya begitu nyeri, dia tidak sanggup jika Appanya benar-benar melaksanakan ancaman yang lebih parah dari itu. Maka waktu itu dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti kemauan sang Appa untuk pindah ke Amerika.

Dia belajar sangat keras di negeri orang. Mengasah kemampuannya dalam berbisnis, menemukan rekan-rekan bisnis yang mampu mengajarinya, membangun usaha kecil yang tidak di ketahui sang Appa. Dan kemudian dalam waktu 10 tahun dia sudah mampu membangun YJ Group. Dia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha muda yang disegani. Fasion, properti, agency, perfilman, dan beberapa bidang lain bernaung di bawah YJ Group. YJ Group sebenarnya dia dedikasikan untuk JaeJoong, Yunho&JaeJoong Group. Walau belum mendunia, tapi setidaknya dia sudah mampu membuktikan kehebatannya sendiri, hingga hidupnya tak lagi di atur oleh sang Appa.

Kerja keras yang dilakukan selama ini, adalah sebagai pembuktian, dia tak ingin hubungannya dengan JaeJoong kembali di tentang. Dia ingin menentukan sendiri hidupnya tanpa kekakangan. Dan setelah dia berhasil, dia kembali ke Korea berharap bahwa namja cantik yang selalu di cintainya itu, yang telah merebut hatinya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di kelas yang sama waktu SMA, masih mencintainya.

Tapi apakah usahanya harus sia-sia, ketika dia mendapatkan JaeJoonggienya tidak seperti dulu. JaeJoongnya dulu selalu berlari menghampiri ketika melihat dirinya. Menciumnya di pipi atau di bibir seenaknya. Memasakkan makanan enak kesukaannya. Bercerita macam-macam hingga membuatnya tersenyum menahan tawa. Tapi sekarang, tak pernah ada senyum, hanya tatapan dingin dan kesal yang di dapatnya, tak ada kata manis dan panggilan sayang lagi untukknya. Dan sekarang namja cantik itu malah bersikap seolah tak menganggapnya ada.

Ani

Jung Yunho tidak boleh menyerah

Mungkin 10 tahun terlalu lama bagi JaeJoong untuk menunggu

Yunho harus mendapatkan JaeJoong.

Kalau tidak , perjuangannya selama ini akan menjadi sia-sia saja.

Yeah

Jung Yunho harus menjadikan Kim JaeJoong sebagai Jung JaeJoong.

Yunho segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi ceria dan usil seperti sedia kala, kemudian bergabung bersama team yang lain di studio pemotretan. Mengamati sang kekasih yang tengah berpose untuk produknya.

Cantik

Namja itu memang selalu cantik di hadapan Yunho walau apapun dandanannya dan apapun baju yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"itu Kim JaeJoong kan ? "

"Nee .. "

"Woah, dia sangat berbeda dengan rambut almondnya "

"Benar, dia sangat cantik ... "

"Nee, bahkan SooYoung kalah cantik dari dia "

"Aigo ... aku jadi ingin menjadikan dia kekasihku "

"Ya ... ! dia itu namja, babbo "

"Aku rela menjadi gay untuknya ... "

"Aigoo ... "

Yunho berdecak kesal ketika mendengar dua orang staf laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya membicarakan JaeJoong seperti itu.

Ugh ..

Dia benci sekali jika JaeJoong di perhatikan oleh orang lain.

Dulu dia sempat menyesal ketika menyuruh JaeJoong merubah penampilan rockernya dengan penampilannya yang biasa, banyak namja maupun yeoja yang memperhatikannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Dan sekarang kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Ck ...

Dia benar-benar kesal

JaeJoonggie itu hanya milik Yunho

Klaimnya.

Begitu pemotretan selesai. Yunho langsung segera menghampiri JaeJoong yang masih ada di area pemotretan. Di rengkuhnya pinggang ramping JaeJoong. Lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung mengecup bibir cherry JaeJoong.

Dia menyeringai begitu melihat pandangan orang-orang , khususnya dua orang namja yang membicarakan JaeJoong tadi terperangah dengan kelakuannya tersebut. Kim JaeJoong adalah miliknya. Dia terus menggumamkan hal tersebut dalam hatinya

"Bagus sekali , JaeJoonggie. Kau sangat mengagumkan "

Lalu di kecupnya kembali bibir kissable milik JaeJoong. Wajah JaeJoong memerah, kesal, dia mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya memukul boss nya itu hingga babak belur, tapi di urungkan niatnya mengingat mereka masih berada di depan umum. Tidak mungkin JaeJoong membuat Yunho malu di depan anak buahnya sendiri

Eoh ?

Masih perhatian rupanya

Yunho tersenyum senang ketika JaeJoong tidak berlaku kasar padanya. Dia tahu JaeJoong pasti akan menjaga nama baiknya di hadapan bawahannya.

Pasti

Bukankah code apartemen JaeJoong sudah menunjukkan perasaan namja cantik itu pada Yunho

Yunho hanya perlu sedikit waktu saja untuk membuat JaeJoong kembali padanya seperti sedia kala. Dia harus bersabar, 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, jadi Yunho harus sabar, kesabarannya mungkin tidak sebanding dengan lamanya dia meninggalkan JaeJoong atau JaeJoong yang mungkin menunggunya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**~My beautiful Rocker~**

**.  
**

Setelah berhasil lolos dari Yunho, JaeJoong segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang dia kenakan ketika menuju ke studio. Dia berada di bilik toilet sekarang. Merapihkan kembali bajunya. Dia ingin keluar namun segera di urungkan niatnya ketika mendengar namanya di sebut oleh seseorang diluar bilik.

"Kim JaeJoong yang itu ? " sebuah suara agak berat terdenar

"nee, si rocker itu, dia tidak terkenal bukan? Tapi dia bisa menjadi model untuk Bolero "

" benar juga. Selama ini kan Bolero selalu memakai model-model kelas dunia. Bukan malah seorang rocker gagal sepertinya "

"Kudengar dia ada affair dengan boss kita "

"Mwo ? Jung Sajangnim maksudmu "

"hm ... kudengar, dia dan presidir dulu adalah teman sekolah. Waktu sekolah dulu dia selalu mengejar presidir. dan melakukan segala cara untuk mendekati presidir. dan kurasa sekarang juga dia melakukan hal yang sama ... "

Nafas JaeJoong tercekat. Tangannya kembali mengepal erat.

Yeah dia memang selalu mengejar Yunho ketika sekolah, tapi dia tidak menggunakan segala cara untuk mendekati Yunho. Dia hanya melakukan cara-cara yang walaupun sedikit mengganggu orang, dia tidak pernah memakai cara kotor. Sungguh. Bahkan Yunho tidak pernah protes pada sikapnya dulu.

"lalu menurutmu, apa yang dia lakukan sampai dia berhasil jadi model Bolero ? "

"Molla ~~~ mungkin saja memakai tubuhnya "

"Nee, benar juga. Kau lihat kan tubuhnya putih begitu ... "

"benar, dengan tubuh seperti itu, dia pasti dapat dengan mudah merayu orang "

"Hahaha ... nee kau benar "

Brak ...

Pintu sebuah bilik terbuka dengan bantingan keras, hingga membuat engsel pintu agak goyah. Kedua namja tersebut menoleh dan tubuh mereka langsung menegang begitu melihat siapa yang keluar dari bilik tersebut.

"Sa-sajangnim ... "

"Jung S-sajangnim ... "

Eoh ?

JaeJoong kembali mengurungkan niatnya keluar dari bilik ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu dan suara namja yang membicarakannya ketakutan memanggil seseorang.

Bugh

Suara pukulan tak luput dari telinga JaeJoong

"BERANI SEKALI KALIAN BICARA SEPERTI ITU " Suara bass yang sangat JaeJoong kenal berteriak penuh amarah

"Chae-chaesung hamnida sajangnim... kami ... "

"Maafkan kami sajangnim sungguh , kami tidak bermaksud untuk ... "

"Brengsek ! "

"Sa-sajangnim maaf kan kami, kami mengaku salah Sajang-nim... "

Namja yang masih berdiri membantu temannya yang tersungkur jatuh lalu keduanya sama-sama berlutut di depan Yunho. Walau bagaimanapun mereka tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan bukan, jadilah mereka sekarang harus merelakan harga diri mereka dan berlutut memohon ampun pada atasannya

"Kami mohon maafkan kami ,Sajangnim"

"Jangan pecat kami Sajangnim, kami mohon "

"Aku tidak bicara sebagai presidir kalian ! aku bicara sebagai seorang namja yang kekasihnya di hina oleh orang lain "

Suara Yunho tidak melembut sama sekali, masih tinggi seperti tadi.

JaeJoong tertegun di balik bilik, hatinya berdesir aneh. Matanya memanas seperti siap untuk memuntahkan cairan bening dari dalamnya.

"Apa maksud kalian bicara seperti itu ? " tanya Yunho

"Aniyo ... Sajangnim ka-kami hanya ... "

"Kami hanya mendengar desas-desus ... "

"Siapa yang berani menyebarkan desas-desus seperti itu ? JaeJoong tidak pernah mengejarku. Kalian tahu, dari dulu aku yang menginginkan dia ada di sampingku. Kalau sampai aku mendengar namanya di jelek-jelekkan lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian "

Lalu kedua orang itu keluar dari toilet dengan langkah cepat, tak ingin mendapatkan masalah lebih dari sajangnimnya.

Yunho menyalankan keran lalu membasuh wajahnya di wastafel toilet. Dia marah. Sangat marah karena ada berita yang tidak baik tentang JaeJoongnya. Sedaritadi dia terus saja mengumpat lalu membasuh kembali wajahnya, mencoba untuk menetralkan emosinya. Sampai pintu sebuah bilik terbuka dan Yunho dapat melihat dari pantulan kaca, sosok cantik yang tadi menjadi bahan pertengkarannya dengan kedua namja tersebut.

Yunho dapat melihat pandangan sendu yang terpancar dari manik hitam JaeJoong. Yunho berbalik dan mendekati JaeJoong

"J-Jae ... "

JaeJoong tak bergeming hingga tepat dua langkah lagi Yunho dapat meraih JaeJoong, namja cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, memberi isyarat pada Yunho untuk berhenti melangkah

"Jangan mendekat, sajangnim" Kata JaeJoong. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca , Yunho jadi semakin panik dibuatnya

"Jangan dengarkan omongan mereka nee .. " pinta Yunho. JaeJoong tersenyum getir

"Wae ? ucapan mereka ada benarnya. Dulu memang aku yang terus mengejarmu ... "

"Jae kumohon jangan begini ... "

Yunho hendak melangkah mendekat, tapi lagi-lagi JaeJoong memberi isyarat padanya untuk tetap di tempatnya.

"Ku mohon sajangnim. Jangan dekati aku lagi, aku tidak ingin rumor tersebut terdengar semakin buruk karena kau terus saja menempel padaku. Aku mohon, aku sudah bersusah payah hingga sampai disini, aku mohon jangan membuat hidupku sulit lagi "

JaeJoong pergi keluar dari toilet.

Hati Yunho berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataan JaeJoong. Dia merutuki orang-orang yang menyebarkan rumor murahan seperti itu.

Sial ...

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

**.  
**

**mari kita Tarik Bang Changmin  
**

**~ Te. Be. Ce ~  
**

Lalalala ~~~

Bosen ?

Kepanjangan ?

Bertele-tele ?

Semuaaa Terserah padaku ... aku begini adanyaaa ~~~~

Uwooo uuuwwoooooo ~~~

Gomawo buat yang udah ngikutin FF ku ini.

Kalau yang masih bingung tentang masa lalunya Jae, nanti pelan-pelan terungkap kok, FF ini masalahnya terungkap pelan-pelan. Jadi sabar yaa ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : My Beautiful Rocker**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

**Other Cast : Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General  
**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Zee**

**~CHAP 6~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Ketika sampai di apartemennya, Changmin ada di sana sendang membersihkan ruang tengah apartemen tersebut. Kesibukan JaeJoong membuatnya tidak bisa membereskan apartemennya, walau tetap rapih namun perlu di bersihkan juga kan ?

JaeJoong masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menyahut sapaan Changmin. Dia langsung merebahkan dirinya tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya, wajahnya di benamkan di atas bantal. Bahunya berguncang pelan. Changmin masuk ke kamar tersebut dan heran melihat hyungnya.

"hyung, gwencaha " Changmin duduk di samping JaeJoong. JaeJoong tak menyahut, hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya berada di pangkuan namja jangkung tersebut sedangkan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Changmin. Changmin merasa celananya basah, sadar bahwa hyungnya sedang menangis

"Hyung ... waeyo ? " Tanya Changmin sambil mengusap rambut caramel JaeJoong, JaeJoong menggeleng cepat.

"Ada masalah di kampus ? " tanya Changmin mengingat hari ini jadwal JaeJoong menemui dosen pembimbingnya, kepala namja itu bergerak ke kiri dan kenan di pangkuan Changmin

"Ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu ? " Tanya Changmin lagi, karena dia hari ini tidak bisa mengantarkan JaeJoong untuk sesi pemotretannya. Lagi. JaeJoong menggeleng

Changmin diam, memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa menyebabkan namja itu menangis. Namja cantik itu tidak pernah menangis, sudah lama sekali sejak dia melihat JaeJoong terakhir kali menangis. Menangisi seseorang yang

Eoh ...

"Jung Yunho ? " Changmin teringat pada namja itu, satu-satunya alasan yang mampu membuat namja cantiknya menangis. Bahkan ketika JaeJoong dipukuli ayahnya yang mabuk, dan memilih kabur dari rumahnya, JaeJoong tidak menangis. Namun ketika Yunho pergi meninggalkannya, JaeJoong menangis meraung-raung.

JaeJoong tidak memberikan respon apapun, semakin membuat Changmin yakin bahwa penyebab Hyungnya menangis adalah karena namja bernama Jung Yunho itu. Menyesal tadi dia tidak menemani JaeJoong dan malah memilih untuk membereskan apartemen Hyungnya itu.

Sepertinya mulai besok dia harus menjaga JaeJoong hyungnya itu dengan baik. Dia tentu tak ingin melihat JaeJoong kembali terpuruk seperti beberapa tahun silam karena namja yang sama bernama Jung Yunho.

Changmin terus membelai rambut JaeJoong sampai namja cantik itu tertidur, lalu dia membenarkan posisi tidur JaeJoong dan menyelimutinya,setelah itu dia keluar kamar dan menelepon tunangannya.

"Yoboseyo , Chunnie~ah , mianhae hari ini aku tidak ikut kerumah Junsu. "

"_wae? Ada masalah ? "_

"Ani , hanya saja sepertinya Jae hyung tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik, dia langsung menangis ketika sampai tadi "

"_Jae ? apa dia baik-baik saja ? "_

"aku tidak tahu. Dia beru saja tidur. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan Jung Yunho. Aku akan menemaninya di sini. Gwenchana ? "

"_Gwenchana. Kau temani Jae hyung saja. Aku hanya akan membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Hyemi "_

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Junsu dan Hyemi "

"_Arraso. Saranghae "_

"nado "

.

.  
~My Beautiful Rocker~

.

.

Yunho sedang berada di rumah Junsu dan seorang yeoja bernama Hyemi yang diperistri oleh Junsu setahun silam, yeoja itu tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka , kandungan yang memasuki usia 5 bulan. Yunho tampak kacau ketika Hyemi datang keruang tengah membawakan tiga cangkir teh hangat untuk mereka. Hyemi kemudian duduk disamping suaminya. Menunggu Yunho yang duduk disebelah kanan mereka di sofa single bicara.

"Ada apa, oppa ? " Tanya Hyemi setelah menunggu lama namun Yunho tidak juga mengeluarkan suaranya.

Terdengar desahan keras dari Yunho. Dia menghela nafas, lalu mengamit cangkir teh di meja depannya, menyesap isinya sedikit lalu menaruhnya kembali di atas meja, dia kemudian memandang pasangan suami istri itu, dan mendesah lagi

"Masalah JaeJoong lagi ? " tebak Junsu yang mendapat anggukan dari si wajah kecil.

"Kali ini apa lagi ?" Tanya Junsu

Selama ini Junsu memang menjadi tempatnya bercerita segala hal. Sejak dia meninggalkan Korea dan pergi keluar negeri, hanya Junsu yang dia hubungi.

"Mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang JaeJoong "

"Siapa ?"

Yunho menggeleng lemah

"Sepertinya staf untuk pemotretan "

"Lalu "

"Mereka bilang JaeJoong menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan keinginnnya "

"Mwo ?! "

"Dan JaeJoong mendengarnya. Aku sudah menghajar mereka, tapi demi Tuhan, hatiku sakit sekali ketika melihat ekspresi JaeJoonggie, sepertinya dia begitu terluka "

"Siapapun akan terluka jika mendengar hal seperti itu, oppa "

"Lalu apa yang akan hyung lakukan ? " Tanya Junsu

Yunho kembali menggeleng. Dia mendesah pelan, menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Dia memintaku untuk menjauhinya. Dia tidak ingin rumor itu semakin menyebar dan semakin parah karena kedekatanku dengannya. Dia bahkan memanggilku 'sajangnim' dan menatapku datar , tanpa ekspresi "

Yunho tampak putus asa.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat

"Apa kau akan menyerah sekarang oppa ? " Tanya Hyemi, Yunho menggeleng kuat

"Ani , aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi " Jawab Yunho mantap

"Lalu mengapa hanya karena hal itu kau sudah putus asa begitu. Bukankah dulu Jae oppa juga kau perlakukan seperti itu. Kau seolah menolaknya, ingin dia menjauh, kau berkata dingin dan kadang mengacuhkannya. Tapi dia terus berusaha, terus mendekatimu, dan dia tidak menyerah hingga kau pergi, perjuangan oppa untuk mendapatkannya kembali belum apa-apa di bandingkan dia dulu " ujar Hyemi panjang

Oh ... jangan dikira Hyemi tidak tahu seperti apa perjuangan JaeJoong kala itu. Semua orang disekolah mereka dulu tahu. Hyemi yang notabenenya adalah adik kelas satu angkatan di bawah mereka juga sudah pasti tahu tentang JaeJoong-Yunho

"Nee, kau benar Hyemi~ah "

"Berjuanglah Hyung, bukankah kemarin kau bilang Jae hyung memakai tanggal lahirmu untuk code apartemennya. Artinya kau sama sekali belum hilang dari hatinya, kau hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lagi , hyung "

Yunho mengangguk,

"Tapi apa benar dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di sampingnya sekarang ? " tanya Yunho

Junsu menggeleng

"setahuku tidak ada namja ataupun yeoja yang sedang dekat dengannya saat ini " jawab Junsu, matanya menatap serius pada Yunho sedangkan tangannya mengelus lembut perut buncit sang istri.

"Tapi aku melihat dia sangat mesra dengan Changmin , bukankah mereka teman dekat sejak SMA, bisa sajahkan sekarang dia dan Changmin ... "

"Yoo ... aku mendengar nama tunanganku disebut. Ada apa ini ? " Yoochun yang suka seenaknya saja masuk kerumah Junsu datang dan langsung menemui mereka di ruang keluarga rumah Junsu dan Hyemi.

"Owh ... Jung Yunho ... "

"Kau ? Park Yoochun bukan ? "

Kedua pria itu berjabat tangan sejenak, lalu Yoochun duduk di sofa singel di samping kiri pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian membawa nama Changmin dalam pembicaraan kalian ? " tanya Yoochun

"Yunho hyung sedang cemburu pada tunanganmu "

"Mwo ? " Kali ini suara Yoochun dan Yunho berbarengan

"Kau tunangannya Changmin ? " Tanya Yunho, Yoochun mengangguk cepat

"Dan kenapa kau cemburu pada Changmin ? " tanya Yoochun

Yunho terdiam, menimbang apakah perlu menjawab perkataan Yoochun, dia sendiri memang kurang suka bercerita dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Walaupun Yoochun setahunya adalah teman dekat JaeJoong waktu SMA, tapi tetap saja rasanya dia tidak nyaman jika harus bercerita

"Dia mengira JaeJoong hyung ada hubungan dengan Changminnie " Malah Junsu yang menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Mwo ? "

Kemudian Yoochun tertawa nyaring. Sedangkan Yunho mengerenyit heran

"Apa yang lucu? " tanya Yunho

"kau "

"Aku ? "

"Nee "

"Changmin oppa adalah Tunangan Yoochun oppa, tidak sampai dua bulan mereka akan menikah, aku sendiri yang mengorganisir acara pernikahan mereka "

Kata Hyemi sukses membuat Yunho melongo

"Tapi kulihat Changmin dan JaeJoong sangat mesra "

"Nee, mereka memang terlihat sangat mesra. Terkadang aku merasa iri, tapi mungkin karena mereka dulu sempat berjuang bersama, makanya mereka terlihat sangat dekat " Kata Yoochun menjelaskan. Yunho memandang Yoochun, merasa perkataan Yoochun belum sepenuhnya menjawab kegelisahan akan hubungan Changmin dan JaeJoong.

"Apa kau mencintai JaeJoong ? " Tanya Yoochun

"Selalu, aku selalu mencintainya dari dulu hingga sekarang " jawab Yunho

"Tapi dulu sikapmu bahkan ... "

"Ah, didikan orang tuaku membuatku menjadi namja yang kaku. Aku tak mampu mengekspresikan perasaanku kala itu. Tapi sungguh aku mencintainya " kata Yunho lagi

Yoochun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho. Benar duganaanya selama ini.

"sekarang kau bingung dengan sikap JaeJoong padamu ? " Tanya Yoochun

Yunho ragu menjawab. Memikirkan perkataan Yoochun, tahu dari mana memangnya Yoochun mengenai sikap JaeJoong padanya sekarang, tapi dia ingat Yoochun adalah tunangan Changmin dan Changmin sangat dekat dengan JaeJoong. Pasti Changmin yang menceritakan pada Yoochun. Lupakah kau Jung Yunho bahwa Yoochun juga sahabat JaeJoong.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kau meninggalkannya disaat yang tidak tepat " Kata Yoochun kemudian

Yunho terdiam lagi. Yeah ... dia tahu, kala itu JaeJoong pasti terpukul karena menerima kekerasan, dia tahu JaeJoong butuh sandaran, tapi dia malah meninggalkannya

"Waktu itu, aku pikir lebih baik aku meninggalkannya. Aboejiku tidak akan main-main soal ancamannya "

Yoochun mengerenyit bingung. Sementara Junsu dan Hyemi yang sudah tahu mengenai cerita Appa Yunho yang menyerang JaeJoong hanya diam memperhatiakan obrolan keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu ? Aboeji mu ? ancaman apa ? "

Yunho menatap Yoochun, kemudian menatap Junsu seolah bertanya pada sahabatnya tersebut apakah sebaiknya dia menceritakan kisah itu pada Yoochun atau kah tidak, dan Junsu mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Kau ingat liburan kita setelah ujian tengah semester ? lalu Changmin memaksa kita untuk menonton pertunjukan Jae ?"

Yoochun mengangguk

"Waktu pulang aku dipergoki oleh Aboejiku. Dia menampar JaeJoong dan memarahinya karena Aboeji menganggap JaeJoong memberikan pengaruh buruk untukku. Waktu di rumah Aboeji mengancamku, dia akan mencelakai JaeJoong dan membuat masa depan JaeJoong jadi buruk. Aku tahu aboejiku adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan ucapannya. Karena itu aku menurut, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada JaeJoong, perlahan aku menjauhinya. Tapi semakin aku menjauh hatiku semakin sakit.

Pertemuan terakhir kami adalah di belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin mengatakan betapa aku mencintainya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya untuk berjuang bersama-sama denganku memperjuangkan hubungan kami. Tapi ... hatiku begitu sakit ketika melihatnya muram. Ada luka memar di pipinya, dan pelipisnya robek. Aboejiku tidak main-main. Aku tak ingin dia mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah dari itu.

Dia memintaku untuk lari bersamanya. Dia ingin aku mendampinginya. Hatiku ingin sekali menerimanya, tapi pikiranku menolak. Sungguh aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku, aboejiku punya kekuasaan, dan aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kala itu, aku lemah dan aku terlalu pengecut. Akhirnya aku mengatakan perpisahan padanya... aku ... "

"Kau salah ... "

Yoochun tiba-tiba menyela penjelasan panjang lebar dari Yunho. Yunho menatap Yoochun heran.

"Kau bilang aboejimu yang melakukan kekerasan pada Jae hyung ? "

Yunho mengangguk

"Mungkin bukan dia langsung, kemungkinan orang-orang suruhannya yang melakukannya " jawab Yunho, Yoochun menggeleng

"Ani , ani ... Jae hyung memang mengalami luka-luka ketika terakhir bertemu denganmu, tapi itu bukan perbuatan aboejimu. "

Kata Yoochun setelah berhasil mengingat kejadian di masa lalu

"Apa maksudmu ? " tanya Yunho.

Junsu dan Hyemi yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan Yunho-Yoochun pun menjadi ikut antusias sekarang.

"Aboeji Jae hyung yang melakukannya "

"Mwo ? "

" Sekitar dua bulan sejak masuk SMA , omoni Jae hyung pergi meninggalkan dia dan aboejinya bersama selingkuhannya. Jae hyung juga tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan omonienya karena Aboejinya memang kerap kali bersikap keras pada Eomoninya. Setelah itu Aboeji Jae hyung saat menjadi frustasi dan gampang marah, dia menjadi bersikap dingin dan kadang berkata kasar pada Jae hyung. Semakin hari wajah Jae hyung semakin mirip dengan omoni-nya. Hal itu menambah kebencian aboeji Jae hyung pada dirinya. Mungkin hal itu juga yang membuat

Jae Hyung merubah penampilannya, selain dia ingin terlihat sebagai namja yang kuat. Aboeji Jae hyung sering pulang dengan kondisi mabuk-mabukan, pekerjaannya terlantar begitu saja. Hingga dia di pecat dari  
perusahaannya. Jae hyung terpaksa mencari uang sendiri dengan menyanyi dari satu cafe ke cafe yang lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan biaya sekolah. Terkadang aboeji Jae hyung meminta uang padanya untuk berjudi dan minum-minuman keras.

Sikap aboeji Jae hyung semakin brutal menjelang pertengahan tingkah akhir kita di SMA. Dia sering memukuli Jae hyung jika dia kalah berjudi. Selama ini dia selalu menutupinya darimu, dia tidak ingin kau cemas. Dan beberapa hari sebelum bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aboeji Jae hyung mabuk saat pulang kerumah , dia kalah berjudi. Jae hyung yang mencoba membantunya untuk masuk kerumah, di kira adalah Omoni – Jae hyung. Aboejinya entah pikiran apa yang sedang merasukinya, dia hampir memperkosa anaknya sendiri, JaeJoong memberontak, dan Aboejinya memukulinya ... "

Tetesan bening perlahan meluncur dari mata musang Yunho, membentuk aliran di kedua belah pipinya. Dia tak mampu mengontrol lagi laju air matanya. Di tundukkan wajahnya

"... tapi untung saja waktu itu Kwon Ahjumma, pembantu setia keluarga Jae, melihat tindakan Tuan nya dan membantu Jae untuk melepaskan diri. JaeJoong berlari kerumah Changmin saat itu, Changmin bilang kondisi Jae hyung berantakan. Baju yang robek, wajah memar dan mengeluarkan darah, dan dia tidak memakai alas kaki, kakinya berdarah ketika tiba di rumah Changmin. Dia bilang menceritakan pada Changmin mengenai hal tersebut. Mereka menangis bersama malam itu, Jae hyung juga menceritakan keinginannya untuk lari bersamamu pada Changmin. "

Yunho masih terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya, bahunya berguncang pelan. Hyemi mendekatinya, dia duduk di lengan sofa lalu mengelus pelan punggung orang yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri tersebut.

"Jadi selama ini semuanya hanya salah paham saja " sambung Hyemi

"Yeah ... semuanya hanya salah paham " kata Yoochun.

Yunho jadi ingat, pantas saja dulu Yunho merasa Jae menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ada kesedihan yang tidak di ceritakan oleh JaeJoong, dan bodohnya dia tidak bertanya pada JaeJoong.

"_**Aku baik-baik saja, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja jika ada kau disampingku "**_

Harusnya Yunho menyadari kata-kata itu, dan harusnya dia mengindahkan kata-kata itu. Ternyata memang JaeJoong tengah membutuhkannya. Dan ketika JaeJoong sedang terpuruk dan sangat membutuhkan dirinya, sebuah kesalah pahaman malah membuatnya memilih untuk meninggalkan JaeJoong.

Ya Tuhan

Yunho merasa sangat bersalah sekali sekarang.

Pantaskah dia menyebut dirinya mencintai JaeJoong , padahal dia tidak mampu memberikan perlindungan untuk JaeJoong.

Ketiga orang itu menunggu hingga Yunho tenang. Ketika air matanya mengering. Dia kembali menatap Yoochun

"Gomawo sudah menceritakannya padaku " Kata Yunho

"Tak masalah hyung, yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana cara kalian meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini, Jae hyung sekarang sangat keras kepala. Dia tidak akan begitu saja menerimamu kembali walau nyatanya dia masih mencintaimu. Dia terlalu takut hyung. Selama ini sudah banyak orang-orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya . Kwon ahjumma meninggal waktu menolong Jae Hyung, dia terdorong jatuh dari tangga dan secara tidak langsung dia terbunuh oleh Aboeji Jae ketika menyelamatkannya. Dan sekarang aboeji Jae hyung ada di penjara. Setelah kau pergi, dia benar-benar hidup sebatang kara, hyung. Aku harap kau benar-benar bisa membuatnya kembali merasa tidak sendirian "

Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

Dia bertekad akan memperbaiki semuanya. Demi JaeJoong. Demi orang yang dicintainya.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat dengan ketiga orang lainnya. Yunho undur diri terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Yoochun yang akan membicarakan perihal pernikahannya dengan Changmin pada Hyemi.

**~Tarik Bang Changmin~**

**~Te. Be .Ce~**

Gomawo buat yang udah setia ngikutin cerita ini.  
*cipok basah


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : My Beautiful Rocker**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

**Other Cast : Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Zee**

**.**

**.**

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

**.**

**.**

**~CHAP 7~**

**.  
**

Selama beberapa hari sejak insiden di toilet itu. Yunho tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di hadapan JaeJoong. Dia ingin memberi JaeJoong waktu sejenak agar kekesalannya hilang. Namun setiap hari dia akan mengirimkan rangkaian bunga mawar. Merah, putih dan kuning. Merah untuk cintanya yang tidak pernah pudar dan selalu membara. Putih untuk cintanya yang suci dan murni untuk JaeJoong. Dan Kuning untuk permintaan maaf atas semua perlakuannya yang terdahulu dan ingin memulai awal yang baru.

JaeJoong ?

Owh … tentu saja dia tidak akan tega membuang bunga segar yang setiap pagi ada di depan pintu apatemennya. Betapa kecewanya dia pada si pemberi bunga, dia tak akan tega membiarkan bunga-bunga cantik itu teronggok begitu saja di tempat sampah. Dia akan memasukkan rangkaian tiga bunga itu kedalam vas bening dan menaruhnya di balkon di luar kamarnya. Rupanya dia masih kesal hingga tidak ingin terlalu sering melihat bunga itu ketika dia ada di apartemen. Jadilah bunga tersebut di taruh di meja kecil di balkon kamarnya.

"Hyung, Junsu mengirim email untuk pemotretanmu "

"Mana ? "

JaeJoong langsung duduk di samping Changmin dan bersama melihat pada Pad silver Changmin. Dibuka sebuah pesan masuk dari Junsu.

"Apa-apaan ini ? "

Gerutu JaeJoong setelah selesai membaca e-mail tersebut.

"Bukankah perjanjiannya tidak ada pengambilan foto di luar ? lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba konsepnya di rubah begitu saja " JaeJoong kesal

"Mollayo, hyung. Akhir pekan ini kita akan berangkat ke pesisir selama dua hari untuk pemotretan. Sepertinya syuting iklan pakaian juga akan dilakukan juga. Lebih baik kau berkemas, Hyung. Besok pagi kita berangkat "

JaeJoong mendengus kesal. Sangat kesal. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan pemotretan diluar ruangan. Hanya saja tempat-tempat yang di jadikan setting pemotretan itulah yang membuat emosi JaeJoong memuncak.

_Ugh_

Demi Tuhan , JaeJoong menghindari mengunjungi tempat-tempat tersebut karena begitu banyak kenangan. Tapi sekarang malah …

JaeJoong terus menggerutu dan menyalahkan Yunho, karena dia tahu kalau Yunho lah yang seenaknya merubah tempat dan memilih tempat tersebut. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak di hadapan Yunho saat ini.

Saat ini , Changmin dan JaeJoong tengah berada di kamar JaeJoong. Changmin mengambil sebuah tas ransel yang berukuran sedang dari atas lemari, membuka lemari pakaian JaeJoong dan mulai memilah baju yang akan dibawah oleh JaeJoong. Sementar JaeJoong hanya duduk di atas kasurnya, bibirnya mengerucut, dan menggerutu.

"Changmin~ah, apa kita harus pergi ? Kita tidak usah pergi saja , nee ~~~" JaeJoong merajuk dengan suara manjanya yang hanya bisa di keluarkan di depan Changmin.

"Hm … "

Changmin mengambil setelan kemeja santai dan melemparnya ke kasur.

"Jebal ~~~"

Changmin memilih celana demim biru dongker yang nyaman, dan melemparnya kembali ke atas kasur

"Boleh " Katanya

"Jeongmalyo "

JaeJoong berteriak kesenangan

"Yeah, batalkan kontrak, dan kau tidak perlu pergi kemana-mana, selesai !" lanjut Changmin. Bibir JaeJoong bertambah mengerucut mendengar ucapan Changmin, yang artinya dia harus pergi, kalau tidak dia harus membatalkan kontrak dan membayar denda yang hanya dengan mimirkan jumlahnya saja sudah membuatnya sesak nafas dan pening menyerang kepalanya.

Changmin mengambil beberapa baju lagi dan memasukkannya dengan rapih ke tas ransel JaeJoong, peralatan mandi, dan sebagainya sudah rapih di dalam ransel tersebut. Di taruhnya ransel itu di kursi di sudut kamar JaeJoong. Lalu dia bertolang pinggang di hadapan JaeJoong.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Hyung. Profesionallah sedikit "

"Kau tidak mengerti, Changmin~ah … " JaeJoong terus saja cemberut

"Apa yang tidak ku mengerti eoh? Kau hanya tinggal mengacuhkannya dan tidak menganggapnya ada. Itu sudah cukup bukan " kata Changmin lagi, mulai tidak sabar dengan sikap Hyungnya, JaeJoong mendengus sebal

"Yeah, dan dia semakin seenaknya. Usulmu itu tidak berguna. Kemarin aku mencobanya dan dia malah seenaknya memeluk dan menciumku " Gerutu JaeJoong

"Itu karena kau tidak tegas. Bukankah dulu dia punya lingkaran yang tidak dapat kau masuki, Hyung. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tidak membuat lingkaranmu sendiri. Hingga dia tidak dapat seenak hatinya sendiri memperlakukanmu "

JaeJoong diam, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Changmin. Harusnya dia membangun dindingnya sendiri yang kokoh dan membuat lingkaran yang tidak dapat di ganggu oleh orang lain. Dulu Yunho mampu membuatnya kenapa sekarang dia tidak bisa.

"Sudahlah tenang saja, lagipula besok kan ada aku. Kalau dia macam-macam padamu, akan kubuang dia kelaut " kata Changmin.

"Hn, baiklah"

Setelah selesai mengepak barang JaeJoong. Changmin pun pulang, meninggalkan JaeJoong yang masih berpikir mengenai 'lingkaran' yang akan dia buat.

.

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

.

JaeJoong mendengus kesal begitu melihat mobil Ferrari dua pintu berwarna merah terang milik Yoochun sudah terparkir di depan apartemennya. Baru saja Changmin menelepon dan menyuruhnya untuk turun dan keluar apartemen. Tapi apa yang di lihatnya adalah, di dalam mobil tersebut ada Yoochun dan Changmin yang sedang menampakkan gigi-gigi rapihnya.

"Ish…. Kalian berdua ? "

Yoochun dan Changmin mengangguk

"Aku lelah bekerja Hyung, apa salahnya kalau aku ikut juga, sekalian aku berlibur dan menemanimu bekerja " Jawab Yoochun

"Lalu aku harus duduk dimana ? tempat duduknya hanya ada dua " Keluh JaeJoong. Tidak mungkin kan dia dipangku oleh Changmin.

"Tenang saja hyung, jemputanmu akan datang sebentar lagi. Kita tunggu saja nee " kata Yoochun

JaeJoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu memandang Changmin yang membalas dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya tanda dia tidak tahu apapun.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil audi hitam terparkir di sebelah mobil Yoochun. JaeJoong mengerenyit heran dan kesal langsung memenuhi emosinya, dia mengenal mobil itu, paling tidak dia pernah menaikinya beberapa kali. JaeJoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Satu buket bunga mawar berwarna merah kuning putih tampak tergenggam erat di tangan seorang namja yang keluar dari mobil hitam tersebut. Dia mendekati JaeJoong , Yoochun , dan Changmin yang berdiri di depan mobil Yoochun dengan senyuman yang mengembang menghiasi bibir tebalnya.

"Annyeong, yorobun " Sapa Yunho

"Annyeong, Hyung" sahut Yoochun semangat dan Changmin yang suaranya hampir tidak terdengar

"Annyeong, nae sarang " Yunho mendekati JaeJoong dan tak lupa kecupan singkat yang telak mengenai bibir Cherry JaeJoong dilayangkan oleh Yunho.

_Gezz_

Lagi-lagi Yunho seenaknya. JaeJoong mendengus kesal. Sepertinya dia akan cepat tua kalau terus di dekat Yunho dan marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu. Dia sampai melupakan 'lingkaran' yang sudah dia pikirkan mati-matian semalaman. Yeah … sekeras apapun berpikir, fakta pada kenyataannya memang tidak mudah dilakukan sesuai dengan apa yang di pikirkan dan di bayangkan, bukan ?

"Ini , untukmu. Walalu bunga ini tak secantik dirimu, tapi aku rasa kau sangat pantas mendapatkannya "

Yoochun terkikik mendengarnya, sementara JaeJoong dan Changmin bergidig ngeri. Tak mendapatkan respon dari JaeJoong, Yunho pun memaksa tangan kanan JaeJoong menggenggam bunga pemberiannya tersebut. Lalu merangakul pinggang ramping JaeJoong

"YA ! Jangan seenaknya " JaeJoong menurunkan lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya, tapi tenaganya kalah kuat dengan Yunho, pada akhirnya dia harus pasrah ketika Yunho menariknya lebih dekat pada tubuhnya.

Changmin jadi kesal sendiri melihat 'ketidak berdayaan' hyungnya itu. Padahal dia mati-matian memikirkan untuk membuat 'lingkaran' untuk Yunho, dan JaeJoong kerap kali marah soal sikap Yunho. Tapi melihat JaeJoong sekarang hanya pasrah saja, membuat Changmin sedikit bingung.

Ck

Untuk apa Hyungnya itu marah-marah soal sikap Yunho. Kalau akhirnya dia hanya diam dan pasrah saja. Hal itu semakin meyakinkan Changmin bahwa Hyungnya memang masih memiliki perasaan pada Yunho. Dan Changmin dapat melihat semburat samar di pipi JaeJoong ketika mendapat perlakuan yang menurut JaeJoong seenaknya tersebut.

"kajja, kita berangkat. "

"Nee " sahut Yoochun semangat.

Dengan langkah enggan, JaeJoong melangkahkan kaki kemana Yunho menyeretnya.

Yunho membukakan pintu untuk JaeJoong, lalu memasangkan sabuk pengamannya, dan menutup pintu, setelah itu dia memutar dan masuk ke kursi kemudi.

.

.

Selama perjalanan Yunho terus saja berceloteh, menceritakan apa saja tentang kehidupannya. Tentang kuliahnya dan pekerjaannya, juga hal-hal menarik yang memang sudah sejak lama ingin diceritakan pada JaeJoong. Selama ini Yunho memang selalu memendam ceritanya, berharap ketika pulang ke Korea dia bertemu dengan JaeJoong dan menceritakan kisah hidupnya selama namja cantik itu tidak ada di sampingnya.

JaeJoong menanggapi dengan malas semua cerita Yunho, sesekali bergumam tidak jelas dan lebih senang melihat keluar jendela, memperhatikan pemandangan jalanan yang dilewatinya.

"… Hahaha. Bagaimana menurutmu, Jae… JaeJoonggie. Chagya … Baby …. "

Yunho melirik sekilas pada JaeJoong yang tampaknya asik dengan pikirannya, padahal dia daritadi bercerita macam-macam dan berharap mendapat respon dari JaeJoong. Yunho menginjak pedal gasnya, hingga kecepatan mobil mereka bertambah.

JaeJoong terkesikap dia menggenggam sabuk pengamannya dengan erat, dan menatap horor jalanan di depannya.

"YA ! Jung Yunho, pelankan mobilnya. Apa kau mau kita mati " Teriak JaeJoong. Namun Yunho tidak peduli. Dia terus saja menyetir tanpa mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya. Kadang menyalip mobil di depannya dengan ekstrim, JaeJoong berkali-kali harus berteriak mengeluarkan suara indahnya

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Teriak JaeJoong lagi ketika Yunho menyalip sebuah truk besar di depannya. Jantung JaeJoong berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan tatapan intens.

"Pelankan kecepatannya !" Seru JaeJoong lagi

"Sirro ~~~ " Jawab Yunho cepat

"Apa kau ingin membuat kita berdua mati konyol, eoh?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau sebelum kau menciumku dan menanggapi semua ucapanku " Celetuk Yunho

"MWO ?! "

JaeJoong terpana dengan sukses mendengar permintaan Yunho

"Sirro !"

"Arraso "

Yunho menaikkan kembali kecepatan laju mobilnya.

"JUNG YUNHOOOO ~~~~ "

JaeJoong memejamkan matanya erat, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

Ya Tuhan

Jung Yunho benar-benar gila, pikirnya. Dia mengebut dan meminta hal yang aneh. Tentu saja JaeJoong tidak ingin menuruti permintaan Yunho

Hell

Menciumnya ?

Arraso, dulu dia memang kerap kali mencium Yunho. Tapi itu dulu, ketika perasaannya berbunga-bunga, ketika dia masih remaja dan pikirannya masih naif. Tapi sekarang, setelah namja tampan itu meninggalkannya, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi dan egonya terlalu kuat untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Tapi

Dia juga tidak ingin mati sekarang. Dia sedang dalam pengerjaan tugas akhirnya dan sebentar lagi dia akan menyandang gelar dari universitasnya. Lagipula, sebentar lagi Yoochun dan Changmin sahabatnya akan menikah. JaeJoong harus menjadi pendamping Changmin saat pernikahan berlangsung. Tentu dia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya bersedih dengan kematiannya tersebut.

Ottokhae ?

"Arraso.. arra… aku akan melakukannya, perlambat laju mobilnya "

Seringai kemenangan terukir di wajah tampan namja Jung tersebut. Dia memperlambat laju mobilnya dan dengan perlahan menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Wae? Kenapa kita berhenti ?" Tanya JaeJoong bingung

"Kau bilang akan melakukannya kan? Sekarang cium aku !" Yunho memiringkan posisi duduknya dan agak mencondongkan badannya ke arah JaeJoong

"Mwo? Apa kau gila?"

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau, kita mengebut lagi. Kajja …. "

Yunho kembali ke posisi semula dan mulai memegang stir nya kembali.

"ANDWE !"

Yunho menoleh lagi pada JaeJoong. Lalu diam memandangi namja cantik yang sangat lucu dimatanya ketika sedang cemberut dan kesal.

"Baiklah " JaeJoong pun pasrah.

Lagi. Yunho mencondongkan dirinya ke arah JaeJoong.

"Err … tu-tutup matamu " perintah JaeJoong langsung dilaksanakan oleh Yunho.

JaeJoong memandangi wajah Yunho dengan ragu-ragu, semua perasaan campur aduk sekarang. Di dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho. Hingga tinggal berjarak beberapa centi saja, lalu dia menghentikannya. Di pandangnya kembali wajah Yunho. Baru kali ini dia dengan jelas memandang wajah Yunho dari dekat. Tak banyak yang berubah, namja itu semakin tampan dan tampak berwibawa. Tanpa kacamata tebal, mata musangnya jadi terlihat menyalang namun mempesona dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dia tak mampu membendung rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak. Seakan menutupi semua kesal dan amarah yang dirasakannya pada namja di depannya. Di dekatkan lagi wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya.

JaeJoong kembali mengingat bagaimana cara dia mengecup bibir namja itu dulu. Dia jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri mengingat tindakan memalukan yang dulu kerap kali di lakukannya pada namja tampan itu disekolah. Sekarang dia tahu bagaimana rasanya di perlakukaan seenaknya oleh seseorang.

**__**

Cup

"Kau lama sekali, baby"

JaeJoong terkejut ketika lagi-lagi Yunho mencuri ciuman darinya, matanya memandang lurus ke mata Yunho, kaget tentu saja. Padahal ia sedang berpikir dan mengingat kejadian lampau, dan namja itu telah lebih dulu mengambil langkah.

Tangan kanan Yunho meraih pipi JaeJoong, dan mengelusnya. Dia balas menatap langsung ke mata JaeJoong, dan kembali mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Dan ketika bibir tebal itu hanya tinggal sedikit lagi untuk kembali menyentuh bibir Cherry JaeJoong…

**_Tiint … tinnt …._**

Suara klakson mobil dari arah belakang, menyadarkan keduanya. JaeJoong melepas kontak mata mereka terlebih dahulu lalu, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Yunho menoleh ke belakang, mencari tahu siapa yang telah mengganggu moment yang hampir saja tercipta di antaranya dan JaeJoong.

Dia melihat mobil Ferrari merah yang di yakini adalah milik Yoochun. Rupanya namja casanova itu berhasil mengejarnya dan mungkin sekarang sedang bingung mengapa Yunho menepikan mobilnya. Dengan agak enggan , Yunho pun kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Dengar ya, Baby. Kalau kau tidak menanggapi ucapanku lagi, aku akan mengebut seperti tadi "

"Hn … "

Rupanya tuan Jung punya cara tersendiri untuk mengalihkan perhatian Baby cantik Kim nya itu hanya padanya seorang. Dan terpaksa JaeJoong menanggapi semua ucapan Yunho sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka. Sepertinya tindakan urakan dan seenaknya serta pemaksaan yang indah milik Yunho lebih parah di bandingkan cara yang dilakukan oleh JaeJoong dulu.

Ckckckck …

Jung Yunho benar-benar sudah berubah, eoh?

Pemotretan dan pengambilan gambar untuk iklan di lakukan sore hari hingga malam hari setelah senja turun dan bintang-bintang mulai bertaburan menghiasi langit pesisir. Hotel tempat mereka menginap tak jauh dari cotage kecil yang dulu mereka sewa. Tapi sekarang cotage itu sudah tidak ada, berganti dengan bangunan hotel lainnya.

Saat yang lainnya sedang menikmati pesta barbeque bersama para staf yang tergabung dalam sesi pemotretan. JaeJoong memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Menikmati suara deburan ombak yang mengalum, menyesapi bau basa yang menguar dari laut, memandang kerlip bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

Dia tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat sebuah tempat.. ani.. hanya sebuah hamparan pasir laut yang berwarna putih sebenarnya. Namun dia tahu dengan pasti di titik itulah dulu dia pernah duduk bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dia melangkah pelan, kemudian duduk di titik yang sama di tempatnya dahulu.

Ditekuk kakinya dan di peluk lututnya sendiri, sementara kepalanya mendongak keatas, mengamati gugusan bintang. Mencari keberadaan sang umma di antara bintang tersebut.

"Umma ~~~ "

Dulu ketika terakhir dia datang kesini, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Duduk ditempat yang sama, mengamati bintang yang dia rasanya gugusannya sudah berubah dari yang 10 tahun lalu dia lihat. Dulu dia begitu merindukan ummanya yang pergi dari rumah sejak dia berada di tingkat pertama SMA nya. Dan sekarang dia merindukan ummanya yang hampir 3 tahun lalu meninggalkan dia selama-lamanya.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

Dia benar-benar merasa sendirian sekarang. Walau dia memiliki Changmin sebagai namdongseng yang dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Tapi sebentar lagi kedua sahabatnya, Changmin dan Yoochun akan menikah, tentu mereka akan memiliki kehidupan sendiri sebagai keluarga, dan akhirnya dia sebatang kara. Walau dia memiliki banyak teman, tapi hatinya merasa kesepian.

Umurnya sudah 28 tahun lebih sekarang, dan tentunya dia tidak akan mudah mengeluarkan air mata lagi, seperti masa remajanya dulu. Tapi entah mengapa setiap kali memikirkan soal Yunho, air matanya akan keluar begitu saja. Apakah benar dia masih mencintai Yunho ? diapun bertanya-tanya pada hatinya sendiri. Masih adakah perasaan sayang yang tersisa untuk Yunho di balik rasa kecewanya.

"Kau disini rupanya … " Seorang namja berdiri tepat di sampingnya. JaeJoong mendongak dan melihat Yunho datang. Ugh …

"Kenapa kau ada disini ?" tanya JaeJoong angkuh, Yunho duduk di sebelah JaeJoong, dan langsung menarik tangan JaeJoong ketika namja cantik itu hendak berdiri dari duduknya. Diraihnya pinggang JaeJoong dan di peluknya dengan sayang. Lalu di curukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher JaeJoong

"Ish, Jung Yunho. Jangan seenaknya "

JaeJoong terus memberontak di pelukan Yunho, namun semakin dia memberontak, pelukan itu justru semakin mengerat. Dan JaeJoong kembali menyerah

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semuanya ?" Tanya Yunho

"Apa maksudmu?" JaeJoong balik bertanya

"Berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk menebus waktu 10 tahun aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" JaeJoong mengulang pertanyaannya

"Aku bahkan rela menghabiskan sisa umurku untuk menebus waktu 10 tahun itu. Asal ada kau disampingku aku akan melakukan apa saja, asal kau memaafkanku aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu"

JaeJoong tertegun. Baru kali ini Yunho bicara seperti ini sejak pertemuan kembali mereka setelah 10 tahun berlalu.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mencintaiku, Jung. Untuk apa kau melakukan itu semua" Ujar JaeJoong sinis. Yunho tersenyum manis

"Dulu, jika aku tidak mencintaimu, untuk apa aku tetap membiarkanmu selalu berada di dekatku dan menggangguku? Jika aku tidak mencintaimu, mengapa aku tidak marah waktu kau seenaknya menyeretku, memelukku dan menciumku? Jika aku tidak mencintaimu aku bisa saja langsung mendepakmu agar menjauh dariku "

Kata Yunho dengan suara yang meyakinkan. JaeJoong menolehkan wajahnya, menatap langsung ke mata Yunho, mencari binar kebenaran dalam pancaran manik hitam Yunho. Kemudian pandangan JaeJoong berubah menjadi sendu.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku "

JaeJoong bangkit dari duduknya setelah berkata dengan nada yang penuh dengan luka, dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho terdiam dalam duduknya. Memikirkan cara untuk kembali mendekati JaeJoong. Sepertinya memang agak sulit kembali bersama JaeJoong, walau jelas nyata bahwa JaeJoong masih mencintainya. Dan dia beru melihat seberapa kecewa dan terlukanya JaeJoong, ketika sinar matanya menyelaraskan ucapannya dengan binar manik hitamnya.

** .**

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

**.**

Tempat ke dua di luar studio pemotretan berada di Mirotic Cafe&Bar.

Tentu tempat ini tidak asing lagi untuk JaeJoong. Sebelum masuk ke dalamnya, dia mendesah pelan di depan pintu masuk. Dia melirik jam tangannya, sudah terlambat 30 menit dari jadwal seharusnya. Sesungguhnya dia bukan artis yang suka terlambat dan mangkir dari jadwal kerjanya. Hanya saja rasanya sangat enggan dan berat melangkah menuju tempat tersebut.

Walau hanya satu kali. Satu kali saja namja Jung itu datang menonton penampilannya. Tapi hari itu benar-benar berkesan untuknya. Penampilannya di tonton oleh orang yang di cintainya, dan dia menyanyikan lagu cinta khusus untuk orang tersebut. Pertama kalinya JaeJoong bersama Yunho hingga larut malam (selain menginap) di luar, dia merasa seperti sedang kencan kedua setelah pergi ke taman bermain di hari sebelumnya. Sekecil apapun kenangan yang tercipta bersama dengan Yunho, berarti besar untuk JaeJoong.

"JaeJoong~ah, kenapa di luar? Ayo masuk "

Jihyo yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu JaeJoong di dalam, memutuskan untuk menelepon dan menunggu JaeJoong di luar, tapi rupanya namja yang di tunggunya tersebut sudah ada di depan Mirotic sebelum dia sempat menelepon.

"Ah, Ne-nee Noona"

JaeJoong masih terpaku di depannya, memandang neon Box yang beruliskan nama tempat tersebut dengan hiasan lampu kecil yang di rangkai berwarna-warni. Tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali dia datang kesana.

"JaeJoong~ah, wae? Kenapa masih di luar?"

"Ah, ani … "

"Tenang saja, Yunho tidak ada "

Jihyo seakan tahu mengenai kekhawatiran namja yang menjadi model dalam proyek yang di pimpinnya tersebut, dia kemudian tersenyum pada JaeJoong yang dibalas dengan senyum kakunya.

Well

Sekarang JaeJoong baru merasa dilema. Apakah dia senang Yunho tidak ada ataukah dia kecewa karena namja tampan itu tidak ada.

Molla ~~

Yang jelas perasaaannya sedikit lega karena tidak harus bertemu dengan Yunho, tidak harus menolak semua perlakuan Yunho yang tentu saja penolakan tersebut sebenarnya sangat sulit di lakukan oleh JaeJoong, dan ketika melihat wajah kecewa Yunho, hatinya tidak bisa tidak merasa sesak. Namun ketika mengingat kekecewaannya pada namja itu, mau tidak mau egonya ikut berperan untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya, untuk tidak jatuh begitu saja pada Yunho. Rumit. Hingga dia sendiri bingung menjelaskan rasa yang sedang menerpanya.

Dia menghembuskan nafas berat beserta desahan ragu sebelum memasuki tempat tersebut. Paling tidak suasana di dalamnya akan sangat berbeda mengingat sudah berlalu 10 tahun sejak dia terakhir kali datang kesana, dan dia bisa tenang karena hal itu. Tapi … semua tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya, tempat itu masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, bahkan lukisan yang terletak di atas sudut di dekat meja bartender, masih sama, lukisan abstrak dengan warna hitam dan putih.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut.

Dia ingat panggung kecil tempatnya menampilkan musiknya bersama dengan anggota bandnya yang sudah bubar karena kesibukan masing-masing. Dia ingat meja dan kursi yang di duduki Yunho ketika datang bersama teman-temannya malam itu. Matanya kembali menangkap rangkaian kilasan memori yang mengalun dengan semu di hadapannya.

"JaeJoong-ssi, cepat ganti bajumu" Seorang penata busana, memberikan satu stel baju bernuansa hitam kepada JaeJoong. Dengan cepat JaeJoong menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya dan memori yang kembali terngiang, dia harus serius bekerja agar tidak terpengaruh dengan bayangan masa lalu.

Dia berjalan menuju ruang ganti pakaian yang di sediakan khusus di dalam cafe&bar tersebut.

Beruntung bagi JaeJoong karena tidak harus menampilkan dirinya dengan senyuman menawan seperti beberapa hari silam. Dia hanya harus berpose diam dan dingin tanpa ekspresi sesuai dengan hitam yang dikenakannya. Dia sedang berada di atas panggung kecil, dengan gitar listrik dan mike yang berdiri di depannya, SooYoung berpose sebagai seorang keyboardist, dan Siwon pada drumer. Hal ini tentu mengingatkan dia ketika dirinya masih mengisi Minggu malamnya di sini, mencari uang untuk kehidupan sehari-harinya.

"Yak! Selesai, terima kasih atas kerja samanya"

Ucapan sang fotografer membuat JaeJoong bernafas lega. Dia bisa cepat pergi dari tempat ini dan tidak perlu mengingat kenangan yang tidak perlu lagi.

"JaeJoong~ah"

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah JaeJoong yang hendak mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ah, Hodong Hyung" Sahutnya pada lelaki bertubuh gempal yang merupakan pemilik dari Mirotic. Mereka berjabat tangan dan berpelukan singkat.

"Jadi model, eoh?" Hodong menyindir JaeJoong, membuat si cantik tersipu malu.

"Ani, hyung. Hanya pekerjaan sampingan saja" Jawab JaeJoong

"Sepertinya mereka perusahaan yang besar, aniya?"

JaeJoong mengangguk

"Lihatlah, mereka sampai merubah tempat ini seperti 10 tahun yang lalu, mereka mengganti semua propertinya agar terlihat seperti dulu"

JaeJoong tertegun. Jadi tempat ini memang sengaja di buat mirip seperti dulu? Lalu apa maksudnya?

"Aku jadi terkenang masa lalu " Hodong tampak memandang sekeliling tempat tersebut, dengan tatapan rindu.

"Menyanyilah untukku "

"Eh?"

"Tempat ini jadi mengingatkanku ketika kau tampil bersama bandmu dulu, bawakan aku sebuah lagu" pinta Hodong. JaeJoong terlihat kikuk

"Tapi, Hyung … "

"Ayolah demi aku … "

JaeJoong jadi merasa tidak enak pada namja gempal tersebut. Dia berpikir sejenak, manik matanya berputar, melihat kondisi cafe&bar yang tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya menyanggupi permintaan sang pemilik, karena walau bagaimanapun dulu dia pernah di tolong oleh Hodong untuk mendapatkan uang.

Manik matanya menumbuk pada satu objek. Namja tampan berpakaian rapih yang datang dengan buket bunga yang sudah sangat di kenalnya.

JaeJoong mendesah pelan. Sepertinya dia jadi mendapat ide , lagu apa yang ingin dia nyanyikan.

"Nee, arraso, Hyung"

Akhirnya JaeJoong menyanggupi. Hodong bersorak gembira dan memanggil pemain bandnya. JaeJoong berbicara dulu pada keempat pemain bandnya dan mereka bersiap pada posisi masing-masing.

Yunho duduk disalah satu meja bundar kecil tinggi tempatnya dulu duduk ketika menonton pertujukan JaeJoong dan band rock nya ketika masih sekolah dulu. Dia meletakkan buket bunga yang di bawanya di atas meja, dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri JaeJoong, ketika dilihatnya sang kekasih sedang berbicara dengan pemilik Mirotic.

Jihyo menghampirinya, membawa sebuah tablet di tangannya yang langsung di sodorkan pada Yunho. Yunho melihat isi tablet tersebut, hasil pemotretan mereka hari ini. Yunho mengecek satu-persatu fotonya. Matanya selalu terfokus pada namja cantik yang rambutnya telah kembali hitam dan kaku, senyumnya mengembang puas begitu melihat beberapa pose milik JaeJoong yang di anggapnya lucu dan mengemaskan.

"Eoh? Sepertinya JaeJoong akan bernyanyi " seru Jihyo, Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tablet milik Jihyo ke arah panggung. JaeJoong terlihat sedang berdiri di belakang mickrofone, dan suara musik mulai mengalun.

Yunho seperti tak mendengar apapun yang masuk ke telinganya ketika suara merdu JaeJoong mulai mengalun, mata musang itu terpaku pada seseorang di depannya hingga dia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari JaeJoong. Manik bulat JaeJoong kali ini tidak mencoba untuk menghindari kontak mata yang tercipta di antara keduanya. JaeJoong dengan berani membalas tatapan Yunho.

**_Born free, sadly, but one kiss one heart_**  
**_With a slowed breath, we share one kiss_**  
**_I feel it with my eyes closed in this complicated feeling_**  
**_Oh I'll try to show you_**  
**_A free world_**

**_Why didn't come my way?_**  
**_Isn't it too late?_**  
**_Inside my silence, my away_**  
**_At the narrowed crossroads, you put wings on me_**  
**_You showed me the way to go to heaven_**

Tatapan mata JaeJoong meredup, hingga mata musang itu pun berbinar sendu, mencoba menyelami makna dari setiap kata yang di alunkan oleh namja cantik itu. Dia tak pernah mendengar lagu itu sebelumnya. Tapi dia yakin, ini adalah lagu ciptaan JaeJoong, apakah waktu menciptakannya, JaeJoong memikirkannya? Jika iya, Yunho tahu betapa kecewanya JaeJoong padanya.

_**Because I was born as me, I couldn't know**_  
_**About this common kiss and this rough heart**_  
_**My dear, you taught me the exit to the hidden memories**_

_**I'm feeling oh my way?**_  
_**Isn't it too late?**_  
_**At the narrowed crossroads, you put wings on me**_  
_**Heaven shines on you, shines on you**_

_**I'm feeling, one kiss, one heart**_  
_**I'm feeling, one kiss, one heart**_

_(Kim JaeJoong – One Kiss)_

_._

Yunho melihatnya dengan jelas.

Namja yang telah selesai menyanyikan bait terakhirnya, meneteskan air mata. Walau JaeJoong langsung berpaling menghadap ke belakang. Yunho tahu, mata itu telah mengeluarkan kristal cairnya. Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, mengamit buket bunganya, dan berjalan ke depan. JaeJoong sudah berhasil mengatasi air matanya dan sedang berbincang dengan pemain band, sepertinya hanya berbasa-basi dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Yunho berdiri tepat di depan panggung yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak sampai lulutnya.

"JaeJoonggie~"

Panggil Yunho agak keras.

Tidak hanya JaeJoong yang menoleh padanya, tapi semua anggota band, dan bahkan beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka pun ikut memperhatikan Yunho.

Yunho menyodorkan buket bunganya.

"Apa kau tahu. Bunga mawar merah melambangkan cinta yang membara, seperti cintaku padamu yang tidak pernah padam, selalu membara. Ku harap cintamu juga tidak akan pernah padam dimakan waktu. Dan Kau tahu, bunga mawar putih seperti dirimu, sosok yang lembut dan pengertian, sesuci cintamu. Dan apa kau tahu arti bunga mawar kuning? Mawar kuning berarti penyesalan, aku meminta maaf untuk semua hal yang kulakukan yang membuatmu terluka, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu hingga 10 tahun. Mawar kuning juga berarti sebuah awal yang baru, Kim JaeJoong, aku Jung Yunho berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Aku mencintaimu . . . "

.

.

.

**Tarik Bang Changmin**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~Te . Be . Ce~**

Tiba-tiba FB-ku ke lock ... entah kenapa. dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak posting FF dulu sampe itu terbuka. tapi .. err.. kasian yang nunggu ini FF kalo ga aku post.**  
**

jadilah ini sekarang aku posting ... disini. FB menyusul. lagi pula udah aku masukin blog. jadi aman.

Gomawo ya yang udah mau baca

Cipok basah buat yang udah corat-coret di kotak review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : My Beautiful Rocker**

**Cast : JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

**Other Cast : Changmin Shim, Yoochun Park, Junsu Kim**

**Rating : General**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Zee**

**.**

**.**

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

**.**

**.**

**~CHAP 8~**

.

**.**

"JaeJoonggie~"

Panggil Yunho agak keras.

Tidak hanya JaeJoong yang menoleh padanya, tapi semua anggota band, dan bahkan beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar mereka pun ikut memperhatikan Yunho.

Yunho menyodorkan buket bunganya.

"Apa kau tahu. Bunga mawar merah melambangkan cinta yang membara, seperti cintaku padamu yang tidak pernah padam, selalu membara. Ku harap cintamu juga tidak akan pernah padam dimakan waktu. Dan Kau tahu, bunga mawar putih seperti dirimu, sosok yang lembut dan pengertian, sesuci cintamu. Dan apa kau tahu arti bunga mawar kuning? Mawar kuning berarti penyesalan, aku meminta maaf untuk semua hal yang kulakukan yang membuatmu terluka, aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu hingga 10 tahun. Mawar kuning juga berarti sebuah awal yang baru, Kim JaeJoong, aku Jung Yunho berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Aku mencintaimu . . . "

Suara bass itu tidak berkata lambat, namun cukup keras untuk dapat di dengar orang semua orang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan"

JaeJoong berbicara tanpa suara pada Yunho, sementara wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Malu, eoh?

"Ambil saja"

Yunhopun membalas tanpa suara pula, hanya menggerakkan bibir dan terkadang melakukan komunikasi melalui mata mereka.

Sementara orang-orang di sekitar mereka terus saja bersorak senang. Suasana lantunan lagu JaeJoong berubah seketika menjadi sorak-sorai yang tak terkendali. Sementara SooYoung dan beberapa yeoja lain yang mengidolan Yunho sudah berwajah masam, begitu juga namja yang mengincar JaeJoong.

"Terima ...! Terima ... ! Terima ... ! "

Teriakan itu terus saja terdengar dan berganti menjadi pekikan dan sorakan senang ketika tangan putih JaeJoong, mengambil bunga dari Yunho. Dan sebuah kecupan singkat di layangkan oleh si pemilik bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu pada bibir cherry JaeJoong.

"Kya ... "

Dominasi teriakan dijeritkan oleh para Yeoja yang wajahnya ikut memerah ketika melihat ekspresi malu yang jelas terlihat dari wajah cantik si rocker. Riuh itu masih terdengar ketika Yunho sudah menarik JaeJoong turun dari panggung dan meninggalkan Mirotic begitu saja.

** .**

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

**.**

"jadi lagu itu untukku, eoh? Kau menyindirku, Tuan Kim ?"

"Apa kau merasa tersindir , Tuan Jung?"

"Ani, tidak juga "

JaeJoong mendengus kesal. Di hirupnya kelopak bunga mawar di pangkuannya. Harum. Entah kebiasaan sejak kapan, JaeJoong selalu mencium bunga pemberian dari Yunho selama ini, walau bunga cantik itu berakhir di vas yang di letakkan di beranda kamarnya. Yunho meliriknya sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau mendengar sebuah cerita?" Tanya Yunho, daripada terus dia selama perjalanan ke apartemen JaeJoong, lebih baik dia bercerita bukan.

"Hn"

JaeJoong hanya berdehem, lagipula dia tidak mau di bawa ngebut lagi karena tidak menanggapi ucapan Yunho, bukan.

"Ada seorang namja yang menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Rambut almondnya yang halus, mata bulatnya yang besar, bibir yang semerah cherry, kulit yang putih, dan senyum yang menawan. Aku sangat menyukainya, walau saat itu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ku rasakan. Aku begitu mengaguminya, dan aku tidak suka ketika dia tertawa dan dekat dengan teman-temanku yang lain, sampai akhirnya dia merubah penampilannya, menjadi urakan dan seketika teman-teman jadi enggan berteman dengannya.

Aku tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya membuat dia berubah. Belakangan aku tahu bahwa dia hanya ingin terlihat kuat dan tidak lemah di depan orang lain. Dia tak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa dia terluka.

Aku sangat senang ketika dia terus saja mencuri perhatian dariku, menarikku, memelukku, mencium pipiku, dan aku sangat menikmati waktu berdua kami saat jam makan siang. Kami mempunyai tempat khusus untuk makan siang, walau sebenarnya aku selalu senang di manapun tempatnya asal bersama dengannya.

Dia sangat manis, walau dalam balutan yang menyeramkan, tapi dia benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Aku selalu senang mendengar ceritanya. Dia benar-benar membuat hari-hariku begitu berwarna. Tapi dulu aku namja stoic, aku tak pandai mengekspresikan bentuk emosiku, hingga dia selalu mengira aku tidak membalas perasaannya. "

JaeJoong tampak mulai tertarik dengan cerita Yunho, dia tahu siapa yang di ceritakan oleh Yunho. Dia mulai memandangi lekat namja yang tengah asik berbicara sambil memandangi serius jalanan di depannya yang cukup lancar di malam hari. Mata musang Yunho diam-diam melirik pada JaeJoong.

"Kau tahu, ciuman pertamaku adalah dengannya, di koridor sekolah, di saksikan oleh teman-teman banyak. Saat itu aku sangat malu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku. Aku sampai tidak konsentrasi belajar selama beberapa hari. Hingga nilai ulangan harianku turun. Hahaha ... "

Yunho berhenti untuk tertawa, mengingat kejadian yang lalu

"Saat itulah Aboejiku mulai menyelidikiku. Yeah ... karena nilai adeulnya tiba-tiba turun dari yang seharusnya. Aboejiku menyelidikiku dengan siapa aku bergaul, dengan siapa aku dekat dan lain-lain, jadi aku tetap harus berhati-hati. "

JaeJoong tertegun, Yunho menatap JaeJoong sekilas dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Sedikit demi sedikit wajah stoic ku mulai mencair, aku mulai bisa berekspresi di hadapannya. Terlebih ketika ku lihat dia tampak terluka, saat itu dia mengajakku membolos dan bermain ke taman hiburan. Dia terlihat sangat sedih, dan aku tidak bisa tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiranku, hatiku berdenyut sakit sekali melihat sinar matanya redup. Aku ingin bertanya padanya, tapi dia selalu bilang bahwa jika ada aku di sampingnya dia akan selalu baik-baik saja. Saat itu aku merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa membantu orang itu, hingga aku memutuskan untuk selalu berada di sisinya, karena dia bilang dia akan baik-baik saja kalau ada aku "

Raut wajah JaeJoong berubah menjadi sedikit sedih, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya. Konyol bukan, hampir 3 tahun selalu bersamanya dan ketika melihatnya meredup, aku baru tahu aku mencintai namja cantik itu. Entah mengapa sejak saat itu aku ingin selalu bersama dengannya, menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya. Hanya dengannya, membuatnya tersenyum, tertawa, dan membuat binar matanya kembali bercahaya. Saat itu aku memutuskan, aku akan selalu ada di sampingnya "

Satu tetes kristal bening lolos dari mata bulat JaeJoong. Pantas saja waktu itu Yunho semakin baik memperlakukan dirinya. Tidak lagi menolak ajakan JaeJoong, bahkan sampai pergi kepantai dan ke Mirotic untuk menonton pertunjukannya.

"Tapi ... semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencanaku. Aboeji memergokiku, ani... dia berhasil menemukanku yang saat itu sedang bersamanya. Aku ketakutan saat itu, dan membiarkan namja yang kucintai di tampar oleh aboeji. Aboeji mengancamku akan menghancurkan namja itu jika aku tidak menjauhinya. Aku tidak peduli, sungguh. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya dan melindunginya. Sejak saat itu aku tidak menemukannya di sekolah. Aku beberapa kali datang kerumahnya, tapi rumahnya terlihat sepi. Aku menjadi takut aboeji melakukan sesuatu padanya. Sampai hari keberangkatanku yang telah di tentukan oleh aboeji, aku ingin mengajaknya lari. Tapi saat aku bertemu dengannya, kondisinya benar-benar buruk. Wajahnya lebam dan pelipisnya robek. Aku ingin menangis saat itu juga melihatnya seperti itu. "

JaeJoong membuka mulutnya ingin bicara, namun di urungkan ketika merasakan mobil Yunho berhenti, diliriknya sekilas ke luar jendela mobil. Sudah sampai di depan apartemennya. Yunho memiringkan posisi duduknya, menghadap JaeJoong

"Aku sangat terluka. Aboeji benar-benar melakukan ancamannya "

"Yun, itu bukan ... "

"Aku tahu, aku tahu ... "

Yunho langsung menyela JaeJoong ketika si cantik itu bicara. Tangan kanannya meraih pipi JaeJoong, mengusapnya sebentar lagi menyingkap poni JaeJoong ke atas. Masih ada bekas jahitan di atas pelipis mata kanan JaeJoong. Dia mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

" Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ceritaku dulu " Ucap Yunho lembut

JaeJoong hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Saat aku meninggalkannya. Aku bertekad akan menjadi orang yang hebat, menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku belajar mati-matian di tempat yang sudah Aboeji tentukan, memulai bisnis kecil-kecilan, mencari peluang menjadi seorang pengusaha. Dan disana aku dekat dengan salah seorang dosenku yang juga seorang pengusaha. Dia mengajariku dan mengajakku berbisnis dengannya. Aku ingin membangun kekuatanku sendiri. Dan aku beruntung, usahaku berkembang sangat pesat, dengan bantuan beberapa orang, aku sudah bisa membangun beberapa perusahaan ketika aku lulus kuliah. Aku selalu mengembangkan usahaku, hingga menjadi besar, dan layak ketika aku muncul di hadapanmu. YJ Group. Yunho JaeJoong Group. Aku membangun semua ini untukmu "

JaeJoong menangis tanpa suara.

Yunho tersenyum lembut

Disekanya air mata yang jatuh mengalir di kedua pipi JaeJoong.

Yunho kembali menyibakkan poni JaeJoong dan mengecup luka di pelipis JaeJoong dengan sangat lembut.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa melindungimu saat itu. Mianhae aku tidak ada di sampingmu ketika kau sangat membutuhkanku. Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae. JaeJoonggie "

Tubuh JaeJoong mulai bergetar, dia terisak. Yunho memeluknya dengan erat. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta dan maaf berulang-ulang di telinga JaeJoong. Memberikan pelukan hangat yang mampu menenangkan perasaan JaeJoong. Menyalurkan kasih sayang melalui sentuhan lembut di kepala JaeJoong.

Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya ketika di rasa isakan JaeJoong sudah berhenti. Dia menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi JaeJoong, hingga hidung mancungnya bertabrakan dengan hidung bengir JaeJoong. Manik matanya menatap langsung pada kedua bola mata JaeJoong yang masih tampak berair.

"Aku tahu, 10 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Tapi aku mohon JaeJoonggie, izinkan aku memulaikan kembali bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika kali ini aku kehilanganmu lagi. Aku mohon JaeJoonggie, berikan aku kesempatan ... aku mohon " Suara Yunho terdengar sangat lirih,

Sebuah anggukan kecil dan tetesan air mata menjawab pertanyaan sang presidir muda tersebut. Senyuman merekah indah dari bibir Yunho. Matanya menutup rapat merasakan sejuk yang mengalir dari anggukan tersebut. Saat mata musang itu kembali terbuka, retinanya langsung merefleksikan bayangan indah bibir JaeJoong dan syaraf-syarafnya dengan cepat mengirimkan ke otaknya. Tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup bibir JaeJoong, di tempelkan sekilas bibirnya ke bibir JaeJoong.

"Gomawo JaeJoonggie, Jeongmal Gomawo. Saranghae ... jeongmal saranghae"

Lagi

Yunho mengecup bibir JaeJoong dengan sangat lembut, menyalurkan cinta yang tak terhingga untuk kekasihnya tersebut. Menyesap rasa manis yang ditimbulkan oleh kegiatan mereka.

"Na-nado saranghae ... "

Balas JaeJoong setelah Yunho melepas panggutan bibir mereka.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia, melepas beban yang selama ini dipikulnya. Dan Yunho kembali memeluk mesra kekasih hatinya seakan semua waktu takkan pernah cukup untuk mengganti masa 10 tahun yang hilang di antara mereka.

JaeJoong melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap mata Yunho, tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah orang yang di cintainya. Ada sedikit rasa kasar ketika menyentuh daerah di sekitar atas bibir yunho dan dagu namja itu, warna bekas, mencukur bulu halus di sekitar sana masih terlihat Jelas. Dulu Yunho tidak punya- belum punya bulu yang tumbuh di wajahnya, hingga wajahnya masih halus alami tanpa bulu, sekarang pasti Yunho sudah disibukkan dengan mencukur bulu-bulu tersebut. ia benar-benar merindukan namja itu, perlahan di dekatkan wajahnya, lalu matanya memejam ketika bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibir tebal Yunho.

Dulu dia yang selalu memulai terlebih dahulu. Dia jadi merindukan masa-masa tersebut. Dia tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Hanya kecupan ringan lalu di lepaskan kembali

"Napeun, eoh?" Yunho mencubit gemas hidung JaeJoong hingga berwarna kemerahan, JaeJoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Pdahal dia sudah mencoba untuk romantis tapi namja di depannya malah menggodanya.

"Berjanjilah satulah padaku, Jung Yunho" pinta JaeJoong

"Apa? Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu" ujar Yunho mantap

Binar mata bulat itu menumbuk manik hitam yang memancarkan keseriusan.

"Berjanjilah, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi " Kata JaeJoong, Yunho mengangguk cepat

"Nee, aku berjanji. Aku berjanji demi apapun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi " Yunho menyetujui.

JaeJoong tersenyum lembut.

Yunho kembali meraup bibir Cherry itu dalam kuasa bibirnya. Tanpa ragu lagi dia menyesap lembut manis bibir JaeJoong, dan JaeJoong mampu merasakan bibir di atasnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. JaeJoong membalas melumat bibir bawah Yunho ketika namja itu tengan menggigit pelan bibir atasnya, meminta akses bagi lidahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Mendapat sentuhan dan cumbuan yang begitu nikmat, JaeJoongpun membuka mulutnya dan tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama, Yunho menyusupkan lidahnya masuk, menyeruak ke dalam rongga hangat JaeJoong, mencari-cari lidah lawannya untuk dihisap.

Tangan kanan Yunho berada di pinggang JaeJoong sementara tangan kanannnya menekan lembut tengkuk JaeJoong. Ciuman mereka semakin memanas, JaeJoong refleks melingkarkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Yunho, jemari tangan kanannya menerobos masuk menyusuri sela-sela rambut tebal Yunho dan menjambaknya lembut, mendorongnya lebih dalam pada ciuman mereka.

Ciuman itu sepertinya tidak akan berakhir. Kedua insan tersebut masih tetap saling mengulum, saling memilin, berbagi nafas, berbagi saliva, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang mendalam.

"Ugh ... "

Sebuah leguhan halus lolos dari bibir JaeJoong, ketika lidah Yunho membelit keras lidahnya. Dan suara itu berhasil membuat lidibo sang namja musang semakin naik. Lengan kanannya yang melingkar di pinggang JaeJoong, menarik kuat tubuh JaeJoong, hingga JaeJoong terbawa arus dan kini tubuhnya telah sampai di pangkuan Yunho, kakinya ditekuk di atas jok kemudi dengan lutut yang mengapit kedua paha Yunho

JaeJoong menekan tengkuk Yunho agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan semakin tidak terkendali

"Eum ... hm ...mmmm " Mereka saling berbagi suara, entah suara dari siapa yang jelas keduanya sama-sama menikmati ciuman panas mereka hingga tak sadar mengeluarkan desah nikmatnya.

Yunho kembali menarik tubuh JaeJoong agar semakin merapat padanya. Tangannya mengusap lembut punggung JaeJoong, tangan kirinya mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja hitam yang di pakai JaeJoong. Membuat JaeJoong menarik halur helaian rambut Yunho, ada rasa aneh yang baru di rasakan oleh keduanya, nyaman dan bergairah.

Tangan kanan Yunho menyusup ke depan. Meraba sekilas permukaan perut datar JaeJoong, hingga membuat perut JaeJoong menegang seketika seperti terkena kram mendadak.

"Ugh hh ... Yun ~~~ " JaeJoong mengerang hingga ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja, menimbulkan jalinan benang saliva yang menggantung ketika jemarin lentik Yunho menemukan tonjolan kecil di dada JaeJoong, dan mengusapnya lembut.

Mereka saling pandang kembali. Tangan kanan Yunho keluar dari balik kemeja JaeJoong, lalu mengusap sisa saliva di sudut bibir JaeJoong. Mereka berpandangan. Tatapan mata JaeJoong sudah sangat sayu, Yunho mengerti bahwa kekasihnya ingin segera mendapatkan perlakuan lebih darinya.

"Ah ... Yu-yun ... ugh ... " JaeJoong terpekik tertahan ketika jemari Yunho mencubit nipplenya, remasan di rambut Yunho semakin erat, hal itu kontan membuat Yunho semakin tidak tahan untuk terus diam dan menatap JaeJoong. Kepala JaeJoong mendongak refleks ketika bibir tebal Yunho menyentuh permukaan leher JaeJoong, seakan memberi akses agar namja itu bergerak leluasa menyusuri setiap jengkal leher jenjangnya.

Yunho kembali menyesap wangi lavender yang begitu disukainya. Lidahnya mencicipi rasa JaeJoong dan ketika lidah hangatnya bertemu dengan kulit halus susu di leher JaeJoong, hal itu membuatnya ketagihan untuk terus menyesapnya, menciuminya, menghisapnya terus menerus, bahkan menggigitnya berkali-kali.

"AH , Yun ~nie , sshh ,,.. ah "

Bercak kemerahan diciptakan oleh Yunho, tidak satu atau dua, sudah banyak di sekitar leher JaeJoong, namja itu seperti tidak puas menyesap rasa JaeJoong, baginya JaeJoong seperti permen yang rasa manisnya tidak akan ada habisnya.

Puas dengan leher putih yang sekarang berubah menjadi penuh bercak milik, JaeJoong. Yunho kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari bibir ranum JaeJoong yang entah sejak kapan sudah membengkak karena ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Yunho mengajak JaeJoong kembali kedalam ciumannya, sementara tangannya sibuk membuka kancing kemeja JaeJoong dengan terburu-buru.

"oh ... Yun-n.. ieh ... ah ... "

JaeJoong kembali mendesah karena Yunho mengalihkan ciumannya ke nipple kirinya, sementara nipple kanannya tak di biarkan oleh Yunho, justru di mainkan oleh jemari lentiknya. JaeJoong mencondongkan tubuhnya, seakan meminta Yunho untuk meraupnya lebih dalam, remasan tangan di rambut Yunho semakin keras, memberi tahu betapa nikmatnya perlakuan Yunho pada dirinya.

Badan mereka semakin merapat, gerakan kecil di pinggul JaeJoong, tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah benda tumpul yang mengeras di balik celana Yunho

"Hgh ... " desah Yunho tertahan. JaeJoong pun mengerang lebih keras, sama-sama merasakan nikmat di bagian bawahnya akibat tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Merasa kegiatan tersebut memberika kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya, JaeJoong semakin sering menggerakkan pinggulnya, kadang ke atas dan kebawan, atau ke kiri dan kekanan.

Desahan- demi desahan keluar dari bibir keduanya. JaeJoong yang juga ingin merasakan tubuh Yunho, mulai membuka kancing kemeja baby blue yang di pakai Yunho. Tangan putih JaeJoong menyusup ke bagian belakang tubuh Yunho, karena sulit jika menyentuh bagian depan Yunho ketika Yunho sedang menikmati kegiatan menggigit-gigit dan mengulum nipple JaeJoong bergantian. JaeJoong mengelus lembut punggung Yunho, memberikan aliran gairah yang semakin membara pada Yunho.

"ngh ... Jae ... hh "

JaeJoong menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya karena ciuman Yunho semakin kebawah menuju perut Yunho, hingga ...

Tok Tok ...

Dan mereka harus menutup mata mereka ketika sebuat ketukan diiringi dengan sorotan lampu berwarna orange menyusup masuk melalui jendela gelap mobil Yunho.

Owh Shit

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sebuah suara yang di kenal JaeJoong terdengar dari luar

Great.

Mereka lupa kalau mereka sedang berada tepat di pintu masuk apartemen JaeJoong. Masih di dalam mobil Yunho yang tentu saja menimbulkan kecurigaan karena terlalu lama berada disana.

Yunho dan JaeJoong saling pandang, lalu tersenyum malu. JaeJoong merapatkan kemejanya tanpa mengancingnya, lalu segera pindah ke tempat duduk di sebelah Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kikuk. Lalu membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Mianhae, ahjussi. Tadi kami ada sedikit urusan" kata Yunho

Mata ahjussi itu memandangi keadaan JaeJoong yang berantakan dan tangannya yang sedang merapatkan kemejanya. Lalu matanya beralih ke pada Yunho yang membiarkan kancing kemejanya terbuka begitu saja, hingga memperlihatkan tubuh atletis bagian depannya, belum lagi rambut Yunho yang acak-acakan karena remasan-remasan dari JaeJoong.

Ahjussi yang mengenakan seragam security tersebut menggeleng pelan, terlebih ketika melihat JaeJoong yang menyengir lebar padanya.

"Lakukanlah nanti ketika sampai di dalam apartemen. Ck .. dasar anak muda "

"Nee, mianhae. Ahjussi"

Yunho menunduk memberi hormat, lalu kembali menutup kaca jendelanya, sementara ahjussi itu kembali ke pos jaganya.

Yunho dan JaeJoong kembali berpadangan. Wajah keduanya tiba-tiba memerah mengingat kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan tadi. Pertama kali mereka melakukan hingga sejauh itu dan kepergok. Benar-benar memalukan.

JaeJoong memandang wajah kekasihnya malu-malu tentu masih dengan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya

"Eum, Yun ... " JaeJoong tampak ragu, dia menundukkan wajahnya, sementara Yunho menunggunya berbicara dengan gelisah.

Hey ... kalian tahu bukan kalau mereka masih harus menyelesaikan 'urusan' mereka yang tertunda tadi.

"Yun, a-apakah, kau mau mampir ke apartemenku?" Tanya JaeJoong cepat sambil menatap Yunho sekilas lalu kembali menunduk malu.

"Uhm ... " Yunho mengangguk senang. Lalu di jalankan mobilnya menuju parkiran basement apartemen tersebut.

Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagiaan yang mereka berdua rasakan. Setelah sekian lama saling mencintai, baru hari ini mereka mampu menyalurkannya dan saling berbagi.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

**.**

**~My Beautiful Rocker~**

.

Changmin sedang menata rambut JaeJoong yang duduk di depan meja riasnya di kamar apartement JaeJoong.

"Ish, kau ini lama sekali sih, hanya mengatur seperti itu saja"

Gerutu JaeJoong kesal. Wajah Changmin yang direfleksikan oleh cermin pun terlihat kesal, sedaritadi dia menata rambut JaeJoong dan namja cantik itu selalu tidak puas dengan hasil tatanannya hingga mulutnya terus saja mengoceh dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

Salahkan Yunho kalau begitu.

Seminggu lebih setelah mereka resmi kembali bersama... ah ... ani ... dulu mereka belum meresmikan hubungan mereka. Jadi seminggu lebih setelah mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi namja tampan itu tidak pernah muncul di hadapan JaeJoong. Hanya buket bunga yang tidak pernah aben datang ke apartemen JaeJoong setiap pagi.

Dan hari ini, Yunho berjanji untuk menjemput JaeJoong dan pergi ke tempat pemotretan bersama-sama. Kebetulan lokasinya adalah di sekolah lama mereka. Tapi pagi tadi sebuah buket bunga datang pada JaeJoong dengan kartu ucapan yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa datang karena ada rapat penting di perusahaan. Tentu saja JaeJoong marah, dan hasilnya Changminlah yang menjadi korban kemarahan JaeJoong

Poor Changminnie.

"Yang benar, merapihkannya Minnie ! Lihat kalau begitu kau akan merusak rambutku. Ck ... lagipula apa sih maksud proyek ini, rambutku harus beberapa kali di cat. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau terlalu sering mengecat rambut bisa membuat rambutku rusak. Ugh ... "

"Ya Hyung ! Bisakah kau diam? Lagipula siapa suruh kau tidak mau di tata oleh hairstylist, dan aku bahkan harus kursus hanya untuk merapihkan rambutmu. Lagipula kalau rambutmu rusak tinggal kau botaki saja "

Balas Changmin tidak kalah sengit. Cukup sudah dia mendengar JaeJoong marah-marah pagi ini, kupingnya sudah sangat sakit dan panas.

"Apa kau bilang? Botak? Apa kau gila, mau jadi apa aku kalau rambutku botak "

"Ya sudah makanya diam saja. Kalau rambutmu rusak kau hanya tinggal perawatan saja. Kau punya banyak uang, lagipula kekasihmu itu kan seorang presidir, dia bahkan bisa membeli salon yang khusus untuk merawat rambutmu "

"Jangan sebut-sebut dia, Minnie "

"Kalau begitu , diamlah ! "

Pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut,hingga mereka di dalam mobil yang membawa mereka ke Sekolah lama mereka, dan baru bisa berhenti ketika mereka harus berpisah dan JaeJoong melakukan akifitasnya. Mereka mengenakan balutan busana yang sangat formal, Siwon yang menjadi kepala sekolah dan SooYoung yang menjadi seorang Songsengnim. Sedangkan JaeJoong

Ah ..

Lagi-lagi bibir JaeJoong harus mengerucut sebal

Dan dia terus saja mengumpat.

Bagaimana tidak, teman modelnya mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat sangat keren dan dewasa, sementara dia harus memakai pakaian seragam sekolah lengkap dengan nametag di dada kanannya. Dia makin kesal tatkala Changmin menertawakannya hingga terpingkal-pingkal.

.

.

Break makan siang.

JaeJoong memilih untuk memisahkan diri dengan yang lainnya.

Rindu.

Dia mengelilingi sekolah dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Mencoba mengulang kembali memori yang terjadi di setiap sudut sekolah. Sekolah yang selalu mengingatkannya akan seorang namja bernama Jung Yunho.

Jam makan siang seperti ini, biasanya dulu dia bersama Yunho berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Sepertinya beberapa tanaman sudah di ganti dengan jenis tanaman yang baru. Pepohonan bertambah tinggi dan tampak ada beberapa pohon yang baru di lihat oleh JaeJoong.

JaeJoong tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah pohon besar. Dia bersandar ke batang kokoh pohon tersebut. Dulu di bawah pohon inilah JaeJoong dan Yunho menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka bersama-sama. JaeJoong masih ingat bagaimana rasa pelukan Yunho ketika namja itu memeluknya dari belakang dan harus di pisahkan karena bel masuk kelas, sampai sekarang dia masih kesal karena bel itu berbunyi, padahal dia sedang asik-asiknya bersama Yunho.

Dan di tempat inilah, terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Di tempat inilah JaeJoong mengajak Yunho untuk lari bersamanya. Sekarang dia tahu , Yunho bukannya tidak ingin lari bersamanya. Kesalah pahaman yang terjadi harus memakan waktu 10 tahun. JaeJoong baru tahu kalau baru-baru ini Yoochun bercerita tentang kejadian masa lalunya yang menyebabkan Yunho salah paham dan berpikir kalau luka padanya di sebabkan oleh Aboeji Yunho.

Dia tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian di dalam mobil di depan apartemennya. Akhirnya kesalahpahaman tersebut terselesaikan. Dan ternyata Yunho benar-benar mencintainya. Namun tak lama wajahnya kembali cemberut karena beberapa hari ini Yunho bahkan tidak menemuinya dan hanya sesekali mengiriminya pesan singkat atau meneleponnya.

"Hey . Sedang memikirkanku, eoh?"

Suara bass itu mengagetkan JaeJoong dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya JaeJoong ketus

"Aigo , nae chagya ketus sekali , eoh?" goda Yunho

"Siapa Chagyamu?"

Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat JaeJoong yang sedang ngambek, dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi JaeJoong saking gemasnya.

"Ayo duduk, kita makan siang. Lihat aku sudah membawakan bekal khusus untuk kita" Yunho memperlihatkan bungkusan bekal yang di bawanya.

"Tidak mau! Kau saja " JaeJoong tetap pada pendiriannya

"Ish, duduk "

Yunho pun menarik JaeJoong hingga keduanya duduk berhadapan di bawah pohon tersebut. JaeJoong mendengus kesal, sementara Yunho asik bersiul-siul sambil mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dari kantung itu. Menaruh satu dihadapannya dan satu dihadapan JaeJoong yang masih tampak enggan.

"Hey. Jangan cemberut begitu. Lihat kau jadi jelek sekali. Padahal baju seragam itu sudah sangat manis kau kenakan "

JaeJoong makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dilipat tangannya di atas dadanya dan memilih untuk memandang ke lain arah.

"Biar saja. Kau pergilah. Bukannya kau sibuk dan ada rapat penting "

Yunho kembali terkekeh. Aigo ... kekasihnya kalau sedang ngambek benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Miahnae, aku benar-benar sibuk JaeJoonggie. Banyak hal yang harus aku kerjaan, karena aku sudah sempat menundanya selama beberapa waktu" Yunho menjelaskan. JaeJoong masih tampak tidak peduli

"Lagipula, aku sengaja memberimu waktu sendiri agar kau merindukanku"

"MWO? Jadi kau sengaja membiarkanku merindukanmu, begitu?"

Yunho terkekeh

"Jadi kau merindukanku, eoh?" Yunho menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda JaeJoong yang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah

"Ja-jangan bermimpi, Jung" Ujar JaeJoong malu

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan"

"Tidak! Kau pergi saja, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tadi kalau kau sibuk" JaeJoong masih tetap dengan aksi ngambeknya.

"Ani. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menghabiskan bekalmu"

Yunho membuka kotak bekal sendiri. Dan mulai makan, sementara JaeJoong memandang sebal ke arah Yunho. Bisa-bisanya namja itu makan dengan santai sementara dirinya masih marah, dan bukannya berusaha menenangkan dirinya dulu.

Aigo ...

"Kenapa? Ayo cepat makan, mumpung masih hangat"

Tak mendapat tanggapan dari JaeJoong. Yunho mengamit sumpit di atas kotak bekal JaeJoong, menarik paksa lengan kanan JaeJoong dan menaruh sumpit di telapak tangannya.

"Cepat habiskan makanmu. Aku belajar memasak selama 10 tahun ini agar bisa membuatkan makanan enak kesukaanmu, dan aku sudah susah payah membuatkan bekal itu, jadi sekarang makan, lagipula aku tidak ingin kau sakit" perintah Yunho

JaeJoong mendengus dan dengan serampangan meraih kotak bekal miliknya. Dibukanya kota tersebut dan

"Hhhaaaah ?! " Sebuah pekikan ringan terdengar dari bibirnya

"Wae ?" Tanya Yunho sambil menampakkan seringainya

"I-ini ... "

JaeJoong tak mampu berkata-kata, bibirnya seolah kelu, dan suaranya seperti tercekat di kerongkongannya hingga dia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca memandangi bekalnya.

Dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Yu-yunho ..."

"Wae? Kau tak suka bekalmu?"

JaeJoong langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Ani , aku suka. Aku sangat suka. " Kata JaeJoong masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Yunho tersenyum sangat bahagia mendengar jawaban JaeJoong, sedangkan JaeJoong tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi.

Yunho menghapus air mata JaeJoong dengan cepat.

"Lalu kenapa masih diam? Dan malah menangis? Ayo cepat di makan "

"Nee ... nee ... gomawo Yunnie~ah, jeongmal Gomawo ... "

Mereka berdua pun makan dalam diam. Menyalurkan kebahagian melalui senyuman dan tatapan mata mereka. Hanya kegiatan kecil yang selalu mereka lakukan ketika sekolah dulu. Makan bersama di tempat yang sama, di bawah pohon yang sama.

Hanya sebuah kotak bekal sederhana.

Berisikan lauk pauk di samping kiri kotak, dan padatan nasi putih di sebelah kanannya. Nasi putih yang bahkan enggan untuk JaeJoong masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Bukan dia tidak suka. Tapi dia masih ingin memandangi tulisan di atas nasi putih tersebut yang di bentuk dengan saus merah. Kontras dengan warna nasinya. Terlalu sayang untuk menghabiskan nasi itu dan menghilangkan tulisan di atasnya.

.

**Marry Me ?**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ F.I.N~**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga juga. Hutangku lunas terbayar juga.  
sebenarnya mau posting 3 hari setelah postingan terakhir. Cuma hari ini ada kejadian yang bikin aku badmood sangat dan bingung. jadi dari pada besok-besok aku ga punya Mood posting, mending aku posting hari ini aja.

Terima kasih banyak ya yang udah mau ngikutin My Beautiful Rocker, debut setelah 2 tahun vakum jadi author. Mohon di maafkan jika ada kesalahan kata yang menyinggung dan tidak enak di baca.

Mau aku kasih tau satu rahasia ?

kesalahan fatal yang aku buat disini. ada yang tau ?  
hohohoh

**SIWON.**

itu kesalahan fatal ku. aku lupa lho ada nama Siwon sebagai ketua OSIS dan aku masukin lagi nama Siwon sebagai Model. hahahaha.

**Sekali lagi ... Terima Kasih banyak semuanya ^_^  
*BOW**


End file.
